<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Xavier Greer &amp; The Grimhold Of Merlin by ShadowCrescent55</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804730">Xavier Greer &amp; The Grimhold Of Merlin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCrescent55/pseuds/ShadowCrescent55'>ShadowCrescent55</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>American Horror Story, Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alaric Saltzman Bashing, Alive Hayley Marshall, Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Angels &amp; Demons, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gods &amp; Goddesses, Anti-Hero, Antichrist, Assassins &amp; Hitmen, Bigotry &amp; Prejudice, Black Character(s), Black Markets, Coming Out, Crossover, Cults, Dark Bonnie Bennett, Dark Magic, Demigods, Demonic Possession, Depression, Disabled Character, Dragons, Dubious Morality, Elemental Magic, Elijah Mikaelson Bashing, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fae &amp; Fairies, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Frenemies, Freya Mikaelson Bashing, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Genderfluid Character, Ghosts, Haunting, Headmaster Bonnie Bennett, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, Hope Mikaelson bashing, Hunters &amp; Hunting, Inspired by Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Inspired by Charmed, Inspired by Hellboy, Inspired by Penny Dreadful, Inspired by The League Of Extraordinary Gentlemen, Interspecies Romance, Klaus Mikaelson Bashing, M/M, Magic and Science, Magical Artifacts, Magical Goverments, Magical Realism, Magical crimes, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of Myth &amp; Folklore, Monsters, Morally Ambiguous Character, Morally Grey Bonnie Bennett, Mystic Falls (Vampire Diaries), New Orleans, New York City, Original Mythology, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Psychological Trauma, Redemption, Religious Cults, Resurrection, Salvatore Boarding School for the Young &amp; Gifted(Vampires Diaries)Bashing, Secret Organizations, Serial Killers, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Slow Burn, Spells &amp; Enchantments, Spirit World, Spirits, Supernatural Cultures, Supernatural Hunters, Tate Langdon Bashing, Time Travel, Timeline What Timeline, Trans Character, Urban Fantasy, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampires, Were-Creatures, Werewolves, Witch Curses, Witches, World Travel, Worldbuilding, punch a nazi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:00:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>43,332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCrescent55/pseuds/ShadowCrescent55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Xavier Greer had never felt normal to others around her including her own family,due to the darkness that was claw it's way out of her and she preferred to keep to herself. </p><p>But in the wake of a tragedy,and the arrival of her estranged aunt,Xavier learns that she is a witch,who is descended from a very ancient line of witches,that were known as one of the most darkest magical bloodlines in that have ever walked the earth.</p><p>Mahalia knows her niece needs to learn control,so she enrolls her niece in the Bennett Institute of Unseen Studies to learn about her abilities &amp; her heritage that was considered beautiful to some &amp; terrifying to many. </p><p>Her life becomes even more complicated as blood-curdling mysteries have started to afflict the people of Salem and these events cause many to question if many long-vanquished evils were actually vanquished to begin with?</p><p>With the darkness of her magic that runs through her veins &amp; the knowledge of the past,along with her loved ones,Xavier prepares to fight in order to save Salem from the consequences of it's own ignorance but price do to so maybe much darker and more dangerous then anyone could have imagined.........</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alyssa Chang/Maya Machado, Antoinette Sienna/Original Male Character(s), Beau/Malcolm (Vampire Diaries), Bonnie Bennett/Original Female Character(s), Ethan Machado/Xavier Greer/Original Male Character(s), Lexi Branson/Original Female Character(s), Mallory/Coco St. Pierre Vanderbilt, Marcel Gerard/Sofya Voronova, Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode, Mr. Gallant/Michael Langdon, Nora Hildegard/Mary Louise, Zoe Benson/Madison Montgomery/Kyle Spencer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. DISCLAIMER</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div>
  <hr/>
  <p><strong> <em>Disclaimer:I don't own the Vampire Diaries Universe,American Horror Story.</em></strong> <strong><em>I also don't own the lore of the other fandom's I've mentioned in this book. They belong to their respective creators and companies</em> </strong></p>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong> <em>The Lore I'm using is from</em> </strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong> <em>Secret Circle/Chilling Adventures Of Sabrina/The Craft &amp; Legacy/Gretel and Hansel Movie/Discovery of Witches/Penny Dreadful (Original,City of Angels),Lovecraft Country/What We Do In The Shadows</em> </strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong> <em>Buffy The Vampire Slayer/Beautiful Creatures/Charmed(Original,2018)/Supernatural</em> </strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong> <em>•Teen Wolf/Siren/Harry Potter/H2O Universe/Lost Voices</em> </strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong> <em>•Sorcerer's Apprentice/The Magicians/Hansel Gretel Witch Hunters/Motherland Fort Salem</em> </strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong> <em>• The Conjuring Insidious Universe,Exorcist,The Omen</em> </strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong> <em>•The Shining Doctor Sleep,It</em> </strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong> <em>•The Magical Lore Of The ArrowVerse,DC,DCEU,Marvel</em> </strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong> <em>• Nightmare on Elm Street</em></strong>
  </p>
  <hr/>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <strong><em>•Friday The Thirteenth</em> </strong>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>•Shadowhunters</em> </strong>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>•Van Helsing</em> </strong>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>•Salem(TV Series)</em> </strong>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>•Lost Girl</em> </strong>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>•Vampire Chronicles</em> </strong>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>•SpiderWick Chronicles</em> </strong>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>•Midnight Texas</em> </strong>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>•Last Witch Hunter</em> </strong>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>•Crypt TV</em></strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>•Twilight Saga</em> </strong>
    </p>
    <hr/>
    <p>
      <strong> <em>•Bitten</em></strong>
    </p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <strong> <em>• Percy Jackson Lore</em> </strong>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>
        <strong> <em>•Child's Play</em> </strong>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>
        <strong> <em>•Halloween</em> </strong>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>
        <strong> <em>•Ash and The Evil Dead</em> </strong>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>
        <strong> <em>•Grimm(TV show)</em> </strong>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>
        <strong> <em>•Sleepy Hollow(TV Hollow)</em> </strong>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>
        <strong> <em>•SCP FOUNDATION</em> </strong>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>
        <strong> <em>Winx Fate Saga</em></strong>
      </p>
      <hr/>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>
        <strong> <em>I own this story and OCS. I also wanna thank my friend DeafAngel2000, for helping me with some of my ideas,she will also get credit as well for her ideas, that she let me use with her permission like Eastern Dragons,Dragon Slayers and most of all her lovely oc Harmony!</em></strong>
      </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>
          <strong> <em>Claimer:I own this book and the oc characters here. I own this book and the direction it goes.This is my own creation, comprised of elements from pieces of my own imagination.</em> </strong>
        </p>
        <hr/>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <p>
    <strong>  </strong>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. SUMMARY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<hr/><p>Before Humans thought they were the only ones in the universe,the world was filled with many mysteries and wonders that many couldn't understand but what humans fear, they destroy and so all the world's wonders were forced into hiding to withstand human ignorance but with the passage of time they became the many myths that humans know today.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>Xavier Greer has always been a little bit......different to others around her. He always felt that something inside of him was very dark and it was trying to claw it's way out of her and so she preferred to live in the shadows to keep others at bay.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>But that all changes in the wake of a tragedy,and with the arrival of her aunt,who reveals that the supernatural world does in fact exist and that she is not a human but in a fact a witch,who was descended from a very ancient line of witches,that were labeled as one of the most darkest magical bloodlines that have ever walked the earth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mahalia knows her niece needs to learn control so she enrolls her niece in the Bennett Institute of Unseen Studies,Salem,MA to be fully committed to learning about her abilities that were considered beautiful to some &amp; terrifying to many,and the long mystical heritage that she never knew of.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her life becomes even more complicated as it becomes clear that many cases of magical homicides to cursed objects to demonic possessions have started to afflict the people of Salem and these events cause many to question if long-vanquished evils was actually vanquished to begin with?</p>
</div><div><p>However as a series of blood-curdling mysteries starts to converge,Xavier and the many friends she gained at the Institute,prepare to fight to save Salem from a devouring darkness that threatens to consume them all even though the world sees them as a threat but the price to stop them maybe much darker and more dangerous then anyone could have imagined?</p><hr/>
<hr/><p> </p></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. FORWARD LETTER</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<hr/><p>Forward: This is a rewrite of my many books for this. This is a mass crossover with TVD and American Horror Story.This book will have my many changes to both fandoms.</p><p>The Originals show should have ended, with Hope leaving to school after Klaus's death closing the door on Mystic Falls and New Orleans, allowing the new stories to be told but alas we got canon Legacies, which is just boring, racist, and insane with the lore.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>I love the world of TVD and American Horror Story, but I feel like they should have delved into more magic and mythology.I was thinking, it doesn't make sense that the witches in the Salvatore School only practice earth magic and that the only witches in New Orleans are the Salem Coven and Marie's Voodoo Tribe, that was really small thinking.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I would have loved to see the wider world of the supernatural as opposed to following a few groups in New Orleans and Mystic Falls. Julie Plec and Ryan Murphy built cinematic universes especially when Apocalypse and Legacies came into view.I love cinematic universes, even though both of them are shitty. Fuck Canon!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I loved aspects of the shows like the supernatural gang wars between different supernaturals were interesting but it wasn't enough to ignore the major Racism, Misogyny, and BAD WRITING! LIKE THE FACT JULIE PLEC COPIED BREAKING DAWN WITH Hope.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>How is Hope the"most powerful"witch to ever exist even though she is part witch, werewolf, and vampire,yes the dark magic and the firstborn magic running through her makes her witch side stronger but she should be a ticking time bomb not the most powerful witch? She shouldn't have every power that each species has and none of the weaknesses, that's not how hybrids work, hell even Meyer did better with that.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I hate how Hayley gave her "my daddy was nice" bullshit, indicating that Hayley told her kid how Klaus was just misunderstood or whatever fantasy lived in Plec's head to justify her fixation on such abusive characters.The Originals also double-down on the"family only means blood-related" thing, which infuriated me to no end. I couldn't stand to watch as the narrative went out of its way to forgive and erase the horrible deeds the Mikaelson Family, Klaus in particular committed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I loved Coven and Apocalypse, but I will admit some things I hated, like humanizing Delphine through Queenie and making Marie a baby-snatching witch is disrespectful as hell, and only bringing her back to be violently killed by Michael is gross and nasty.I love Cordelia Goode,but what she did by outing all the witches in the world was reality idiotic,her white privilege was showing,I don't agree with Ariel's and the warlocks misogyny at all!</p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>But Cordelia exposing their people and Hawthorne being burned down,is enough to fuel their hatred of her.She didn't think about the consequences of the outing magic,people wouldn't accept them especially if they were people of color.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Fiona was a horrible Supreme,but she would never done some shit like that,she knew the consequences of magic being exposed and Cordelia just did it without calling any other witches.The Deaths of the Voodoo Tribe,that was a very racist twist,Queenie could have a safe space,and Nan being sacrificed was really shitty(Ableist)</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Due to the setting of all of these shows,Slavery and Racism will addressed properly,because Julie Plec and Ryan Murphy decided to dismiss the fact that America had slavery and racism,which is gross and disrespectful as hell.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Since this is a book done by me,more people of color will be main characters and not just be plot points for the white characters to fix their shit or be bodies for the white characters to be sacrifices for them and be thrown away(<em><b>You know like Rafael,or Landon,who is played by a Iranian mixed actor but he is coded as white,which is weird and Seylah is Iranian!Rafael deserved better and people are starting to wake up to his treatment)</b></em></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>The TVD/TO/LC writers are constantly doing this to POCs in their narrative.They either villanize them, kill them off or marginalize them in various ways.They had Hayley,a white person ordered by Davina,a white person in power to slaughter a group of Asian witches, who lived in a lesser income neighborhood.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>That triggered me so much and to be honest,I loved when Hayley died,because Hope could finally know what Kara's daughters finally felt.I read the comic Bitter Root(<em><b>Which everyone should read</b></em>)I loved seeing a African-American Line being the monsters hunters instead of the villains,made me seen.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>I loved supernatural but I hated how people of color were treated on the show.This book will have a lot of bashing for a lot of the main characters from both series as well to show what consequences of their actions happened to the supernatural world at large. </p>
    <p>Also the reason I'm adding Twilight Elements because Silas is a immortal being,then the Mikaelsons and Sirelines are hurt by the sun, shouldn't there be a missing link between them,hence the twilight vampires who were not affected by the sun,which would be the reason why nature made the sun a weakness to the original sirelines.</p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Also since this is a mass crossover,I'm splitting this book into different parts to not stress myself.</p>
    </div>
    <p>To be clear,the alternate universe where Klaus ran a school and if you noticed, it was like a supernatural team of superpowered kids,but since we all know Klaus cannot be around kids...so I decided to make Bonnie,the headmistress of a school that could outclass the Salvatore school in every way. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Lgbt Characters won't be erased or buried and seriously what's with these straight relationship being the forefront of these shows,bitch please.Also FUCK THE WHITE CIS HETRO NORMATIVE SYSTEMS!Most of my ocs characters are flawed Anti Heroes and this is book is dark as hell.This book will deal with many things like fighting against homophobia,sexism, racism and other things.If this stuff bothers any reader,just don't read it please.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. TIMELINE(1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><br/>Timeline Of This Universe</p>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p>Vampire Diaries</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Season 1</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lexi doesn't get killed by Damon, and Sheila creates a daylight ring for her. Lexi calls Bree and she comes to help Shelia and Bonnie with the tomb since Annabelle and Ben came to them and told them everything. Ben apologized for kidnapping Bonnie an</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>So Annabelle, Ben, Bonnie, Shelia, Bree and Lexi went to the tomb. Damon, Stefan, and Elena follow them and Damon tries to attack Annabelle for leaving their deal.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>So Bree uses her magic to show Damon that Katherine wasn't there. Damon breaks down and leaves, but Elena begs Shelia to check. Bree snaps at the girl,and Elena shuts up.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>The witches break the spell but only for a few moments, but it's enough time for Annabelle and Ben to get Pearl and Harper out.Once they were out, the spell goes back up and the witches destroy the vampires inside by burning them alive.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>After that, Bonnie sees Damon screaming about Katherine and comforts him. Bonnie and Him may have had a bad start but she realizes he was led to believe she was in there for 200 years,so she hugged him,while he cried. That was the first time Shelia saw Damon and Bonnie be friendly.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Pearl,Annabella, Harper and Ben move in together, in a new home and Pearl let's her daughter help them.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>She is angry when she finds out she is dating Jeremy Gilbert, but realizes she's been gone and Anna wasn't.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>John comes to town, and starts messing up stuff. At the festival, he uses a device to help the council kill vamps. Tyler's dad is kidnapped and Annabelle as well. Pearl, Lexi, Damon and Bree work together but Stefan and Elena mess their plans up and Bree almost die. Lexi is pissed at Elena who almost Bree killed.Annabelle breaks up with Jeremy, and leaves with her family to Paris.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Season 2</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Mason wasn't killed because Sheila stopped Damon from killing him and Mason became Tyler's werewolf mentor and moved into Lockwood mansion.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Jules came and tried to kill Mason for being in love with Katherine. Jules lost her pack and left into the woods. Elijah and Freya come to mystic falls</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Jules was captured by Klaus and Katherina as well. To save their siblings, Freya breaks his curse with Elena, Jules, and Katherine. Elijah was heartbroken but before Katherine died, she wrote him a note.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>He read it and understand why she wasn't scared of dying. She was tired of running and joining her family on the other side would be better but being Katherine, she killed Jenna to taunt Elena.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>After burying Jenna, Alaric went into his depressive state and Klaus turned Tyler into a hybrid. Mason was upset and almost was killed by Klaus by was saved by Stefan.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Stefan left with him to keep them safe and for his blood after Damon was bitten by Tyler.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Season 3:</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Mikael gets free because Damon, and Jeremy freed Mikael with Vicki's help,courtesy of Esther.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Mikael came to Mystic Falls and met with Stefan and Damon at a bar, knowing exactly who they were without introduction because of his experience as a Vampire Hunter.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Mikael asked Stefan a few questions about Klaus's plans and his current location, but Stefan could not answer them because Klaus had compelled him not to tell anyone his secrets.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Damon was unimpressed by Mikael's interrogation and jokingly asked if this was the extent of his capabilities. As a ploy to get Stefan to give him answers, Mikael inserted his hand in Damon's chest and threatened to rip his heart out if Stefan didn't tell him something about what Klaus was doing.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Stefan hesitated for a long moment, but he did eventually find a way around Klaus' compulsion by telling Mikael that he could lure Klaus back to town. Satisfied for the moment, Mikael removed his hand from Damon's chest, but before he left, he warned the brothers that if they went back on their word, he would drive a stake through their hearts as well as Klaus's.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>Mikael helped Elena and the Salvatore Brothers to lure Klaus back to Mystic Falls so he could kill him for good. To do this, the gang needed Klaus to believe that Mikael had truly been neutralized, and their story needed to be as true as possible to limit the risk of Stefan's compulsion betraying their plans. Mikael began by instructing Elena to dagger him temporarily so Stefan wouldn't technically be lying when he told Klaus that Mikael tried to kill Elena, forcing her to dagger him to protect herself.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Once he was reawakened, Rebekah was waiting beside him as she prepared for the Homecoming Dance . Knowing that Rebekah hated him, Mikael assured her that he never intended to kill her or Elijah , he just wanted to kill Klaus because in revenge for killing Esther and Henrik's death. Rebekah argued that if Mikael was hunting Klaus, he was hunting her, and informed him that while she was well aware of what Klaus had done, including recently discovering that Klaus killed their mother,she still blamed Mikael for making Klaus into the person he was and for turning them into monsters in the first place.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Later at the boarding house , Mikael showed Damon the white oak stake he had carved prior to burning the ancient tree down, which is the only weapon that could permanently kill an Original. Damon asked him why he feeds on vampires. His reply was: "I had a hand in creating vampires, but the bloodlust was never my intention. Over the centuries, I've learned to feed from the predator, not the innocent ."</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>When Stefan came into the room, Mikael viciously fed on Stefan until he passed out, as the two had made an earlier plan to incapacitate Stefan to ensure his compulsion wouldn't ruin the plan.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Afterward, he and Damon left the house to head to the Lockwood Mansion to proceed with their plan. At the mansion, Mikael found himself surrounded by Klaus' hybrids, who were acting as bodyguards around the perimeter of the house. When Klaus answered the door to find Mikael on the porch, he told his stepfather that his hybrids have been given orders to kill Mikael at his command. Mikael reminded him that the hybrids couldn't kill him, since he is immortal, but Klaus just replied, "But it will make a hell of a party game" .</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Mikael then grabbed "Elena" as a hostage (who, unbeknownst to both of them, was actually Caroline in disguise with a glamour spell) and threatened to kill her if Klaus didn't come outside to face him, knowing that she was the key to Klaus creating more hybrids.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Klaus called his bluff, so Mikael proved he was serious by stabbing "Elena" in the back with a knife.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>While Klaus was processing Elena's death, Damon appeared behind Klaus and stabbed him in the back with the white oak stake, though he missed Klaus' heart. As Damon was about to make the final blow, Stefan arrived (having been revived by Caroline earlier) and tackled him, knocking the stake out of his hands in the process. Klaus took advantage of everyone's distraction by grabbing the stake and driving it through Mikael's heart, and watched in shock as Mikael burst into flames and died, taking the only white oak stake with him.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Then it is revealed that Esther was the person in the sealed coffin which Abby and Bonnie Bennett managed to open. She arrives at her son, Klaus', home where she shocks her children with her presence. She declares that she forgives Klaus and wants them all to be a family again.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Esther and her children stay in the Niklaus's house in Mystic Falls. Due to the great resentment among the Originals, Esther attempts to control the situation, by organizing a ball to celebrate their union and return. However, Elijah and Niklaus doubt Esther's intentions. Esther sent an invitation to Elena Gilbert, asking to meet. At night, Elena, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie,Caroline, Matt and Carol attend the celebration.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p>When all the guests are present, Elijah introduces guests to his family and invites them to join the ball dance. Elena tries to go and meet Esther but Damon gets in her way. Elena asks Stefan to take care of Damon, while she meets Esther.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>Elijah meets Elena and asks her to tell him about his mother's intentions. When Elena finally meets Esther, she uses her magic and herbs to prevent others overhearing their conversation, while Finn is made to guard the room from outside. Esther then reveals what happened after Klaus killed her and how she is still alive. Esther then reveals that her intention, when creating vampires, was to protect her family and not to create an abomination. Esther tells Elena that her present intention is to destroy the Originals. The Ball is just an excuse to get all her children together and perform a Linking spell. (Esther says: if one goes, they all go.). Esther needed Elena's blood to complete the ritual and Link all the Originals. In the end, Esther completes the spell with the blood of Finn and a scroll with the names of the Originals.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>Esther meets Bonnie, Shelia, and Abby, hoping they would let her channel their ancestors. Her plan is to channel the whole Bennett witch line and turn her children back into humans before she kills them. Her children confront her after they learn the truth and she says she has no remorse in killing them because they were a curse, even the moral Elijah. Finn sees Sage with them and Esther pleads with him, but he tries to leaves, and she starts to hurt him, hurting the Mikaelsons.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>Elena tells the Mikaelsons brothers and Klaus comes up with a idea, he kills Abby, and turns her. Shelia is mortified and tells Elena she is no longer a friend of their family.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>The spirits abandoned Esther and she fled with Finn,she returns to tell Rebekah that she is dying. The spirits having abandoned her, she can no longer sustain her body and will die soon.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>Rebekah wants to know what she expects from her. Esther reveals that she hadn't been planning their deaths while on the other side: she had actually watched over her during all that time even when she had cried herself to sleep at nights calling her name.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>She then tells her that the only reason she was trying to kill them was that they shouldn't have lived for a thousand years as no one should live that long. She grabs Rebekah's hands and collapses on the floor.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>When Rebekah is watching Alaric find the Stake in the cave where no vampires are supposed to be able to enter, she crosses the barrier revealing that Esther had actually transferred her spirit into Rebekah earlier.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>Rebekah/Esther gives Klaus "the last white oak stake" and he burns it without hesitation. Klaus tells her he wants to leave tonight but Rebekah/Esther convinces him to stay one last night. Esther then goes to Alaric's apartment where all of the coffins are, Esther says she'll give him the real White Oak Stake when he can't use it on her in Rebekah's body she then opens a coffin containing her real body.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>Esther gives Alaric a dagger to neutralize Rebekah, he does so and Esther returns to her real body. Esther and Alaric go to the old cemetery, this area is revealed to be the same place where Klaus killed her 1000 years ago.</p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>The violence of her death marked the area of her power for all time. In the Salvatore tomb, Esther casts a spell to bind the protective magic in the Gilbert ring with the stake making the White Oak Stake indestructible. Alaric gives her the ring, she melts it and mixes it with the stake making it the ultimate weapon for the ultimate hunter.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Later that night at the decade dance Esther arrives to get Elena she tells her she means no harm and if she wants to help Alaric she'll come with her willingly or not. Elena follows Esther, just as Damon, Stefan, and Jeremy leave to help Elena, Stefan and Damon stop realizing Esther spelled a circle around the school with salt making all vampires and hybrids trapped. At the cemetery Esther apologizes for taking her away from the dance, and tells her its the burden of being the doppelganger, Alaric waits for them.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Esther then tells Elena she's turning Alaric into an Original like Mikael before him the vampire to end all vampires. Esther says that now he's in his darkest aspect it will be easier for him and his hatred toward vampires is what makes him strong.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>When Elena tries to tell Esther she doesn't know anything about him Esther reveals that every time he was killed wearing the ring she was there to nurture him, spoke to him, knowing every death would bring him closer to his true self, vampires took everything from him Esther's helping him get his vengeance.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Esther then begins to perform Her Immortality Spell. This was the same spell used to turn her children into vampires. Esther then attempts to use Elena blood for the spell though she refuses to give Esther her blood and says shell have to kill her to get it, Esther tells her death won't be necessary and forces Elena's blood out of her body and into the vial.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Once Alaric drinks the blood Esther stabs him in the heart killing him, and completing the spell. Esther tells Elena that when Alaric wakes up he be his old self for a few moments, and if he is then Elena can say goodbye before the transition's complete, she gives Elena a tissue.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Elena tells Esther that she wanted to undo the evil she created but turning Alaric is just as evil. Esther tells her that Alaric will not be like her children, she granted him enough power to kill the originals but when the time is right he'll then die, Esther explains that she wants a world where Elena and her loved ones will not suffer at the hands of vampires like Jenna did.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Esther also told her that Jenna also is not in the place Esther was on the other side, she doesn't know the torment, and that Jenna was pure, even when she turned she knew peace, which is what all of them can hope for. After hearing a noise outside Esther goes to find Jeremy and Matt pointing a gun and a crossbow at her. Elena tries to get them to put them down, but Esther instead has the weapons pointed at each other. Before Esther can kill Matt and Jeremy, Alaric comes up from behind and stabs Esther, killing her.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Klaus took Esther's body and pulls the dagger from Rebekah. He tells Esther her plan failed again and that he'll go on living and if the spirits preserve her again that he'll build an army so big that no one will touch him, and his survival will haunt her through eternity, and she will never destroy him. In Bonnie's dream Esther tells her that her sisters need her to finish what Esther started. Later, under Esther's control, Bonnie feeds Alaric her blood, completing the transition making Alaric an Enhanced Original and the ultimate hunter.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>The spell, however, had one major addition. Since Esther's spell called for the need of the doppelgangers blood to cast the Immortality Spell, she took the opportunity to bind Alaric's life to Elena's. Her intention for doing so was to correct her first mistake and a means of ensuring that he would have eventually died as Esther did not intend to have any more vampires roaming the earth after the Originals and their descendants have been killed. If Elena was near death or dying, then it would affect Alaric.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p>She made changes such as binding Alaric's life to a doppelganger, whereas the other Originals' immortality was granted by the white oak tree. This meant that he could not be killed at all, as long as Elena lived, thus meaning even the white oak stake or the white oak ash daggers have no effect on him, as it will not even neutralize him. The only way he could die is if someone killed Elena, which is why he had to guard her life.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>His darker personality was enhanced as well, as Alaric's true personality is now gone completely, replaced by the psychotic vampires hating serial killer that was created as a result of using the Gilbert ring to come back to life too many times, along with Esther manipulating his mind every time he died.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>Alaric was created to hunt down and kill all of the Originals, which quite possibly could have made him superior to all regular Originals, and possibly even Niklaus,the Original hybrid. His physical strength is shown when Klaus and Alaric fight in the school and the latter gains the upper hand by breaking Klaus's wrist, slamming Klaus against a locker, and then throwing him to the floor effortlessly.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>After Alaric gains the upper hand, he attempts to stake Klaus with the White Oak Stake while he is on the ground, however, Klaus manages to hold Alaric to a stalemate using all of his strength. Elena, fearing the consequence that Klaus' death would bring, decides she has to intervene to save Klaus, especially once she realized Alaric's true weakness, Elena herself. She then threatens to cut her own throat to force Alaric to stand down, calling his bluff by starting to slit her throat. This causes Alaric to lose his composure, giving Klaus time to push Alaric off and take Elena away from the scene.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>He then began draining Elena of all her blood, that way gaining enough blood to at least have some hybrids, while also killing off the greatest threat to him. When Elena asks why he is killing her, as he won't have an unlimited army anymore, he states that he doesn't need one as he has his family back. Elena counters saying that they will never truly trust him again, and that he is wants a back up family, which is why he is draining her blood instead of simply snapping her neck. Later, Tyler shows up and tries to free her, but Klaus finds him before he can get Elena out of the house.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>He asks how Tyler broke the sire bond, and Klaus states that that is impossible, Tyler countering by saying that true love is more important than sire bond induced loyalty. Klaus states that Tyler should be thanking him as he saved Tyler from the misery of life as a werewolf, but Tyler says that Klaus doesn't give a crap about him, he only wanted to not be alone.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>Klaus then prepares to kill him, but Stefan and Damon arrive. Tyler and Damon restrain Klaus, while Stefan plunges his hand into Klaus' chest, Bonnie and begin the spell again. Klaus looks at Stefan with a mixture of sadness and shock as his life fades away. He is then completely desiccated ,and his dead body falls to the floor. Everyone then holds a victory party, and Stefan and Damon later drive off with the purpose of disposing of Klaus' corpse.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>Damon stores Klaus' coffin in a warehouse outside of Mystic Falls. Bonnie and Freya arrives at the warehouse, and Damon tells her that he hid Klaus' coffin in compartment 1020, saying that compartment 666 would be too obvious (666 is the Devil's number, with Damon indicating that Klaus is the Devil).</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>Freya, Bonnie and Damon enter the compartment, and open Klaus' coffin. Klaus wakes up from his sleep, but is still in a desiccated state. Bonnie then asks Damon to give her a moment alone with Klaus, saying that she wants to appreciate the sight of him like this. After Damon leaves, Bonnie tells him that he should burn in hell.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>However, she knows that if he dies, so does her mother and friends, and she questions him what she is supposed to do about that.Off-screen,Bonnie and Freya save Klaus from Alaric by performing a spell that transferred his spirit into Tyler Lockwood 's body and possibly preserve his physical form.</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p></p>
          <div>
            <p>Later, Alaric shows up at the warehouse, catching Damon off guard. He demands to know Klaus' location, and Damon tells him that he stored in one of the compartments. Rebekah later shows up to retrieve Klaus' coffin. Rebekah and Damon try to sneak Klaus out of the warehouse, but are caught by Alaric. Alaric slams Rebekah against the car and tosses her aside. Damon tries to stop Alaric from opening Klaus' coffin, but fails. Alaric does so, and brandishing the White Oak Stake, plunges the weapon into Klaus' heart.</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>Klaus gasps in pain and bursts into flames, Rebekah screaming in horror. Damon gives Rebekah time to escape Alaric. Bonnie was talking to Tyler and realize she put a spell on him to transition his "soul" in with Tyler. He tells her that she and Freya did the spell brilliantly and he didn't think she had it in her as she tells him she did it to protect her friends and her mother.</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>Rebekah causes Elena and Matt to go off the bridge for daggering her.</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>Season 4</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>Klaus was put back in his own body and decided to leave town with his still loyal hybrids and the small amount of Elena's blood that he had left. (Since Rebekah killed Elena in order to kill Alaric, Elena had become a vampire and was no longer a viable blood source for the hybrids) But he decided he to stay, after learning about the new vampire hunter in town, as he wanted to protect the few hybrids he had left.</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>During this time, the remaining pack of hybrids, including Kimberley, Adrian, and Chris received help from Tyler and his werewolf friend Hayley to break their sire bonds for good, and they secretly formed their own pack. Klaus later killed Chris for disobedience, and to grow Jeremy's Hunter's Mark.</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>Although Klaus was not aware of his pack's betrayal, once he had learned what they had done, he violently killed all twelve hybrids (except for Tyler) with the Hunter's Sword he had recently found, as well as Tyler's mother, Carmen Lockwood, for good measure/revenge.</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>Unknown to Klaus, this is exactly what Hayley and Professor Atticus Shane had intended for Klaus to do all along, and they suggested that they needed to kill twelve hybrids as part of a sacrifice.</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>It was later revealed that Hayley was using Tyler and his pack in order to get information from Atticus Shane about her biological parents. The sacrifice eventually turned out to be part of the Expression Triangle, which would be used as a magical source of power for a witch using Expression magic. The Expression Triangle required three sites at which twelve beings were sacrificed on each site; one site where twelve humans were killed, one site where twelve hybrids were killed, and one site where twelve witches were killed. The sites needed to form a perfect, unilateral triangle.</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>Shelia comes back from her vacation and learns of the magic, Shane taught her and the people Shane sacrificed. She snaps some sense into Bonnie, and tells Damon to take care of him, after she learned he was trying to raise Silas.</p>
            <p> </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p> </p>
            <p></p>
            <div>
              <p>Damon killed Shane and finds his notes about The Travelers and Silas, so he gives them to Shelia.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>Hayley's whereabouts were unknown until Vaughn, a hunter, reveals to Damon and Rebekah that he got his information about Shane, from Hayley when they crossed paths on her way to New Orleans,Hayley was almost killed by a vampire named Will, who was sent by Damon, Klaus bit Will, poisoning him.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>Damon heads to New Orleans, to break the sire bond between him and Elena, since he doesn't love her. He learns of Charlotte and let's her go, but he hears about a witch named Jane Anne trying to bring back Esther, so he tells Klaus about her, causing them to leave Mystic Falls,in return Damon gets killed by Klaus for sending Will.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>Stefan buries his brother but Shelia uses a spell to use Damon's death to bring Alaric back as his original vampire self.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>The Other Side wasn't destroyed by the travelers, and Amara is still the Anchor because the Qetysiah/Silas storyline doesn't happen but when that hunter dies,Jeremy becomes a hunter and Sheila helps him control his instincts,they kill him, killing his entire line,Kol intends to kill Jeremy but finds Vaughn instead, they fight and Vaughn stabs Kol with a white oak dagger,sending him to sleep but in that breath, Kol rips out his heart.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>Klaus leaves with Finn's ashes and Kol's body.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>Stefan is living his life away from Mystic Falls.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>Season 5</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>With Damon dead, he left his house to Shelia and Alaric,who start to talk about building a school, to help young supernatural.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>Bonnie meets Enzo when he comes to visit Damon's grave.Enzo and Bonnie hit it off as friends since Shelia knew him as well. Bonnie meets Liv and Luke at whittmore and they become friends.</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p> </p>
              <p> </p>
              <p> </p>
              <p></p>
              <div>
                <p>Liv and Luke are from the Gemini Coven, and Bonnie learns that Josette,their sister has been trying to free her twin Kai after he killed a witch who intended to kill her and their dad locked him away in fear.</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>Bonnie and Shelia almost free Kai,but then their spell breaks the memories spell that was put on by Joshua.They learn that Malachi was born with a rare gene; he could not generate his own magic. Instead, he could only practice magic when he siphoned it from another witch through tactile contact, and this power was typically used up quickly.</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>Seeing this as an abomination of nature, Joshua and the rest of the coven decreed that Malachi could not become the Coven's leader. Joshua and his wife then continued to have more children until they finally had another set of twins, Lucas and Olivia Parker.</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>However, when Malachi realized his parents' plans, he was furious that he was being robbed of his place as future leader of the Coven. Desperate to be able to possess his own magic and to no longer have to rely on others to give it to him,Malachi slaughtered three of his siblings in an effort to find and kill Lucas and Olivia. He also seriously wounded his sister, Jo.</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>However, Jo was able to use a cloaking spell to save her brother and sister from Malachi. Afterwards, she hid her magic by sealing it in the same blade her brother used to butcher her body and told Malachi that she was willing to perform the Merge so long as he didn't harm any more of their siblings.</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>Later, as they attempted the ceremony,Malachi realized his sister had tricked him when he could not feel her magic as he held her hands. Joshua and the rest of the Coven then used the passing of a solar eclipse on the 10th of May, 1994, to imprison Malachi in a prison world, which trapped him in a temporal time loop where he was forced to relive the same day over and over again and be forever alone, as he was incapable of killing himself to escape his punishment.</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>As a price for locking her brother away, Jo was allowed to leave the Coven,but Joshua manipulated her memories before she left. She became a doctor, leaving her magic sealed in the kitchen knife at the Parker house in Portland.</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>The witches stop the spell and with Jo's permission,they strip her of her magic,so if Kai gets out,he can't merge with her. Shelia decides to use her blood and Bonnie,Liv,and Luke's magic to seal the 1994ascendentboth on their world and the prison world sealing the world off forever,keeping Kai in his prison forever.</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>The Gemini Coven reveal that Salvatore mother is in a Prison World. They perform the spell and unknowingly free the Heretics along with Lily. Lily and the heretics start murdering the people of mystic falls.</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>Lily tires to kill the Bennett's but the vampires defend them. The Heretics are pissed and Lily frees Julian from his coffin with the Phoenix Stone.</p>
                <p> </p>
                <p> </p>
                <p> </p>
                <p> </p>
                <p></p>
                <div>
                  <p>The group kidnapped Julian and Lily comes to collect him but Bonnie and Liv use a spell to reveal that Julian killed Stefan's son and wanted the Heretics to be his army not family.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Lily watches as Valerie kill him and feels nothing except disgust with him and herself, but one of Julian's witches ripped Lily's heart out. Nora killed her.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>With Lily and Julian gone,Malcolm, Nora,Mary-Louise,Beau,Valerie, and Oscar stay in Mystic Falls. Caroline and Valerie end up together.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Shelia heals Beau, so he can speak again and tells Malcolm that he loves him, Malcolm knew already but didn't say anything because of the major racism back then and didn't want Beau even more stressed for loving a white man,Beau told Malcolm that times has changed and their immortal now, none of those people can hurt them, if they did, he would take care of them.Nora and Mary-Louise helped them adjust to the period.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>After that, the entire heretic coven siphon the Phoenix Stone while Bonnie, Liv and Luke destroy it, sending the vampire souls to the otherside.Bonnie also found a spell that allows a vampire to become human again and uses it on Alaric.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Bonnie destroys the spell right after,and wipe everyone's memories of it.Rayna Cruz comes to Mystic Falls, and Oscar uses himself as a sacrifice to take Rayna Cruz down.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>With his death,Luke,Liv,Bonnie and the Heretics banish her to a prison world. The Heretics were going to bring Oscar back but he decided to stay on the other side with his wife and sisters,who waited for him for years.Nora and Beau also help Bonnie cleanse her of Expression.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Stefan comes back with his girlfriend Ivy and meets everyone.Everyone is shocked that Ivy is a vampire. Tyler heads to New Orleans after finding a old family heirloom that held a bone and a note from his parental grandmother about their family secret, about being guardians to this bone.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Season 6</p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Stefan tells them that Elena tired to kill Ivy after turning off her humanity and Stefan had to kill her, so he had to turn Ivy. The others weren't surprised but grieved in their own way. Jeremy buried his sister, and understood what happened. He decides to stay in Mystic falls.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Jeremy and Luke end up together after they were drunk.Jeremy realized he was Bi, and decided to ask Luke out. After going out a few times, Luke finally decided to Jeremy's boyfriend. Bonnie and Liv threatened him if he hurt Luke.During this, a old friend of Tyler's comes to Mystic Falls, and ends up falling for Bonnie,her name was Angelica,a Werewolf.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Shelia was happy that Bonnie found someone she could love and know she could die knowing the future was in good hands.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Jo told everyone she's pregnant with twins and Alaric was happy. They decided to get married. The Gemini Coven come and bless the wedding. A witch who hated them, tried to kill Joshua but Stefan killed him.Jo gave birth to the twins,months later but died from their siphon after that,Alaric opened the doors to the school, the Heretics left the town to travel well except Valerie who fell in love with Caroline.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>That's the end of Vampire Diaries.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>The Originals</p>
    <p>Freya was never taken by dahlia because Ayana sensed her magic, and together they cloaked Freya, Ayana told Esther and her husband, Mikael, about a mystical land far away in the New World where the inhabitants experienced good health,speed and strength. After they arrived in the New World,Ayana became known as the healer and prophet of their new village due to her frequent communion with the Spirits and her insight into the metaphysical and spiritual realms of the universe</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Freya was the firstborn Mikaelson Witch,so she helped teach Kol,about magic when he tapped into his magic.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Even though Freya was around, Mikael still was abusive, and Esther cheated on him with a werewolf who was the chief of the local native tribe.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>When Klaus and Henrik went out to see the wolves, Freya followed them when she had feeling of dread. She came too late,she almost killed the wolves who almost killed Henrik.Together, Freya and Ayana healed her brother,but his wounds internally were too much for them to heal.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>He died that day and everything changed,and it caused Esther and Mikael to do the unthinkable.</p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>Mikael asked Ayana for help so that they could make all of their children immortals but their family friend refused to help him in fear of upsetting the balance of nature.Mikael soon found another witch who would help him his wife,Esther, she stole the immortality spell created by Qetsiyah a thousand years previously, and adapted the spell in order to give their children abilities of superhuman strength ,speed,agility and healing that would be even stronger than those of the werewolves.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Esther drew on mystic symbols in order to fuel her spell; she called upon the Sun for life, and the white oak tree, long known for being one of the earth's eternal objects, for immortality so that she and Mikael would never have to suffer the grief of losing a child again.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>In order to complete the ritual,Mikael had his children drink wine laced with the blood ofTatia a Petrova doppelgänger and distant descendant of the world's first immortal woman, Amara before he then thrust his sword through their chests.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>They awoke in transition, and on their father's orders, drank Human blood from a village girl in order to complete their transformation into the Original vampires.Esther used her children's blood to then link Freya to them,becoming a immortal witch.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Unfortunately for them, there were consequences for this transformation, and Nature sought to try to restore the balance they upset by giving them a weakness for every new strength they had gained.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>The sun that gave them life burned them, their thirst for human blood was insatiable, and their neighbors could lose their homes to them by not inviting them inside.Vervain flowers, which grew at the base of the white oak tree, burned them and protected against compulsion.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Finally, the White Oak Tree,which gave them immortality, was also the one substance on earth that could actually destroy them for good. In the end, they burned the tree down to ensure their survival, though the ashes were saved to later be used against them. When Klaus made his first kill after being turned into a vampire, it triggered his werewolf gene , which ultimately revealed the truth of his parentage to his family - Klaus was not Mikael's son but was instead the son of the chief of their village's werewolf clan,with whom Esther had an affair.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Once Mikael learned of Esther's infidelity and realized that her lover's pack were the werewolves who had killed Henrik, Mikael hunted down and killed Klaus' father and his entire family, igniting a war between Vampires and werewolves that still exists to this day.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Soon after the Mikaelsons were turned into vampires and learned of Klaus' werewolf heritage, Esther was obligated to curse Klaus in order to make his werewolf nature dormant so that he would not upset nature further by possessing so much power. However, Klaus felt betrayed by this punishment, and in retaliation, Klaus murdered his mother and framed Mikael for the act.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p>Luicen,Aurora, and Tristan are the first vampires of Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah's sirelines,Sage is the first vampire of Finn's sireline.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>Sage was accepted into the family but when the hunters of the five daggered him, Klaus left him daggered because he was envious of he and sage's love. Sage escaped with her life, Rebekah and Freya begged him to free him but he was angry with them because they fell in love with two of the hunters.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>When the family came to Mystic Falls, Klaus met Katherine again, and kidnapped her for breaking Elijah's heart. Freya casts the spell to undo Klaus's Hybrid curse with Jules, Katherine and Elena as the sacrifice. Before Katherine dies, she reveals that she killed Jenna and gave a note to Klaus.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>After burying Jenna, Alaric went into his depressive state and Klaus turned Tyler into a hybrid. Mason was upset and almost was killed by Klaus, but was saved by Stefan,who left him to keep everyone safe.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>Klaus gave Elijah the note, and he understood why she wasn't scared of dying. She was tired of running and joining her family on the other side would be better but being Katherine, she killed Jenna to taunt Elena.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>Hayley and Klaus have the one night stand and Hayley leaves to New Orleans.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>Originals Season 1</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>The Mikaelson Family finds out about the harvest. Marcel saved Davina from the Harvest a year before.After completing the Harvest with Esther's power,Celeste hijacks it and brings back PapaTunde,Bastianna and Genevieve.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>PapaTunde,Bastianna and Celeste are killed bringing back Monique, Abigail and Davina.Monique tries to kill Sophie but Rebekah stops her from doing so, cementing their friendship.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p></p>
          <div>
            <p>Esther manipulates the coven to kill Hope as she is born,but everyone's surprise,When Hayley Marshall gave birth to Hope,she also ended up giving birth to another baby girl, who first display of magic out of the womb was a shockwave.</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>Genevieve and Monique were happy for the power and were preparing the ritual. Abigail tried to leave with the twins since a few of the ancestors didn't agree with Esther, and trusted Abigail to do the right thing, but she was stopped by the others.</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>Genevieve was going to sacrifice Abigail and the twins but before she could the Mikaelsons and their allies kill her and Monique. Klaus was about to kill Abigail but Sophie tells him, that she tried to save the twins. Klaus sees she's telling the truth.</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>Cassie comes back but Esther is possessing her,along with Finn possessed by a witch named Richard.Francesca gets the pack to split apart and Esther brings back Mikael as well.</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>The sisters were sent away with their auntie Bex.</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>Season 2</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>Jackson, the Mikaelsons and Hayley kills Francesca and her family after they killed multiple members of the crescent pack ,who didn't join them.Tyler comes to New Orleans and learns of The Crescent Pack, and his royal bloodline there. He and Jackson became friends and then they get closer.</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>Hayley attempts to get closer to Jackson, but Jackson tells her he doesn't have feelings for her and Mary smiles because she knows that Hayley would put the Mikaelsons first before anyone no matter the consequences.The twins come back.</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>Mary soon notices that Jackson and Tyler have a strong relationship even in wolf form, so she tells them about the ritual and Jackson marries Tyler, out of love and responsibility to the pack.</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>Klaus decides to have the wedding at his home and Tyler tells him, thank you but he will never forgive him and Hayley for killing his mother and old pack.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div>
              <p>Hayley wants to defend herself but Jackson stops her excuses.Tyler and Jackson get married, finishing the ritual, so the pack could control their transformations.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>Tyler and Klaus still hate each other but he's not willing to destroy their pack for him and anyone, but is willing to work with Mikaelsons only if needed. Elijah meets a new vampire named Gia and fell in love with her.Kol and Davina start to flirt but Davina takes it too seriously and plays with her heart.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>Soon Davina and Abigail find out about Cassie, using the ancestors who still hate Esther and they go to Freya. The witches go back to the cemetery with the Mikaelsons in tow with Marcel,Jackson and Tyler.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>Klaus betrayed everyone and killed Gia,to prove to Esther he was working with her, then Esther cursed Tyler and Jackson along with the entire pack, which included Hayley, but at the last minute,Finn sends Esther's soul out of Cassie's body to prove the others he was trying to help his family and get Sage back</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>Everyone is angry at Klaus,but don't do anything. Esther possess another Witch, who called on her, a woman named Elizabeth.Mikael and Esther killed a few wolves to start her massacre,which include Aiden.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>Elizabeth and Mikael kidnapped Finn in Richard's body.Marcel finds a witch that is Josephine's most trustful witch,who was Vincent Griffith to help them, he decided to and they recused Finn but Cami was kidnapped.Klaus was angry, so they all caught up to Cami in a warehouse, Mikael snapped her neck and Klaus attacked him.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>Esther kills Kol with a white stake but Vincent,Davina,and Sophie used their power to send into him into a dying witch's body and consecrates that body to the well, sending Kol there.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>Esther then killed Finn.Freya,Vincent,Davina,and Sophie, used their combine power to send Esther back to the Other Side, and destroy Elizabeth's spirit.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>Cami wakes up as a vampire in transition, shocking Klaus. Mikael takes this opportunity to try to leave but Freya puts him a deep sleep, that he will never wake up from, unless she wants him to. Cami drinks blood becoming a vampire and breaks up with Klaus for his bullshit especially when he forced her to turn.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>Kol's sideline died as well, then Davina becomes the Regent, after Josephine gives the position up because she knew times have changed and Vincent doesn't want the Job,but Davina wants to bring back Kol.Abigail, Cassie become Elders for the French Quarter Coven and ended their friendship with Davina after they realized she left them dead and didn't care.Rebekah leaves to find witches who are capable of bring back Kol and Finn back from the dead.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>Season 3</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>Tyler and Jackson help the pack during the full moons and Hayley sees her daughter.Sophie,Cassie,Abigail spend months trying to break the curse but can't because Celeste's power can only break it. They ask Davina but she doesn't because she can't do spells for the Mikaelsons.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>She tells the covens to not expand into Gentility and Kara attacks Davina, Davina stops her spell, warns her of being shunned.That night, Hayley disappears, because Davina uses Hayley to kill Kara,her witches defend her and she kills them.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>The Trinity and The Strix come to the city. Aurora kills Lucian's seer and Aya finds Rebekah in Morocco with the help of a witch who Klaus orphaned when he was there, years ago but Aurora steals Rebekah coffin.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>During Thanksgiving, Davina gets shunned after Vincent figures out what Davina did.Unknown to everyone,Vincent and Marcel knew she had to leave the nine covens because the strix wanted her. Vincent becomes the Regent.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>Davina joins the the Strix Coven, and they finish the unlocking spell.The. Strix kidnapped Elijah and Klaus.They unlink them both, but Tristan kills Jackson in front of Tyler and Hayley.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>Tristan is suddenly stunned when Tyler rips out his heart.Aya sees Tristan's death and escapes with her life, causing the Strix to flee and to gather strength in the shadows.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>Meanwhile in another room of the Davilla Estate,Aurora and Cami fight. With her dark objects,she decapitates Aurora in front of Klaus.Davina brings back Kol with the Nexus Vortis,but Cassie and Abigail bring Finn back because they promised Rebekah to bring him back, when Elijah daggered her.</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p></p>
              <div>
                <p>Meanwhile witch loyal to Nadia resurrects Katherine into a another's vampire body, so no one could know her. The two leave New Orleans,done with the Mikaelson's and the Salvatore's bullshit.</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>Tyler helps plan the funeral for Jackson, Hayley helps as well, Josh helps Tyler grieve since he lost Aiden as well. After the Funeral, Lucien kidnaps Freya and Vincent.</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>Sophie, Finn, Elijah and Cami, track them down to Mystic Falls, but it's too late, Lucien creates the beast serum and almost kills Cami but Sophie throws him back, and pushes Cami away while Lucien bites into Sophie's throat.</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>Cami stakes him in the heart, but he throws her and Sophie away,Freya protects them, Lucien smiles and Sophie dies in Cami's arms.When they come back, Sophie is consecrated, while Cami gives a speech, because she and Sophie were good friends.</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>The Ancestors cursed Kol with madness and he kills Davina.The Ancestors strip Vincent of his regency. Van becomes the regent, Lucien takes Hayley and Rebekah.He tortures them, and gives them a ultimatum, give him Klaus or he kills them both.</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>While Vincent, Cami,Kol,try to help bring Davina and Sophie back to life, Freya draws them into a circle but with time not her on side, Elijah and Freya decided to use them to steal the ancestors power. In that moment, she uses Elijah's vampire power to keep them grounded to this plane.</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>Cassie and Abigail along with Van bring Davina and Sophie back. Though they were angry, at Freya and Elijah.</p>
                <p></p>
                <div>
                  <p>Van and his allies were killed by Marcel.The members of the Ninith Ward Coven who survived took custody of Van's Sisters,Jia and Hannah.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Everyone was happy but Marcel,Vincent and many others were very angry at Freya's and Elijah's betrayal because Freya could have condemned Davina and Sophie. Marcel becomes the Beast, biting Finn,Kol, Elijah and poisons Freya.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Davina and Rebekah stop him,from hurting others. Marcel puts Klaus in prison with papatunde's blade in him. Freya links her family to him. Hayley and Davina leave New Orleans with the Mikaelsons in coffins.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Vincent,Sophie,Cassie and Abigail unlink the ancestors from the living for the part they played with Van and Lucien.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Season 4</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Hope and Harmony are 16 now,students of the Salvatore school.However when they were 10, a vampire kidnapped the twins and in an attempt to expose the real "Niklaus. Mikaelson", he forced Harmony to see horrible things her father had done. The experience left her with PTSD, a fear of the Mikaelsons,and unlocked her status as a Seer (a rare witch ability that specializes in Divination and visions into the past, present, and future), in which she had uncontrollable visions and unfortunately saw the terrible things her family had done.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Harmony had began to have a distant relationship with her paternal relatives because of this, but also trained herself for inevitable fights just for being a Mikaelson.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Her relationship with Hope was also strained because of their different views of their family (Hope sees the idealized fantasy Hayley spun, Harmony sees the cruel reality.)</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Davina used her magic to link herself to Hayley causing her to not age. They meet Keelin and tell her everything instead of kidnapping her.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Keelin agrees to help her and gives her venom to cure them in exchange for a moonlight ring but Alistair's men caught up to them, so all three women fight, killing them.Hope sells her blood to Henry and he kills himself becoming a hybrid. Hope let's him lose in the city and gets Poppy killed.She also kidnaps Hayley to prove that she just as Mikaelson as her family.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Marcel is angry at Hope, but not Henry, since he was sire bond, Hope releases him from it and he leaves New Orleans and hates Hope because she didn't seem to care if he hurt anyone.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>The women free the Mikaelsons.Klaus has alot catch up on but happy to see Hope. Davina tells Kol and she loves him but he tells her they are never happening. Davina finally understands and decides to just be friends.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>After giving her the moonlight ring,Keelin leaves but gives advice to Davina to leave the Mikaelsons.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>The Nazi Vampires come into New Orleans, and kidnap Hayley by using Roman, a older friend of Hope's.Hope,Harmony,and Roman "find" Hayley and Greta wants the twins to bind themselves along with Hayley.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Hayley was cursed but Elijah came too late. Hayley takes Greta's ring off and runs out into the sunlight,killing them both.Harmony saw her mother's death.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>The Nazi Vampires were starting trouble for both Marcel and Klaus. The Mikaelsons and Marcel, Davina, Vincent, Sophie, Cassie, and Abigail, became allies again but The Nazi Vampires kidnapped Marcel and make serums that can kill a original. They get him back but at the cost of Finn when he threw himself in front of Harmony when one shot at her.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Harmony blamed herself and her magic started to react in that way. She found Roman and Antoinette, the twins tortured them for Hayley and Finn's death. She couldn't kill them though, Harmony freed them and after all of that, they all teamed up and the twins used their magic to kill the Nazi vampires in New Orleans.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>A huge funeral was thrown for people who lost their lives to the Nazi Vampires.During the season,Vincent used the Harvest to bring the ancestors back to enhance their power to fight the vampires.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>When Hope killed the Nazi vampires at the same time,it released a massive Nexus Vorti.Freya uses most of that power to bring back Hayley and Vincent uses what's left of it to make the ancestral spirits unable to harm their descendants,no more and bring back two friends,with the ancestors power, Jackson and Aiden.</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p></p>
                  <div>
                    <p>Tyler and Josh are reunited with their loved ones,Jackson and Tyler leave New Orleans after making Lisanna the Alpha and promising her to find Henry. Josh &amp; Aiden leaves as well because they were tired of losing everyone to the Mikaelsons.Roman &amp; Antoinette leave but in hopes of redeeming their themselves but they still hate the Mikaelsons,except Harmony.</p>
                  </div>
                  <div>
                    <p>Marcel and Rebekah talk about their relationship and both accept their better as family/friends,so he stayed with Sofia.Klaus and Elijah decided to stay in New Orleans with Hayley,Elijah,Freya.</p>
                  </div>
                  <div>
                    <p>Rebekah left the city along with Kol since they were angry that Finn was left again.Harmony and Hope go back to school but Harmony blamed Finn's death and Hayley's 2nd death on Hope for her selfishness and Harmony's vengefulness and unwillingness to forgive lead to drop "Mikaelson" from her name and cut ties with Hope,Klaus,Hayley,Elijah,Freya.</p>
                  </div>
                  <div>
                    <p>Klaus decides to give money to the Salvatore school in honor of Finn.Marcel and Sofya rule the vampires with their council.Vincent stayed the leader of witches and lisanna became the Alpha of the Crescent Pack.The Mikaelsons represent themselves and vowed to not cause any more drama unless something threatened them.Davina decided to go back to school with Marcel's help.</p>
                  </div>
                  <div>
                    <p>The city was united in fear and peace.</p>
                  </div>
                  <div>
                    <p>That's the end of The Originals</p>
                  </div>
                  <p> </p>
                </div>
                <hr/>
                <p> </p>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. TIMELINE(2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <hr/>
  <p>American Horror Story Coven</p>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p>2013</p>
</div><div>
  <p>September</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Misty Day is burned alive by religious revivalists when she brings a dead bird back to life and they believe this to be dark magic.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>October</p>
</div><div>
  <p>After Zoe Benson kills her boyfriend Charlie with her Black Widow power,Myrtle Snow comes to the Benson residents to retrieve Zoe and bring her to Miss Robichaux's Academy to become a ward and learn how to control her powers.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fiona receives medicine from Dr. Zhong to make her younger which doesn't have major results, angering Fiona,causing her to use Vitalum Vitalis and suck the life force out of the doctor.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kyle Spencer's fraternity brother, Archie, rapes Madison Montgomery, despite Kyle's attempts to stop him, causing Madison to use her powers and crash the bus in which Kyle and his frat brother's were inside. The crash kills everyone,except for two (including Archie). Zoe decides to go to the hospital in which the two frat boys were held and kills Archie.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fiona unearths Delphine LaLaurie.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Misty Day resurrects herself.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zoe and Madison resurrect Kyle,who Zoe developed a crush on.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fiona has a meeting with Marie Laveau that inadvertently leads to a war between witches and the voodoo practitioners.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cordelia and her husband Hank make a fertility ritual to have a baby, but it doesn't seem to work.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>October 29th:</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fiona makes Delphine the Coven's Maid and Queenie's personal slave.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Madison and Nan visits the Ramsey house, meeting the new neighbors Joan Ramsey and her son Luke. When annoyed with Joan's devout Christian beliefs, Madison uses her magic to set their curtains on fire, with Madison discovering she had Pyrokinesis.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Later that night, Joan enters the Academy and threatens Fiona to keep her girls in line or she will press charges, revealing to Fiona that Madison had pyrokinesis. Intrigued and concerned that Madison might be the next Supreme, Fiona discovers Madison's Pyrokinesis by having her light her cigarette from across the room.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>October 30th:</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fiona takes Madison out on brunch to test other Seven Wonders. Fiona teaches Concilium by having Madison force a man into the middle of the street. Fiona is convinced she is the next Supreme.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zoe returns Kyle to his mother,Alicia Spencer in the ninth ward. Alicia rapes Kyle causing him to kill her to Zoe's dismay.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fiona takes Madison out for a night on the town. Seeing a young Madison, in the prime of her youth and powers, reminds Fiona of the prime she once had when she was younger, and becomes envious of Madison. Fiona then reveals to Madison her cancer diagnosis and asks Madison to kill her for the sake of the Coven. When Madison refuses, Fiona accidentally kills Madison in front of Spalding by slitting her throat like Anna Leigh.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Marie sends the minotaur to Delphine, and Queenie protects Delphine. Queenie attempts to stop the Minotaur from attacking herself and LaLaurie, but decides to take the chance to lose her virginity. Queenie is seriously injured when the Minotaur attacks her, and Fiona brings her back to life using Vitalum Vitalis.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>October 31st:</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fiona decapitates the Minotaur and has Spalding send it to Cornrow City to Marie's dismay.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hank, secretly doing his witch hunting business, meets with Kaylee and decides to participate in sexual activity with her only to shoot her in the head with a pistol.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Witches' Council visit Miss Robichaux's Academy to investigate Madison's disappearance and Myrtle believes Madison was murdered by Fiona.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A cloaked witch hunter throws acid in Cordelia's face. Cordelia becomes blind from the acid attack, but discovers a new power known as the Sight.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Marie, acting on revenge for decapitating the Minotaur, performs a necromancy ritual to raise her army of the dead and sends them to the Coven. Zoe gets rid of the zombies with a chainsaw and a newly discovered power; Curse Breaking.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>November</p>
</div><div>
  <p>November 1st:</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fiona, with the help of Queenie, frames Myrtle for Cordelia's acid attack and is burned at the stake. Later, Myrtle is resurrected by Misty.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zoe, Queenie and Nan accidentally contact the axeman while trying to contact Madison.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zoe discovers that Spalding has had Madison's corpse in his bedroom.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>November 2nd:</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cordelia discovers with her new power that Hank has been unfaithful and that Myrtle was burned at the stake.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Madison is resurrected by Misty with Zoe's help.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zoe frees the Axeman.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>November 3rd:</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cordelia discovers with her power that Fiona killed Madison.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Spalding is murdered by Zoe.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>November 4th:</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Queenie leaves the coven and gives Delphine to Marie.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>November 5th:</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Misty joins the Coven.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Joan is murdered by Hank and resurrected by Misty.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>November 6th:</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Myrtle kills Quentin and Pembroke, part of the magic council that had sentenced Myrtle to death. She then restores Cordelia's eyesight by giving her Quentin's right eye and Pembroke's left eye.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>November 8th:</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hank kills nearly all the voodoos.He shoots Queenie and nearly kills Maria Laveau. Queenie kills Hank by taking one of his discarded pistols and shooting herself in the head using her power. Marie Laveau then left Queenie behind.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Joan kills Luke after she discovers he knows of her involvement in his father's death.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>November 9th:</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Marie steals a baby from a maternity ward.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cordelia and Fiona are told by Marie that Hank was hired to kill the coven, however, he decided to kill the voodoos out of love for Cordelia.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nan discovers a new gift, Concilium.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>November 10th:</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fiona and Marie join forces to take down Delphi Trust. The spell works, but Fiona collapses. Desperate, she asks Marie how she obtained her immortality. Marie finally reveals it was by sacrificing her son to Papa Legba, and must sacrifice a person every year as part of the arrangement with him to keep her immortality.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Madison learns Vitalum Vitalis and knocks Misty out and buries her alive in a casket.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nan forces Joan to drink bleach, in revenge for Luke's death.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fiona summons Papa Legba and asks him for immortality, but he refuses her request because she had already sold her soul to the Axeman.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>November 11th:</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Marie and Fiona kill Nan as Marie needs a soul of an innocent.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>November 12th:</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Coven have a funeral for Nan.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>November 14th:</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Fiona and Marie kill the witch hunter organization, Delphi Trust, with the help of the Axeman.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Delphine dismembers and buries Marie's body.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zoe and Kyle flee to Orlando, Florida, out of love for one another, however, they're forced to return, due to Kyle's instability.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>November 15th:</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Queenie convinces Papa Legba that he should end Marie's immortality since she is unable to continue her deal.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Queenie kills Delphine.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fiona gives Cordelia her necklace, which allows Cordelia to see Fiona's plan to kill all the witches.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cordelia and Queenie free Misty from her entombment and revive her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fiona gives the Axeman a new memory so that the Coven think that she is dead. The Coven kills the Axeman.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>November 16th:</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Coven partakes in an evening meal to commence the Seven Wonders, as for some it could be their last meal.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>November 17th</p>
</div><div>
  <p>At dawn, the Seven Wonders commences. Madison, Misty, Queenie, and Zoe begin with Telekinesis, by summoning a lit candlestick to their hands and blowing out the flame. All four attempt and succeed at Telekinesis.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The four girls are then tested in Concilium. Misty first succeeds by making Queenie slap herself in the face. Queenie then forces Misty to pull her own hair. Zoe and Madison use their powers against each other and Kyle. All four succeed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>At dusk, all four girls attempt Descensum by projecting their souls into Hell. Queenie returns to her job at the Chicken Shack. Madison performs in a live television production of the Sound of Musicand plays the non-lead role of Liesl von Trapp. Zoe is repeatedly broken up with by Kyle. Misty is in her old science classroom and is forced by her teacher to kill and dissect a live frog everytime she revives it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>November 18th:</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Queenie, Madison, and Zoe descend and return from Hell before dawn. Misty Day is unable to recognize she is in her own hell and remains trapped. At dawn, Misty's body disintegrates, trapping her soul in Hell</p>
</div><div>
  <p>After a brief moment of pause - Zoe, Madison, and Queenie attempt Transmutation. Due to the stress of the Seven Wonders, the girls find relief by turning it into a game of teleportation tag. However, Zoe miscaluates and teleports herself onto the gate, impaling and killing her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Using Zoe's recently deceased corpse, Queenie and Madison are tested for Vitalum Vitalis. Queenie is unsuccessful in reviving Zoe. Madison, fearful that reviving Zoe might cost her the chances of being Supreme, instead kills and revives a fly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fearing the Coven cannot survive another neglectful Supreme like Fiona through Madison, Myrtle Snow convinces Cordelia to partake in the Seven Wonders.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>November 19th:</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cordelia and Madison are tested on Pyrokinesis. While Madison is clearly able to do it, Cordelia manages to light a candle and ignite the fireplace while blind.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cordelia then attempts and succeeds at Concilium by having Queenie dance while Cordelia had her back turned to her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cordelia is tested on and passes Telekinesis by levitating the piano in the corner.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cordelia then attempts Decensum and projects her soul into Hell, in which she is constantly asking for her mother's approval and getting slapped in the face by Fiona.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>November 20th:</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cordelia's soul returns to her soul barely before dawn. When approached, she then immediately performs and completes Transmutation by teleporting behind Myrtle, Madison, and Queenie.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Myrtle Snow administers the Divination test by having Cordelia and Madison divine within scattered rocks a hidden possession from one of the former Supremes. Cordelia manages to divine and find the broach that once belonged to Supreme Mimi DeLongpre. When tasked to divine and find one of the possessions belonging to former supreme Anna Leigh Leighton, Madison is unable to locate it despite unironically using Anna Leigh's personal cigarette holder. Madison fails the Seven Wonders.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Humiliated, Madison begins to pack and leave with the intention of revealing to the public the Coven and the Academy out of spite. Kyle then strangles Madison to death because she refused to resurrect Zoe. Spalding witnesses the murder and advises to bury the body in the garden.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cordelia attempts the Vitalum Vitalis on Zoe's corpse. Zoe is then revived and Cordelia collapses. Cordelia then arises, eyes fully restored, and is crowned the new Supreme.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>2014</p>
</div><div>
  <p>January</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cordelia goes public about witches.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The warlocks moves the Hawthorne School for Exceptional Young Men underground to avoid publicity, after part of their school is burned down by discriminatory neighbors.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Myrtle is burned at the stake for killing Quentin Fleming and Cecily Pembroke.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fiona dies in Cordelia's arms and Cordelia officially becomes the next Supreme. She then opens Miss Robichaux's doors to the next generation of young witches to not only learn how to use their powers, but to be proud.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ahs Apocalypse</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>2015</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>October</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Michael Langdon, being raised by Constance Langdon, starts developing evil motivations, such as killing small animals, eventually leading him to murder his nanny. Overnight, Michael ages an entire decade in just a few hours and almost kills Constance with his newfound strength, before stopping himself. She brings in a priest to help Michael but discovers Michael had murdered him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Constance, realizing Michael could kill her at any moment and would never stop killing, as well as feeling she had failed as a mother, commits suicide in the Murder House, joining the rest of the undead spirits, including Tate,Beau, and her daughter Rose in the afterlife, refusing to see Michael when he arrives.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>In Constance's absence,Ben Harmon acts as a father figure to Michael, as the son he never had, causing him to become estranged with his wife,Vivien Harmon, who thinks Ben should spend more time with his biological family. Michael is able to discover that Tate is his father, however, Tate, aggravated by being banished by Violet Harmon,refuses to accept Michael as his son, believing him to be pure evil.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>In Michael's anger, he kills two new owners of the house, erasing their spirits from the house by burning them away, causing Ben to refuse to speak to Michael.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>October 27th:</p>
</div><div>
  <p>While living in the house, Michael is visited by Satanists, including Miriam Mead, and during a Satanic ceremony, Satan himself arrives beside Michael, causing Michael to proclaim Satan as his true father.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Believing Michael needs to be stopped, Vivien tries to kill Michael in his sleep, however, Michael expects it and tries to destroy Vivien's soul. Before the process can be completed, Tate saves Vivien, and in the confusion, Michael flees from the house, joining Mead and the Satanists.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>November</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mallory is discovered by her parents to be floating while she sleeps. They kick her out from fear of her being a Satan worshipper. She then sees Cordelia Goode on television and goes to New Orleans to apply for acceptance into Miss Robichaux's Academy. She is accepted and given a tour throughout the academy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Queenie managed to get tickets on The Price is Rightin Los Angeles and books a flight and reservation to the Hotel Cortez,with Cordelia bewitching the ticket so that she will be chosen on the show.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Before Queenie arrived to the Hotel Cortez, Liz and Iris release Romana Royale from her prison to help hunt down and kill the Countess, but must first supply her with fresh, healthy blood to sustain herself. The plan was to plant Romana in one of the rooms and have an unsuspecting guest be given that room and drained by Romana.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Queenie arrives to the Hotel and despite Liz recognizing her as one of the witches gives her the room key. Queenie is then attacked by Romana but manages to use her Voodoo Doll powers to protect herself and harm Ramona. James Patrick March, however, manages to kill her and her body is drained of blood by Ramona.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cordelia Goode, sensing that something awful has happened to Queenie, checks into the Hotel Cortez in the hopes of rescuing her, but finds that Queenie is trapped there as a spirit and cannot leave the hotel's confines. Despite her best attempts at using incantations and enchantments to set her free, each of them fail and she is forced to bid her former student a tearful goodbye</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>2016</p>
</div><div>
  <p>October</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Three and a half years before the prophesized apocalypse, Cordelia Goode was given a horrible vision of the end of the world. Between this and not being able to save Queenie from the Hotel Cortez,Cordelia resurrects myrtle Snow to help aide her and the other witches for the battle ahead</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>2017</p>
</div><div>
  <p>June</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Michael Langdon is being raised by Miriam Mead, his adoptive mother in The Church of Satan.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>June 23rd:</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Miriam Mead and Michael Langdon go to the local butcher to acquire a goat's head for an incantation. The butcher makes rude remarks towards Miriam. Michael then uses his powers of telekinesis to stab the butcher with five knives, killing him. Michael is then arrested for killing the butcher. While being interrogated by an abusive police officer, Michael levitates the officer's body, contorts and breaks his bones, and explodes his head.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>June 24th:</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The video footage is then sent to the Grand Chancellor of the Warlocks,Ariel Augustus, by a sympathetic member in the LAPD. Ariel then brings the footage to Hawthorne's School for Exceptional Young Men and shows it to professors and council members John Henry Moore,Behold Chablis, and Baldwin Pennypacker. John Henry Moore either believes it to be a case of demonic possession or dark magic and suggests they not bring Michael Langdon in. Ariel reveals that Michael might be the Alpha, the prophesied warlock who would one day supplant the. Behold and Baldwin wish to meet with Michael.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>June 25th:</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Michael is released from jail by Ariel Augustus. He is then brought to Hawthorne's Academy and welcomed by the other warlocks.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>July</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>July 25th:</p>
</div><div>
  <p>After a month, Michael is tested on his abilities, surpassing even the Warlock Council in power, causing the Warlocks to believe that Michael is the prophesied Alpha, destined to supplant the Witch Supreme.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>July 26th:</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Warlock Council call Cordelia Goode,Zoe Benson, and Myrtle Snow to the school, to test Michael on the Seven Wonders. Cordelia Foxx and the Witch Council refuse to test Michael Langdon on the Seven Wonders, believing he couldn't be strong enough to survive.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Michael, overhearing this conversation, leaves the school and travels to the Hotel Cortez, where he is able to release Queenie from the hotel's confines, bringing her back to life, with his power frightening James March into letting her leave.Michael, with Queenie, travels to Hell and rescues Madison Montgomery from her personal hell, bringing her back to life as well.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Michael returns to the school with Queenie and Madison, causing Cordelia to faint, losing her powers in the presence of a new leader.While unconscious, Cordelia experiences a vision of apocalypse, headed by a White Demon. Upon waking up, Cordelia agrees to test Michael on the Seven Wonders.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Moore, suspicious of Michael's powers, leaves in order to investigate Michael's past, but is later killed by Mead, on orders from Michael, not wanting Moore to find out his true identity,and Ariel, who doesn't want Moore to stop Michael from passing the Seven Wonders.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>August</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>August 7th</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Michael is put through the test of the Seven Wonders, however, upon reaching Descencum, he is ordered by Cordelia to escape his personal Hell, navigate the realm, and to retrieve Misty Day from her own Hell.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>August 8th:</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Michael succeeds and brings Misty back to life from Hell.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cordelia, suspecting that Michael is the White Demon, sends Madison, along with Behold, who is worried by Moore's disappearance, to visit the Murder House, where Michael was born, in order to find out more information.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Madison and Behold buy the murder House and perform a spell allowing them to see all the spirits in the house. They are found by Billie Dean Howard, one of the few living people allowed to enter the house, and are shown to the spirits.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Madison and Behold question the spirit of Constance Langdon, however, she refuses to divulge information until they can remove Moira O'Hara from the house. The duo remove Moira's bones and bury them in a cemetery, releasing her from the grounds of the house, and allowing Moira to pass on.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Constance reveals the story of Michael growing up, ending with her suicide, before leaving with the rest of her children.Ben Harmon is questioned next and reveals his part of the story of trying to raise Michael but lost him to the darkness, before reuniting with Vivien Harmon,who he makes amends with for being with Michael.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vivien tells the remainder of the story, and believes Michael to be the Antichrist, and that it didn't matter if Michael was Ben or Tate's son; Michael was instead born from the evil of the house.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Madison and Behold plan to leave the house, however, along the way, the duo find Violet Harmon, who has mixed feelings for Tate Langdon as she likes him, but can't forgive him for his previous actions. Madison, believing that Tate was used as a vessel of the house, to perform his evil deeds, reveals to Violet of how Tate had saved Vivien's spirit from Michael, and how Satan's evil, using Tate, was all passed down to Michael, once he was born. While Madison and Behold leave the house, Violet removes Tate from his banishment, forgiving him for his actions, with the two reconciling. The Murder House is finally at peace, as Constance is with her children, and the Harmons are back together.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cordelia tries to gain the support of Dinah Stevens, the new Voodoo Queen, to contact Papa Legba. Upon meeting him, Cordelia meets the spirit of Nan, discovering her fate from years ago, and tries to make a deal with Papa to defeat Michael. Papa agrees to help her, if Cordelia gives him the souls of all of her students. Cordelia refuses, causing Papa to leave back to the Underworld, with Nan.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Madison tries to gain the support of famous actress and witch,Bubbles McGee, an old friend of Myrtle, who has the power of mind reading.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Myrtle and Bubbles travel to Hawthorne's School, and dine with Ariel and Baldwin, where Bubbles discovers that John Henry Moore has died and that they plan to kill the witches.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>One of Cordelia's students,Coco, dies after choking on fatty food. Another student,Mallory, is able to save Coco's life, with power never before demonstrated by a witch before. Having also witnessed Mallory bring a deer back to life and restore its youth, the witches believe that Mallory could be the next Supreme, being more powerful than any other witch student.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The witches administer the test of the Seven Wonders to Mallory, who passes the test and resurrects Moore from his ashes. Moore reveals that Mead killed him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Coco is able to capture Mead, while Ariel and Baldwin are captured by the witches, being uncovered creating a poison to kill the witches. Due to their treason, Ariel, Baldwin,and Mead are sentenced to death at the stake, with Moore killing all three of them by lighting the fires himself</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Michael, discovering Ariel, Baldwin, and Mead's corpses, vows revenge on the witches.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Michael, feeling lost without his followers, finds the Church of Satan, where he is worshipped. However, he still feels empty without someone to guide him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Church of Satan directs Michael to Kineros Robotics, led by millionaires and secret Satan worshippers,Jeff Pfister and Mutt Nutter, along with their assistant,Wilhemina Venable. They are able to construct a robotic version of Mead, allowing Michael to reconnect with his formerly deceased guardian.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>2018</p>
</div><div>
  <p>October</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Michael employs Dinah to his side, by granting her a talkshow, allowing Michael and Mead to enter Miss Robichaux's Academy and kill Bubbles, Zoe, and Queenie, though Cordelia, Myrtle, Madison, Mallory, and Coco escape.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jeff and Mutt tell Michael of the Cooperative, otherwise known as the Illuminati, all made up of Satan worshippers,who hold the entire nuclear arsenal in the world,effectively controlling the world.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cordelia and Myrtle, realizing they are running out of options to stop Michael, test Mallory with the ability to go back in time, in the hopes of killing Michael before he becomes powerful.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mallory succeeds in traveling back in time, though she is heavily drained from the experience.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cordelia and Myrtle arrive at Hawthorne to mobilize the Warlocks to their cause, only to find John Henry Moore, Behold Chablis, and all of the students killed by Michael.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jeff and Mutt award Ms. Venable by granting her the role of bunker leader, once the world has ended, giving her full control of the bunker to make her own rules.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Michael and Mead meet the Cooperative, and form plans on construction of bunkers around the world.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Myrtle arrives at Kineros Robotics and learns of the outposts developed by the Cooperative. She forces Jeff and Mutt to add four additional spots to Hawthorne School, now used by the Cooperative as Outpost 3, for Coco and her family. Myrtle also discovers that Mead has had her memory wiped by Michael, in order to help her better establish herself as part of the Outpost survivors.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The witches realize that they can't stop Michael's plan of nuclear holocaust, and instead plan to put Coco and Mallory under identity spells to infiltrate the outposts, though Coco's family are disposed of as loose variables and to allow Mallory to be with Coco, once the apocalypse has taken place.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Coco and Mallory, their memories erased, and with new personalities, are taken away by Madison and join the rest of society, meeting Gallant and Brock.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Madison discovers Dinah's talkshow, and realizes that she was the one who betrayed their coven, further proven by Myrtle, for having discovered she was on the survivor lists for the outposts. Despite this, Cordelia refuses to take action against Dinah, in order to ensure Michael doesn't become aware of their plan, and trusts that they will get their revenge, once Coco and Mallory are ready.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>2020</p>
</div><div>
  <p>April</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A nuclear apocalypse decimates the earth, killing off the majority of humanity and mutating the landscape.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Just before the apocalypse, Coco is contacted by her family about the nuclear strikes around the world, and that they have secured four spots on one of the Outposts, though they can't make it,Coco, along with Mallory, Coco's hairdresser Mr. Gallant, and Gallant's grandmother Evie Gallant, escape by plane. However, Coco leaves her fiance,Brock,behind, after he is unable to get to the airport in time.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Timothy Campbell and Emily are taken by the Cooperative due to their genetics, making them ideal candidates for survival. Timothy was selected per results found in DNA samples taken for an ancestry website, while Emily was selected from her medical records.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emily and Timothy are taken to Outpost 3, now headed by the sadistic Wilhelmina Venable and her henchwoman,Ms. Mead. The rich and attractive, among them Coco,Gallant,Evie, talkshow host Dinah Stevens, Dinah's son Andre Stevens, Andre's lover Stu,Timothy, and Emily are deemed 'purple'.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Those beneath them are deemed 'grey', and are forced into a new life as servants of the 'purple', such as the case of Mallory.Venable enforces a series of rules for the Outpost, including no copulation and to never leave the Outpost for fear of radiation contamination.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gallant and Stu are accused of being contaminated by the fallout outside and are scrubbed down as a result. Ms. Mead checks the two again; Gallant is found to be clean but Stu is still contaminated. Ms. Mead shoots Stu in the head.Venable and Ms. Mead surprise everyone with soup. However, it is soon discovered that the soup contains Stu's remains</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>2021</p>
</div><div>
  <p>September</p>
</div><div>
  <p>September 24th:</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Outpost 2 of Beckley, West Virginia reports to The Cooperative that their food supply is very low before being overrun by the mutant human survivors of the nuclear war.Jeff Pfister and Mutt Nutter are killed and devoured by the cannibals.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>October</p>
</div><div>
  <p>October 8th:</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Michael Langdone mails The Cooperative that Outpost 2 of Beckley,West Virginia has gone dark after 15 days of no contact, believing it to be overrun.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>October 20th:</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Michael Langdon surveys the Outposts of Syracuse, New York; Beckley, West Virginia; and San Angelo, Texas. All three have been overrun. Michael sends an e-mail to The Collective with intel of the aftermath of NY, WV and TX outpost breaches.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>October 27th</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eighteen months have passed since the apocalypse. The Cooperative reveals that almost all other outposts have been overrun by the mutant survivors of the fallout. Food shortages also befall Outpost 3. Timothy and Emily begin a secretive, romantic relationship.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Michael Langdon arrives to Outpost 3 to decide who is worthy to be brought to the impenetrable Sanctuary, as Outpost 3 is doomed to fall like the others, though secretly there is no such as the Sanctuary and Michael plans to have everyone in the bunker killed, using his interview process to cause further paranoia among the survivors.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Michael interviews Gallant, discovering his hatred towards Evie, who disapproves of the flamboyance of his homosexuality, and creates a hallucination of the Rubber Man to cause further hostilities between Gallant and Evie. Gallant has sex with theRubber Man believing it is Michael Langdon in the suit. Evie witnesses this and later tells Ms. Mead what her grandson has done.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Timothy Campbell and Emily enter Michael Langdon's guest room and discover his laptop open and connected to the internet. They read his personal emails on the status of the other Outposts. They then learn that Venable's rules forbidding sexual contact and punishment by death are false and goes against The Cooperative, though this was planted by Michael.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Michael Langdon continues to conduct interviews with the residents of Outpost 3, turning down Venable, due to her severe scoliosis. Venable and Mead believe Langdon and Gallant are lovers and is here to save him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>October 28th:</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Gallant is punished by Venable and Mead for violating the rules.Venable then interrogates Gallant about his relationship with and knowledge of Michael Langdon. After being interrogated and tortured, Michael releases Gallant from his bonds, revealing he wasn't the Rubber Man, and that Evie was the one who turned him in. Gallant kills the Rubber Man in revenge, only to see this was a hallucination caused by Michael, and that he had instead killed Evie.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Knowing Venable's rules on sexual contact are false, Timothy and Emily consummate for the first time. However, they are caught by Ms. Mead. They are brought before Ms. Venable and denies that she made up the rules. Ms. Venable then sentences them to death. While Mead tries to execute them, Timothy shoots Ms. Mead, revealing her to be a robot.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>October 29th:</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Michael Langdon continues to interview the occupants of Outpost 3. Michael excuses the love of Timothy and Emily, along with Evie's death, with Michael convincing Gallant to say Evie died peacefully in her sleep.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>When he interviews Mallory, she reveals there's something deep inside her trying to get out. When she tries to leave and Michael restrains her,she pushes back with her magical powers, shocking Michael.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>After Mallory's reawakening of her powers - Cordelia Goode,Myrtle Snow, and Madison Montgomery awaken from their slumber, buried alive underground in the Louisiana mud near Misty Day's shack. Cordelia realizes it is time to fight back against Michael and the three journey across the country to Outpost 3.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Michael performs a Satanic ritual to communicate with his father and begs for guidance, as he knows now that Mallory is a witch and survived the Miss Robichaux Academy massacre of 2018 and the nuclear war.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>After being shot by Timothy and realizing she was a robot, Ms. Mead begins to remember parts of her past life as a human and reveals them to Ms. Venable. Ms. Mead also remembers the love and care she had for a boy, but pledges her allegiance to Ms. Venable and The Cooperative.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ms. Venable then orchestrates a plan with Mead to kill the remaining Outpost survivors to have the Sanctuary for themselves, using apples delivered from The Cooperative and snake venom. Ms. Venable then announces a Halloween soiree for all to attend.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A heavily deformed and mutated Brock, having survived the nuclear bombs, finds and infiltrates the Outpost to find Coco. Brock kills Cooperative enforcer,The Fist, to gain access to Outpost 3.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>October 31st:</p>
</div><div>
  <p>At the Halloween soiree in Outpost 3, Coco is seduced by who she believes is Michael in a masquerade mask and takes him to a private room. There, the man is revealed to be Brock and kills Coco out of revenge for leaving him behind.Meanwhile, Venable and Mead poison everyone with the poisoned apples; thus killing Timothy, Emily, Mallory, Gallant, Andre, and Dinah.Venable and Mead try to kill Michael, only for Mead to turn on Venable, due to her programming, and shoots her in the chest, killing her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Michael reveals he was the one that orchestrated the poisoned apple plan, planting the idea in Mead's mind, and that he based Mead off of his adoptive motherfrom years before, with the new Mead swearing allegiance to Michael.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cordelia Goode,Myrtle Snow, and Madison Montgomery arrive at the Outpost in search of their fellow sisters.Cordelia resurrects Dinah, Coco and Mallory.Dinah chooses to side with Michael, believing him to be the clear winner of the fight. However, after making a deal with Papa Legba, Cordelia had promised Dinah's soul in exchange to bring back Marie Laveau, who is loyal to their cause. Marie confronts Dinah and kills her with a machete, sending her down to hell and taking Marie's place.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cordelia chants a spell that causes Mead to malfunction and explode. Madison takes the opportunity to grab Mead's gun and shoot the stunned Michael several times in the chest, temporarily killing him. Cordelia, Myrtle and Mallory rush to find a tub to perform Tempus Infinituum. However, Brock,still hide the bunker,appears before Mallory and stabs her out of revenge for taking his spot on the plane. Myrtle,enraged, sets Brock on fire, causing him to fall over a balcony to his death.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Michael resurrects himself and kills Madison, by blowing up her head, after she had been distracted by Brocks death. Marie creates a barrier to prevent Michael from moving forward, however, Michael is able to break through the barrier and tear out Marie's heart. Coco takes the opportunity to stab Michael but she is killed after Michael snaps her neck.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cordelia and Myrtle place Mallory in a tub, but she is unable to perform the spell, due to her wound. Cordelia confronts Michael and sacrifices herself in front of him to give rise to Mallory as the new Supreme. Mallory awakens and performs the spell, plunging into the black water to travel all the way back to 2015.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tempus Infinitum*</p>
</div><div>
  <p>2015</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Michael Langdon,being raised by constance Langdon, starts developing evil motivations, such as killing small animals, eventually leading him to murder his nanny. Overnight, Michael ages an entire decade in just a few hours and almost kills Constance with his newfound strength, before stopping himself. She brings in a priest to help Michael but discovers Michael had murdered him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Constance kicks Michael out of the house after being completely fed up with Michael killing.Michael leaves the house, but is suddenly run over by a car, driven by Mallory.As Michael lays dying, he begs Constance to take his body to the house to be with her forever. Constance refuses and leaves him to succumb to death. Thus, ending the prophecy of the apocalypse.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mallory arrives at Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies after she traveled back in time to kill Michael Langdon in order to prevent the Apocalypse that occurred in the original timeline. Mallory meets Queenie on the same day she was to fly out to the hotel Cortez In Los Angeles for the purpose of attending the Price is Right.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Due to Mallory's knowledge of Queenie's death at the Hotel Cortez, she manages to warn Queenie about staying at a different hotel, therefore preventing her death.Nan, on behalf of Papa Legba to reward Mallory for killing the son of Satan, brings Misty Day back from Hell to the world of the living, reuniting her with her friends.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>2020</p>
</div><div>
  <p>April</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emily and several other protesters are boycotting a coffee shop. Emily accidentally bumps into Timothy, which causes him to spill coffee on himself. Emily apologizes and promises to buy Timothy a new one. They then start to have a conversation.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>2021</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>October</p>
</div><div>
  <p>October 31st:</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emily gives birth to Timothy's son.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>2024</p>
</div><div>
  <p>October</p>
</div><div>
  <p>October 17th:</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Devan Campbell,Emily and Timothy's son, kills his babysitter. The omens of the red sky, blood moon, circling crows above their house, and sweltering heat indicate their son is the Antichrist. At their doorstep, Timothy and Emily are greeted by Satanists Anton LaVey, Miriam Mead, and Samantha Crowe. They have come to help with the ascension of the new Antichrist.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>2030</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mallory survived the Apocalypse, instead of bombs,Devin had used germ warfare, he had moved on to biological weapons created by the Cooperative, who had time to grow in the wake of Michael’s death.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>This disease caused paranoia, rage and excessive aggression in certain humans,turning them into zombies. It first started in Florida and worked it's way throughout the world.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>By 2030,Mallory was weakened and allied herself with witches,other supernaturals,a and humans.By the last time, she and her friends were attacked by Devin.Each time one witch died,their magic flowed into her and grew her already weakened powers.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tempus Infinitum*</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mallory went back in time even further before Devin,to 2012.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>2012</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mallory traveled to the Murder House,even though she couldn't free the souls of the fallen there, she could close the hellmouth,that house sat under, but since that energy was there for a long time,spirits could still be trapped there.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She then went to Constance's house and cleansed the Antichrist's energy out of Baby Michael, because it was easier to as a baby.She then exorcised that energy,with her combine powers.Michael would be normal Cambodian(Human/Demon)</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She warned Constance that he would age over night and she needed to help him.She then both erased their minds of this event but left Hawthorne's card just in case.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mallory then made Constance move away from this part of Los Angeles with Michael.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>When she left the house,a figure appeared in front of her and snapped her fingers,causing Mallory to disappear and merge with the current timeline Mallory in 2012,with no memory of the first two timelines or her powers. The figure then took all of Mallory's adsorbed magic.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The figure made the murder house a dead zone meaning no matter what happens on the property, it won't become a hellmouth ever again and no demon can't ever come there as well.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The figure then destroyed the Antichrist spirit that went to it's home to return to it's father but the figure destroyed it before could.The figure then sent that absorbed magic into the earth,enriching the Los Angeles Witch Communities.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>In 2014,Cordelia was crowned Supreme for the Salem Coven,She told Zoe and Queenie of her plan to expose them and they both shut that down knowing people wouldn't be able to handle them if humans can't handle many things like Sexuality,Gender,Race.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Instead Cordelia created a country wide map spell that would allow her to find a witch(whether they were male or female) when they come into the magic. When Hawthorne was almost destroyed by hunters,and Cordelia even extended her resources to the witches of the Hawthrone School, and the school grew in Los Angeles.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Soon in 2015,Mallory gets told about her witch heritage by grandmother and she leaves to the school when her parents kick her out.She meets Cordelia,and when she meets Queenie, she gets a sense of danger when she was talking about the Hotel Cortez, Queenie takes her advice and doesn't go.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She also learns descensum and brings Misty back.Misty brings back Madison and Nan from death. She also brought Luke back for Nan when they find his ashes.</p>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>Notes</em>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>1997</em>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>Season 1 and 2 of </b>
    </em>
    <em>
      <b>Tvd</b>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>1998</em>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>3 and 4 of </b>
    </em>
    <em>
      <b>Tvd</b>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>1999</b>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>Season 1 of Originals and Season 5 of </b>
    </em>
    <b>
      <em>Tvd</em>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>2000</em>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>Season 2 of Originals and Season 6 of </em>
    </b>
    <b>
      <em>Tvd</em>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>2001</em>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>Season 3 of Originals</b>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>2013-2014</b>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>American Horror Story Coven</b>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>2015</em>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><b>S</b></em> <strong>e</strong> <b><em>ason 4(My version) of Originals</em></b></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>2020</em>
    </b>
    <br/>
    <em>
      <b>American Horror Story Apocalypse</b>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>Tempus Infinitum*</em>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>Apocalypse</em>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>2030</em>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>Tempus Infinitum*</em>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>2019</em>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>Hell Hath No Fury</b>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>Our story begins</b>
    </em>
  </p>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. PROLOGUE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<hr/><p>Death is like falling asleep,it's peaceful as everyone says.She would know as a witch who has been reincarnated and had many other souls connected to her own. She was a creature of great power but cursed for all time.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>The demons watched her from the other side of the woods,the full moon bursting with energy over them.She knew their kind was hard to kill,but it could be done but that wasn't why she was scared.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She was terrified and enraged because they had tried to take someone important from her,causing <em><b>the others</b></em> to want blood,and she was willing to give it to them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She knew her loved ones would see her differently after she committed these acts,they would see her as what history painted her kind as,the servants of demons,the princess cursing,baby snatching,<em><strong>monsters</strong></em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her heart fluttered at the thought of the two who wormed their way into her icy heart, but it also cracked at the thought of them leaving,but she knew they would be safe from her wickedness,from her darkness but it was worth it as long as she takes those bastards down with her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She steeled herself,and heard the whispers of the others,her sisters &amp; her brothers. She knew what she had do,she had to let go of her humanity and become the wicked witch everyone knew her to be.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The demons bared their teeth in glee and disappeared among the mist of the woods. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They always thought themselves hunters and predators,but that wasn't true at all because witches walked alongside the woods and it's creatures,but she wasn't just a witch,she was a <em><strong>Larvalire Witch</strong></em>,who had immense power that flowed through her veins.</p>
</div><div><p>She knew they would have a hard time killing her but with all her power,she would destroy them,no she would utterly annihilate them until there wasn't any chance of them being brought back and any being would know not to do or they would suffer the <b><em>consequences.</em></b></p><hr/>
<hr/><p> </p></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. THE BIRTH OF A BLOODY ROSE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone,this is the first chapter in a book I've been wanting to write for a long time.I know deleted this story many times but now I'm going to take it chapter by chapter,to not stress me out. </p><p>But with a smile on my face,here is the first chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p></p><div><p>
    <b><em>June 14th, 2000,Manhattan,NYC</em> </b>
  </p>
<hr/></div><div>
  <p>The night had long since fallen and a surprising electrical outage had happen as well.The power had cut throughout the entire street,when the clock struck nine earlier that night and had yet to come back,as darkness fell,a woman with umber brown snapped her fingers,causing candles to ignite giving light to the apartment.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her son Elias,had called her because his girlfriend that she had never meet before was in labour and she was going to give birth very soon. Mabel sighed,because even though she had never met the woman who loved her son,she had hoped her granddaughter was like her,because Mabel wasn't truly human.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She was a human with a very special gene,this gene allowed her to tap into the energies that flow through the universe,she could impose her intent to affect change by supernatural or paranormal means. Mabel wasn't just human,in truth she was a magical human,a witch to be exact.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She and her family were descended from a long line of magical humans though her son Elias was human but her daughters Mahalia and Octavia were witches but she knew since Elias was apart of their bloodline even though he was human,he could pass on the witch gene to his children.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>When the clock reached ten,the power came back on and Mabel extinguished all the candles with a wave of her wrist.</p>
  <p>A few hours later,she was in the kitchen making her famous sweet potato pie,her mother taught her the recipe when she was a little girl and she smiled thinking of teaching her grandchild this recipe as well.When the clock struck midnight,Mabel suddenly felt wrong,as if something dark was on the horizon.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>That feeling felt like a storm was about to hit,and then when she put the pie on the table,she felt a shockwave of magic.</p>
  <p>This shockwave didn't pass through her,but instead hit her like a wave of death that would steal life wherever it went.This shockwave also made supernatural creatures feel different effects based on their species.The blood of vampires burned in their veins,making them feel even thirstier then when they were newborns.</p>
  <p>Were-creatures and shapeshifters felt their inner creatures rush to the surface,causing them to growl or show animalistic traits.Witches were made breathless by a chill of death,almost as if the magic around them and the magic inside them died,other supernatural beings felt different feelings as well.Though it ended almost as quickly as it started with lingering feelings of horror and pain.</p>
</div><div>
<p></p><div><p>This power couldn't be harnessed,but it could be sensed.Mabel shook when it went over her but in seconds,it was gone before she could even use divination to find that magic and who it belonged to,<em><b>What the hell was that magic?,</b></em>she knew later,she would use her magic to figure what that was,but she also knew the others especially the witches in the city would be lookin for it as well.</p></div><div><p>She shook out of her thoughts when she heard the door was knocked on.She turned off the stove and left the kitchen.Mabel had curly black hair that was styled in an curly afro.She had a voluptuous body and her hair had grey curls which made her even more beautiful.</p></div><div><p>Her dark skin showed her African-American heritage.Her dark brown eyes held wisdom and experience in them,but to certain people,they held a fire that couldn't extinguished,even though many tried to.She wore a long dress made of purple and green patterns.Her bracelets graced her arms and jangled as she moved down the hall.</p></div><div><p>When she opened the door,she smiled upon seeing her son Elias,a man with very short curly black hair.His brown skin was radiant like his mother and sister. His eyes were bright but dark pools of obsidian.</p></div><div><p>He was medium height and was lean with muscle on him.He had a tribal tattoo on his shoulder and chest.He also has an inscription on the right forearm. He wore a black v neck and jeans.He was twenty.</p></div><div><p>She then looked down to see a small bundle in his hands.The bundle was a white blanket and then she looked up to see Elias's face,a face that was heartbroken and she knew something had happened,That's the look of a man who lost the love of it's life,<em><b>oh baby,</b></em></p></div><div><p>Elias looked at her with tears in his eyes"Mama?"Mabel put her hands on Elias's face,drying his tears. She helped him into the apartment.Elias sat down in the living room,across from his mother,she crossed her legs and sighed"Elias,baby,who was this girl?"Elias looked at his mother and breathed"Well,Mom she was the love of my life"</p>
<hr/></div><div><p>
      <b> <em>June 14th,1999</em> </b>
    </p></div><div><p>
      <em> <b>Elias was in his favorite club, the Midnight.It was filled to the brim with people looking for drinks,music, debauchery and decadence.He was wearing a red button down shirt and black pants with dress shoes. Elias turned when he bumped into a woman.</b></em>
    </p>
<p></p><div><p>
        <b> <em>He turned to apologize but was in awe of her beauty.She was taller then most women but she was smaller then him,thin but in fact,she was shapely and curvaceous.</em> </b>
      </p></div><div><p>
        <em> <b>She had beautiful dark skin that reminded others of Mother Nature and full lips with round dark brown eyes that glistened with mischief with perfectly shaped arched eyebrows and long,thick black curls that went down her back,her curls had sliver streaks,her streaks remind him of the full moon that had been seeing in his dreams lately.</b> </em>
      </p></div><div><p><b> <em>She wore a black sleeveless dress of black silk that seemed to ripple as if the silk were shadows that accompanied her. On </em> </b> <b> <em>her arms were sliver bands, and around her neck was a necklace.</em> </b> <b> <em>The necklace was a crescent moon pendant that hanged from a black string.The crescent resembled a man's face,inside the crescent, was a small crescent moon that held a sliver gem between the points.</em> </b></p></div><div><p>
        <b> <em>If someone looked closely,there was a pentacle craved into the gem as well.She exuded a look of grace while possessing a body that radiated feminine wisdom.</em> </b>
      </p></div><div><p>
        <em> <b>The girl no-the woman smiled"Hello,I'm Kate,you are?" Elias was drawn to her and he shook himself out of his stupor"Sorry, I'm Elias,I'm sorry for bumping into you"Kate shrugged"It wasn't your fault"She took hold his hand and smiled"Wanna dance?"</b> </em>
      </p></div><div><p>
        <b> <em>Elias nodded and she pulled him to the dance floor. Kate and Elias danced all night almost as if they were the only people there in the club.</em> </b>
      </p></div><div><p>
        <em> <b>After that dance,Kate and Elias met up so many times over the year slowly but surely they fell in love with each other...when she told him she was pregnant,he was happy but scared but now he missed her completely after she gave her life for their child.</b> </em>
      </p>
<hr/></div><div><p>Mabel looked at her son,as he told her the story of meeting Kate and their love. She could see he was heartbroken,but she wonder how the baby was because he called her about the baby being premature but now here he was with her grandchild.She looked into his sad eyes"Elias,can I meet my grandchild?"</p></div><div><p>He nodded and stood up,Mabel stood up as well and Elias handed him the small white blanket.Mabel's eyes widened seeing a very small baby boy in her hands. With experienced ease,she held him and examined the newest addition of her line.</p></div><div><p>The baby's skin was light brown at the moment,but she knew it would darken as he grew.His skin color was instant give away to his African-American heritage that ran through his veins,Mabel knew he would have a hard life in this country and the world because of the racism that exists everywhere especially for people from the African Diaspora.</p></div><div><p>He had tufts of smooth black hair,his eyes fluttered opened and Mabel's heart fluttered seeing them,his eyes shined with the mischievousness of their magical bloodline.She knew with these eyes meant,he was a witch,<em><b>Whoever this Kate was,she had to be a witch</b></em>,Mabel turned to her son who was still heartbroken"What's his name?"</p></div><div><p>Elias smiled"Well Mom,Kate and I went through many names,we finally decided to stick with Xavier after my great uncle"Mabel smiled,because her uncle was a good man.He was a witch like her mother and sisters.He always loved telling them the story of how they met their father,Ambrose.</p></div><div><p>He was mystified by the two witches who saved him from a lynch mob who intended to kill him for helping a white woman,the woman was happy for the help but her brother wasn't at all,so he gathered his friends and chased Ambrose into the woods,where Xavier and Rose lived. </p><p>The siblings felt their negative energies and quickly ran to Ambrose's aid. Before they could touch him,Xavier and Rose cursed each boy with impotence and a slow death,they erased their memories as well. Ambrose knew of the siblings and when he saw Rose,he knew she was a goddesses. </p><p>Xavier always laughed when he saw Rose,a powerful woman and a witch,blush over this human boy but he knew they were in love. When they were married,Xavier left to travel the world to learn about their family but came back to meet his nieces &amp; help his sister and brother in law raise them to be proud witches and women. </p><p>With her mother's and Xavier's training,she and her sisters grew into powerful witches.The family was in a good place for many years but that all changed when a group of KKK members broke into their home,while her father and uncle were gone because Ambrose started hunting vampires. Those KKK members weren't just racist,they also were witch hunters and Mabel knew they would take great joy in killing them.</p></div><div><p>Her mother used her magic to fight them,it gave them enough time for Ambrose and Xavier to come back. When the siblings came together,they used their power to kill each member but everyone was shocked to see them return to life and they knew they brought a coven of witches to help them.</p></div><div><p>This coven believed only Europeans and their descendants deserved to know and use magic,so it wasn't surprising this coven joined the KKK.</p></div><div><p>A mystical fire started in their small home,and the siblings were fighting the witches that linked themselves together.As the fight went on,they killed each of the witches but that didn't stop the fire they started.Xavier got his family out,but he dropped due to the smoke and Ambrose decided to go back for him......</p></div><div><p>They sacrificed themselves to save Rose and her children.Mabel lost her father and uncle in that fire.Rose soon met another man,and married him.With him,the girls had to learn how to hide their gifts,and when they grew older,Mabel decided to hunt witch hunters,KKK Members and the witches who were allied with them in memory of her father and uncle. </p>
<p></p><div><p>When she came back to her family,they understood her pain and anger.With her mother's help,she healed mystically and emotionally and left to find herself, she decided to travel and learnt from many witches from around the world and met many other creatures.</p></div><div><p>She continued being a hunter that hunted down creatures and humans who hunted down innocents that included humans or creatures.She knew not all supernaturals are cruel and not all humans are innocent just because their human.Her own legacy showed her that see her own grandfather,Rose's and Xavier's father,who was a hunter who fell in love with a woman well a witch named Charlotte.</p></div><div><p>She never told him what she truly was but when she give birth to their children as they grew older he soon noticed things happening and to confirm his theory,he followed his wife to one of her meetings with her friends,he learned that they were witches.</p></div><div><p>The coven of women didn't notice him but when Charlotte came home,he had their children tied with ropes and he had a dagger pointed at them to rid them of their 'demonic' side.He loved his wife and children but his duty to hunt witches fought that love for his family.</p></div><div><p>Charlotte begged him to think about this,their family,their love,she told him she knew he was a hunter but she loved him anyway despite it.He loved his family immensely but his duty meant more to him.He raised the dagger and Charlotte killed him when he was about to plunge the dagger into Xavier.</p></div><div><p>She crushed his heart with her magic and untied her children,her coven buried his body and helped her heal from this.Charlotte still raised her children as witches and hunters that understood the world is not black and white but a rainbow of colors.</p></div><div><p>Mabel knew he was one of the hunters that crossed the lines and were no better than the things they hunted. Being a witch and a hunter,she knew there were some creatures and humans that needed to be put down, imprisoned or saved to protect the innocent.</p></div><div><p>Mabel smiled at her grandson,but something drew her attention.What drew her attention from his features,was the little bursts of energy that radiated from him.</p><p>It was very faint,but she'd recognize that energy anywhere,<strong>T</strong><strong>his was his magic</strong>,her grandson had a magical aura,meaning he was a witch,but when she really sensed his aura,it shocked her because it was powerful,she never met a newborn witch with a magical aura that powerful but what impressed her even more was how dark it was,for a newborn baby but there was something else entirely in his aura.</p></div><div><p>His aura had a strong feminine energy to it,this energy was her grandchild and this energy made her smile as she felt it. Her grandchild's magic was like a rattlesnake shaking it's rattle to warn someone that it was going to attack and when it attacked,it didn't miss,making sure that it killed it's attacker.</p></div><div><p>Mabel knew Xavier shouldn't have this dark feeling to his magic,but she didn't care in this moment but she would look into it when she could. Mabel was was elated because she finally had another to carry on her legacy,not just her legacy but their ancestors.She knew her grandson would need a mentor,when he came into his magic.</p></div><div><p>Even though her eldest sister had children and her youngest didn't,there were many witches in the family,that she knew of but none of them had this level of magic that he had.</p></div><div><p>Mabel knew she had to become his mentor when the time came,but she knew Elias would be against it such he always felt magic was more trouble then it was worth and knew her daughters could help as well but if they couldn't,Mabel had made other friends all over the world,some she trusted and some who owed her many favors.</p></div><div><p>Mabel looked into her grandson's eyes,and kissed his forehead,<strong>I swear on our ancestors,I will protect you even with my last breath,</strong>Mabel was already proud of her grandson,her lips curled into a smile as she stared into Xavier's mischievous but innocent eyes.</p></div><div><p>Outside the full moon shined brightly over New York City,but if anyone noticed it,the moon shined more sliver then it ever did for a moment.</p></div><div><p>
          <b> <span class="u"> <em>At 12:00 am, on the 14th of June,2000,the only child of Elias Drumm Greer and a woman named Kate was born.</em> </span> </b>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <span class="u"> <em> <b>His name was Xavier Drumm Rose Greer.</b> </em> </span>
        </p></div><div><p>
          <b> <em>2006</em> </b>
        </p></div><div><p>Xavier Greer walked into his room, after he was done brushing his teeth.He wore blue pajamas with stars on them.He had a toy black kitten in his hands,even though he was short for a kid his age,but to his grandmother,it made him even cuter.</p></div><div><p>Xavier smiled at his grandmother,who sat on his bed, with a few books in her hands.Xavier walked over, and sat down next to her.He crawled into his grandmother's lap,and Mabel smiled"So what story do you wanna read?"</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>Even though he was six,Xavier was a shy child, but because people didn't seem notice him and he noticed things that no one else did sometimes.Xavier's smile lit when he remembered the stories she was going to tell him"Grandma,can I hear the story you wanna gonna tell me when I was older?"</p></div><div><p>Mabel saw the excitement in that boy's eyes and knew he wouldn't take no for a answer.Mabel smiled and kissed her grandson's forehead. She pressed on the nightlight Elias bought him and stars appeared all over in the room,the moonlight shined through the window.Mabel and Xavier looked at the moonlight and stars"I'll tell you a story, A very long time ago..."</p>
<hr/></div><div><p>
            <em> <b>A long time ago the world was new but old,the Primordial named Light had created a inter dimensional space between his dimension and earth.</b> </em>
          </p></div><div><p>
            <b> <em>This space was known to many cultures as Paradise or a Garden.This space was located in the middle east,at the center of four rivers,but two of those rivers dried up thousands of years ago when that space closed.</em> </b>
          </p></div><div><p>
            <em> <b>Here the Light created the first pair of homo sapiens there,their names were Adam and Lilith.</b> </em>
          </p></div><div><p>
            <b> <em>Many were led to believe that the space was a Paradise,but in truth it was a cage for the Light's amusement.Adam and Lilith lived there together, however Lilith had a very fiery personality and didn't obey Adam or the Light.</em> </b>
          </p></div><div><p>
            <b> <em>Lilith wanted to prove she was equal to Adam,since she was created out of the same earth as he at the same time. She also believed that there was more beyond the garden.</em> </b>
          </p></div><div><p>
            <b> <em>When the Light came to visit again,she asked about it and the Light placated her,it talked down to her like Adam did constantly when she didn't act the way he wanted.</em> </b>
          </p></div><div><p>
            <em> <b>When the Light was done,Adam joined them and he told the Light,Lilith wasn't listening to him,she wanted to be equal in their bond,and that she wanted him to be beneath her in their love.</b> </em>
          </p></div><div><p>
            <em> <b>The Light told him Lilith was made for him,as he owned the earth,and her as well.As they were talking,Lilith heard whispers that were even silent to the Light.</b></em>
          </p>
<p></p><div><p>
              <b> <em>Lilith knew this voice,it belonged to a voice she heard when she first opened her eyes to the sun,this voice was comforting like a mother and Lilith knew this voice was her mother,these whispers would guide her to places in the garden she could explore.</em> </b>
            </p></div><div><p>
              <b> <em>The Light was going to leave and Adam grabbed Lilith,in her anger,Lilith yelled the Light's true name,a name that held such power that no human being was supposed to say.</em> </b>
            </p></div><div><p>
              <b> <em>When that name left her lips,the whole entire garden shook, the winds raged and a thunderstorm rolled in.Adam and Lilith were both shocked by what was happening then the voice told her to run.Lilith listened to that voice and left the garden.</em> </b>
            </p></div><div><p>
              <em> <b>She found the world around the Garden was a vast,barren wasteland,but the earth whispered to her,about different things.</b> </em>
            </p></div><div><p>
              <b> <em>She wished to know how the earth could whisper,how she could hear what it was telling her,and the earth told her it was because she was not just the child of the light but her child.</em> </b>
            </p></div><div><p>
              <b> <em>By calling the light by his true name by defying him,breaking out of the cage he built,she invoked something that was given to her before she awoke in the garden,it was given to her by someone who was much older and more powerful then the Light,it was Nature herself who gave her that spark of power.</em> </b>
            </p></div><div><p>
              <em> <b>Nature was everything,and she created the light,when he came to her about creating stronger humans,she told him humans would eventually become stronger over time but he didn't seem to listen to her,so when she felt Lilith's body being carved out of her womb,she knew Lilith could free herself from the Light's Ego.</b> </em>
            </p></div><div><p>
              <b> <em>Nature whispered to her daughter,she whispered the word 'witch' and the moment Lilith heard it,she knew what she was,a witch.</em> </b>
            </p></div><div><p>
              <b> <em>Nature told her it can teach her,teach her how to use the energy it gave her, teach her how to find life in the wasteland,how to create sustenance from the earth,to compel things into being,into creation,Nature taught her a witch could find life in the direst of places.</em> </b>
            </p></div><div><p>
              <b> <em>Lilith listened and began to learn from her mother.She began to explore her powers, which Nature called magic and she learned many things under Nature's tutelage.</em></b>
            </p>
<hr/><p>Xavier laid in Mabel's lap, and she noticed when she mentioned Adam,he looked very uncomfortable,<b><em>He already can tell how shitty he was,good,</em></b>He could almost imagine Lilith leaving the Garden in fear but deep inside her was freedom from the Light and most of all,Adam.</p>
<p></p><div><p>He wanted to know what happened next"Tell me more?"Mabel smiled and continued.</p>
<hr/></div><div><p>
                <em> <b>Lilith listened and began to learn her first spells,she learned how to draw power from the earth,she learned how to access the powers of the four elements and the element that bound them all together,Spirit.</b> </em>
              </p></div><div><p>
                <b> <em>While she was learning and developing her powers. The Light felt her growing powers and sent his first children,the most powerful guardians to take her back to the Garden to Adam,and seal her powers away though Lilith loved what she learned and felt a greater bond to Nature;her mother.</em> </b>
              </p></div><div><p>
                <em> <b>She had power and freedom here,the guardians were shocked to see her create pockets of water and small trees with fruit,she was bringing life to the wasteland. She even had created own oasis where animals also visited and when they drank the water,it changed them.</b> </em>
              </p></div><div><p>
                <em> <b>The Guardians were shocked and unnerved that being made of dirt could do things that only they,beings crafted out of ethereal energy were able to and together,they decided to destroy her if she refused them.</b> </em>
              </p></div><div><p>
                <b> <em>The guardians told her they would take her back to Adam,and Lilith told them no,for she knew Adam would hurt her.The guardians smiled at her answer and began to use their power to try to destroy her.</em> </b>
              </p></div><div><p><b> <em>Lilith already knew what they were planning to do. Using he</em> </b> <b> <em>r power and her connection to the elements,she created storms,earthquakes,fires and blasts of water that held unimaginable power,that even injured them greatly.</em> </b></p></div><div><p>
                <em> <b>That scared them the most,that she a being made of dirt could injure them so greatly,the first of the Light's children.They saw she was truly a force of nature,that she wasn't the daughter of the light,instead she was the daughter of Nature herself.</b> </em>
              </p></div><div><p>
                <b> <em>The three guardians returned to the light with her answer and they came back with his.They told her,she and others after her were now banished from the garden and his dimension forever,because no matter what,no witch had no place in 'paradise' and didn't deserve his love.</em></b>
              </p>
<p></p><div><p><em> <b>Lilith didn't care that she was banished,she never wanted to return to it or Adam. Though something did bothered her,the guardian's were smug when they said it to her,and</b> s</em> <em> <b>ince Lilith was rebellious as the winds themselves,she flew back into the Garden.</b> </em></p></div><div><p>
                  <b> <em>When she landed,she saw a another woman smelling flowers. Her eyes in widened in surprise,because she was the only woman. Lilith watched from afar as Adam yelled for Eve to come and she did it with no hesitation or annoyance. Lilith was uncomfortable due to Eve's eyes,they were empty and no sense of self. She felt sorry for her. </em> </b>
                </p></div><div><p>
                  <b> <em>When Eve was gone,she touched the spot where Eve kneeled and had a vision,it was like a blinding light that showed her that the light used Adam's rib to create a subservient woman in Eve,that act proved to Lilith,they never wanted an equal but a devoted servant and Lilith knew her choices,were right.</em> </b>
                </p></div><div><p>
                  <b> <em>She left the Garden and went back to her oasis. When she awoke that next day,she saw a crow perched on one of her trees.The crow told her his name was Stolas and he was sent by Nature to be her guide,her companion, her helper,her friend,he was the first companion of her kind,witches.</em> </b>
                </p></div><div><p>
                  <em> <b>He told her the title he saw her in future,the Queen of Witches.This revelation filled Lilith with awe and aspiration.Stolas was Lilith's only friend. He taught her spells and told her about the other beings Nature created like the other primordials,they had conversations,they were best friends.</b> </em>
                </p></div><div><p>
                  <em> <b>With Stolas,her magic thrived but so did she.She was allowed to explore parts of herself that were forbidden in the garden.She embraced all of who she was,the light and the dark.She never felt lonely with Stolas,because they were eternally bonded by love and loyalty.</b> </em>
                </p></div><div><p>
                  <em> <b>Lilith and Stolas shared everything and her skill with magic grew further.She sometimes went back into the garden to speak with Eve,who in turn was happy to find another woman to talk to and learn from as well,but as their bond grew as women and sisters. Lilith knew her presence was allowing Eve to be more herself. </b> </em>
                </p></div><div><p><em> <b>Adam soon discovered them and with his growing closeness with the Light </b> </em> <b> <em>something that made Eve feel left out and pushed aside,the light put guardians around the garden so Lilith can longer come back in.</em> </b></p></div><div><p>
                  <em> <b>Losing her relationship with her younger sister,Stolas taught her how to return to Eve thorough spiritual projection,but soon that all changed because one day during a thunderstorm,a unearthly scream was heard past her oasis.</b></em>
                </p>
<p></p><div><p>
                    <em> <b>Lilith sensed a massive but dying power in the wasteland. Stolas advised her not to go towards it,but Lilith did anyway.Lilith ran through the storm,following her senses.When she came upon the source of that power, she was stunned to see a guardian that was injured.His body was bleeding.</b> </em>
                  </p></div><div><p>
                    <em> <b>Lilith quickly acted and brought him to her cave,to her,he was the most beautiful man,she had ever seen,he was even more beautiful then Adam.</b> </em>
                  </p></div><div><p>
                    <b> <em>The Guardian awoke the next morning,and was shocked to see her and Stolas.He looked at his back and saw his back was scared but healed.</em> </b>
                  </p></div><div><p>
                    <em> <b>Lilith explained to him,she had healing spells,and she healed him,a wound caused by the Light himself.This Guardian knew of Lilith,he was attracted to her,even when she was in the Garden.</b> </em>
                  </p></div><div><p>
                    <b> <em>When Lilith left the garden,he grew angry with so much rage,that he was about murder Adam,and decided to confront the light on Adam's punishment for his cruelty towards Lilith and Eve.</em> </b>
                  </p></div><div><p>
                    <b> <em>The Light told him he wasn't going to be punished and all the guardians would be servants to men,no matter what.He told him, he was insane and that he never serve any human especially Adam.</em> </b>
                  </p></div><div><p>
                    <b> <em>He told him,Adam was cruel and that Light only created them to serve him,the Light grew so angry, and warned him to stop going against his decisions.He told him,that he would never stop until he realized that humans weren't perfect,that he wasn't perfect and that he would punish Adam for harming Lilith and Eve. </em> </b>
                  </p></div><div><p>
                    <em> <b>The Light then suddenly harmed him so greatly as a warning to any Guardian who would defy him.</b> </em>
                  </p></div><div><p>
                    <b> <em>He sent him to earth to die,but Lilith saved him.The Guardian told her what happened and she was shocked that she was the one drove to do what he did.</em> </b>
                  </p></div><div><p>
                    <em> <b>The guardian told her his name,his name was Samael.</b> </em>
                  </p>
<hr/></div><div><p>His eyes were wide as he looked at his grandmother, he had a wide grin on his face as he imagined the story happening"Grandma, did that happen?" His grandmother smiled at him and laid him in the bed.</p></div><div><p>He looked at Mabel with small but trusting eyes"Moonbeam, many myths and legends ring with much truth, and let me tell you this, our ancestors watch over us, even though they may be gone from this life, but death is another journey all together"</p></div><div><p>Xavier knew things died and he hated it especially when his father stopped him from helping injured butterflies or bees, he always felt this urge to hold them and comfort them"Nature and Death are sisters that we all meet in the beginning and the end. Don't be scared or angry with them"</p></div><div><p>Xavier always listened to his grandma, even though she and his father never saw eye to eye"Grandma?"Mabel perked up from getting his blanket ready"Yes, my little moonbeam?"Xavier thought about his questions and spoke his mind"What happened to Lilith and Eve?"</p></div><div><p>Mabel put the blanket over him and sat next to him, she fluffed up his pillow and put her hand on his cheek "Well, Moonbeam, many have different endings to their story, but I'll tell you this,their stories truly never ended"</p></div><div><p>Xavier smiled because Lilith deserved to be free from Adam and the Light, but he did wonder what happened to Eve,she deserved to be free as well from them"Why did Mother Nature choose Lilith and not Eve to be the first witch?"Mabel leaned forward and kissed his forehead.</p><p>Xavier felt this warmth envelope him and he felt safe, protected by his grandma"Mother Nature chose Lilith because she knew that Lilith would fight for her freedom, Moonbeam being a witch in truth is not about magic or power, it's about freedom and the acceptance of yourself, the light and the dark, to be the person you were always meant to be"</p></div><div><p>She went into her pocket and took out the necklace Elias showed her six years ago, it was the necklace of Xavier's mother Kate.It had glinted in the moonlight and Mabel smiled at,she knew Kate was a witch the second she had seen it and she had known Kate was a pagan witch,one who followed Hecate, the Greek Goddess of Witchcraft.</p>
<p></p><div><p>She smiled, knowing Kate had probably blessed her child with Hecate's protection,<em><b>Thank you Kate for bringing this beautiful child into the world</b></em>, even though she had never known the woman, she had known her presence made Elias better and more open.</p></div><div><p>She kissed Xavier's forehead and put the necklace next to him as he slept. Mabel knew the inheritances she left to him would help him in the long run as a person and a witch.</p></div><div><p>Mabel stood up and walked away to his door, she watched as the stars spun around the room and saw his imagination soar. She knew he would make a very powerful witch when he was older, and she knew his already powerful magic would make him a pawn for many other creatures but Mabel would ensure Xavier wouldn't be a pawn.</p></div><div><p>Mabel closed the door and walked down the hall to the kitchen to see her son looking at her. Elias looked at her with worry"Mama, those stories you tell him aren't right"</p></div><div><p>Mabel looked at her son with disappointment and shook her head"Those 'stories' are our line's history, our people's history!"Elias shook his head"Mom, I'm not a witch, and he isn't as well, I'm grateful for your caring for him, but stop telling him about your people. We are normal people, we are not unnatural!"</p></div><div><p>Mabel stepped back and looked at her son with sad eyes"You think I'm unnatural, at least I'm not ashamed of my family!"</p></div><div><p>Elias knew she was right, he emembered when Mahalia wanted to teach Xavier about magic and he told her that Xavier wouldn't be a freak like her or Octavia. Mahalia left the city that day and he hadn't heard from her ever since.</p></div><div><p>He regretted it ever since,but he didn't want her son around magic, it always seemed off to him, and he never felt comfortable that his older and younger sisters could use magic even though he couldn't.He looked at her mother dead in her eyes and Mabel already knew what he was going to say"Never come back"</p>
<p></p><div><p>Mabel's tears came out"I'm his grandmother!"Elias shook his head and yelled with tears in his eyes"You are, but you will not corrupt him and Xavier needs to live a normal life without magic &amp; witches, without you, you being here, will undermine everything I'm trying to have"</p></div><div><p>Mabel knew her son was always uncomfortable around magic, he was envious of his sisters because the gene never awoke in him and so focused his negative emotions into disliking magic and the supernatural even though Mabel never made him feel left out.</p></div><div><p>Mabel walked over to her son and hugged him, the mother and son hugged but Mabel knew she needed to say this"I love you and Xavier so much" Elias knew she did and Xavier would be sad, he knew he was his best self around her"I know mother, he loves you and I love you"</p></div><div><p>Mabel left the hug and walked out of the kitchen. She grabbed her purse and turned to her son with the same cold steel look he gave her"I won't come back, but remember magic always finds a way no matter how hard we hide it. It always finds a way"Mabel walked down the hall and left the apartment.</p></div><div><p>Once the door shut, Elias fell to the floor and cried knowing his bond with his sisters and now his mother was gone. His heart broke, knowing the happy memories they all had, but he ruined it with his envy and anger at his family, <b><em>What have I done? No, I did the right thing, my son is normal like his parents and he will stay that way no matter, Oh Kate what I have done?</em></b></p></div><div><p>Elias dried his tears and walked away to his son's room, he saw Xavier sleeping, and smiled, but what he hadn't noticed is that he was crying, because he heard his grandmother leaving for good, and deep down Xavier knew this was the last time he would ever see her again.</p>
<hr/><p> </p></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So what do you all think,comment or leave a kudos!💖💖💖💖</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. ASHES TO ASHES</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <hr/>
  <p>
    <em> <b>2019,September 20th Friday</b> </em>
  </p>
</div><hr/><p>Stepping down the steps from the library was a boy.He had dark umber brown skin and brown eyes that had a glint of mischief shining through them,his curly black hair was shaved at the sides but his curls were in a Mohawk.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He was short for a nineteen year old being 5'3.He wore a white and black stripped long sleeved shirt with jeans that stopped at his ankles.Around him was a black cardigan,that flowed behind him and around his legs.He had on a black scarf around his neck,so the fall air wouldn't touch his throat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He had mismatched rings on his fingers and black nail polish on his nails.He had on black heeled shoes that had pointed toes and wore a studded black faux leather belt through his pants,his black shoulder bag was slung it over his left shoulder.It rested on his right hip.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He walked off the stairs and walked down the cobblestone ground over to the gates. He smiled thinking of the weekend he was going to have.He walked down the sidewalk and walked into the subway.After paying with his MetroCard,he walked downstairs to the station,waiting for the C train.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>After the train came into the station,he hopped onto the train and decided to sit on the seats all at the end of the car.He opened his book,Being Human and read <b><em>Becoming.</em></b></p>
</div><div>
  <p>He loved this story because he connected with Dusie.He wanted someone to love him even though he had darkness in him and his morals were different from most,he didn't feel beautiful at all but he knew there was a beautiful swan...deep underneath the ugly jaded duckling he was.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lately his dad had been asking him weird questions like what happened when he experienced high emotions, did things happen or did he have dreams that were weird sometimes.Xavier knew her mental health didn't need this shit and sometimes she needed a break from his father but today,she wanted to talk about this stuff because lately she had recurring dreams well nightmares every night.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>These dreams were always violent and were always about a different person fighting scary looking monsters or humans,that was the same thing but it was always different person from a different time period,fighting different monsters.</p>
</div><div><p>After getting off the one train on Broadway,he walked up the street and turned the corner.Xavier walked to the small steps of her building and unlocked the building door.She walked down the hall and opened her mail box.</p>
<p></p><div><p>After picking up the mail he turned and walked up the stairs to the six floor where they lived,Xavier was about to take out the key but he stopped at the slightly opened front door,he suddenly felt this weird chill go down her spine,the chill terrified him to his core,because it felt so cold.</p></div><div><p>The chill was so sudden,it caused Xavier to wonder,<b><em>What's going on with me,what was that chill,</em></b>Her eyes grew because she knew her dad was a bit paranoid when it came to visitors and they were the only ones with keys.</p><p>A shiver swept down his spine as he walked in,the apartment was silent and danger filled the air heavily as Xavier walked down the hall to investigate.When Xavier came to the living room,he froze and wanted to retch at the sight of his father's unmoving body. </p></div><div><p>His body laid on the floor of their living room.Bullet holes littered his body and his eyes were open but his eyes were lifeless and cold while blood pooled from his body, forming a sickly looking coat of varnish over the floor. His bag fell floor and he ran over to his dad's body.He shaked his body with tears in his eyes"Dad,Dad!"</p><p>Xavier's heart was breaking. His hand's were covered in his father's blood.His tears went down his face and cried while holding his dead father.Even though he and his dad had problems,but seeing him dead was broke him.</p></div><div><p>His sadness,anger,and fear rolled around his body and sent crackling tingles through his body.He turned to hear a voice behind him"Don't cry kid" The culprit was a man,he was a tall,pale skinned man in his twenties.He had wavy brown hair and hazel eyes.He wore all black and had a gun in his hand.</p></div><div><p>He pointed the gun at him and Xavier looked at him with tears in his eyes"Please don't do this"The man looked at him in his eyes and his guilt started to build but he shoved it down and got ready to kill him.</p></div><div><p>The man pulled the trigger and Xavier closed his eyes,he waited for the peace that death brought so he could be with his dead family members but that peace never came because when Xavier opened his eyes to see the bullet suspended in the air,almost frozen by an invisible force.</p>
<p></p><div><p>Both people looked at the bullet and the man's eyes widened in shock. The man continued to unload his gun but none of them reached Xavier.It was almost as if the bullets passed into an invisible barrier which caught them and froze them into the air.</p></div><div><p>Xavier couldn't believe this was happening,but the anger and pain that was flowing through him overtook him and he stood up in front of the flurry of bullets,he looked at the man's who looked scared of him.Xavier's eyes changed,they glowed red and his irises turned black and purple.To anyone who could have seen them,they were little lights that would unnerve any that laid upon them.</p></div><div><p>Xavier had a metaphorical dam that held all his emotions,heartbreak,trauma and many other things but finding his father's dead body and holding his blood, cracked the dam but the many emotions that he buried were massive and caused the dam to be destroyed.He screamed"I WILL KILL YOU!"</p><p>He screamed in pain and anger,the scream escaped from her lungs,it was loud and ear-numbing as it echoed through the apartment blasting off the walls and through the air like an invisible explosion but as he screamed a fearsome power was unleashed,that held the force of all his emotions especially pain,anger and sadness.</p></div><div><p>The pent up energy behind it caused the windows in the living room to crack and the air to vibrate around him for a second.He didn't notice these things because of his very highly emotional state.The man was about to be blown off his feet but he wasn't because a pale skinned woman appeared,who was in her late twenties with tight blond curls that bounced slightly with every movement she made.</p></div><div><p>Her hand was raised because she created a invisible barrier to protect them from the scream.Xavier suddenly felt a little bit nauseous,his body suddenly felt hot,the sweat on his skin was cold under his burning skin.He felt like something was pulling at his chest,his heart beating so fast he felt throughout his whole body.</p></div><div><p>The warmth seemed to burn his body,inside and out.As he gasped,a purple light covered in shadows appeared in the middle of his chest and Xavier felt a low thrumming all throughout her body.The light settled in his chest and the light disappeared.Her eyes returned to normal,his breathing began to shorten.</p></div><div><p>The man smiled"Thank you Elaine," Elaine smiled, pleased with his response. As Xavier stumbled onto the floor. The man walked towards and bent down to face him"My name is Francis and this is wife Elaine"Xavier gazed into his hazel brown eyes and his tears went down his face"Why?"</p>
<p></p><div><p>Francis knew the one who hired him wanted Elias Greer dead because decades ago,Elias had worked for him in the past,he stole a very important item from his private collection and killed a few of his guards.</p></div><div><p>Elias had hidden from many assassins that he hired but recently a person who also wanted Elias dead hell even more then him gave him the location of Elias's apartment in Harlem.Francis and Elaine were paid to kill Elias,but they were not under <b>any</b> circumstances to kill his child Xavier,but Francis wanted to see why they couldn't.</p><p>Francis didn't kill children but he wanted to know why he didn't want the kid harmed,so he tested him. He looked at the sadden teenager"I'm truly sorry kid,but your father screwed over my employers,if anything grow up and get stronger, find the right friends and only then you can come after us and let's see what happens"</p></div><div><p>Xavier's sight strained.He closed his eyes in exhaustion and fainted. Francis stood up and Elaine took down her barrier. He turned to her"Love,did you call the cops?"Elaine nodded,she walked over to him and hugged him"Yes darling I did,with my spells,it seems like we were never here and someone else was,but why did you do that?"</p></div><div><p>Francis had remembered when he just thought that humans were the only ones on earth until he met Elaine who was after his target as well. It was love at first sight and she explained to him that the myths,the legends and the fairy tales that he heard of were real.</p></div><div><p>Over the years,they had hunted many targets including supernaturals ones,but this kid here had raw power,he had killed many witches ever since met Elaine.She placed many spells on him to defend him from others with powers,one of these spells was able to tell the level of magic thrown at him,this kid's magic actually was way above his wife's magic,it was like a tornado roaring compared to her whirlwind of spells and he was intrigued by it.</p>
<p></p><div><p>He was one of the most trained assassins in America and with Elaine's help,he killed many witches &amp; other supernaturals but this kid was much stronger then his wife.</p></div><div><p>Elaine saw the intrigue and challenge in his eyes,she knew that she couldn't stop him from being intrigued by Xavier but before she put up that barrier,she felt Xavier's scream damage her spells around Francis.</p></div><div><p>Elaine was raised by dark witches who used their magic to kill other witches in the area and steal their powers. When they were caught,the leaders of their coven,her grandparents killed them,but unknown to anyone,her parents sent their magic into her.With the ritual they had used,she trapped the coven and took all their magic,killing them.</p></div><div><p>She had so much magic running through her veins but when she felt Xavier's scream,it carried so much magic and it felt deathlike and cold as if Death itself had walked through her body and soul but she also felt other qualities to them,these qualities were sinister and ancient that mixed in with his magic. She wanted to know more about it but she knew they didn't have time.</p></div><hr/>
<p></p><div><p>
            <strong><em>Xavier stood in a clearing with the morning sun shining down.It was springtime and flowers of all kinds were  everywhere.The air made him calm and he saw birds chirping everywhere,butterflies and bees were pollinating.</em> </strong>
          </p></div><div><p><em><b>He shuddered when a hand touched his shoulder.He turned to see a old woman in front of him.She was a elderly woman in a threadbare old dress with white hair that was silky.The hair traveled to her back and her eyes were brilliant violet with black pupils</b></em>.</p></div><div><p>
            <b> <em>Her teeth and nails were fangs and claws.Her hands and arms were thin like a skeleton and her lips were red as blood.In her right hand,was a staff.The staff was wooden and had the head of a bird on top of it with a ring that ran through its eyes.</em> </b>
          </p></div><div><p>
            <em> <b>Xavier wondered where he was,who was this woman,but he was stumped at this sight.He couldn't remember much.The woman walked over to him and hugged him"Let it out"Xavier wondered what she meant and he soon was suddenly bombarded with images of her father's dead body.</b></em>
          </p>
<p></p><div><p>
              <em> <b>He cried so much and the woman knew this was the breaking point for him.She knew this event triggered their awakening,she was happy they were awakened but not like this.</b> </em>
            </p></div><div><p>
              <b> <em>She placed her hands on Xavier's face and dried his tears"We will meet again,Xavier Greer,learn to control your powers and we will help you avenge your father"Xavier was about to say something but she put her hand on his forehead and everything went dark.</em> </b>
            </p></div><hr/><p>Xavier gasped when she opened her eyes,but she shut them quickly because of the bright lights of the hospital room she was in.Xavier sat up slowly and saw a bunch of monitoring equipment attached to her arm<strong>,I'm a hospital room,how did I get here?</strong>,He turned to see a large window of the street below and the buildings everywhere.</p>
<p></p><div><p>The walls were covered in posters that reminded people to wash their hands and self care.The door opened and a nurse walked in,she smiled at him and it eased his body"Hey,your awake,how are your feeling?"</p></div><div><p>He was about to answer but then another person walked in,a man wearing a baggy blue uniform with badge on his chest,a police officer.Being African-American and seeing how Cops treat African-Americans,made him scared at the sight of one here.</p></div><div><p>The nurse who was thankfully African-American herself understood his body language having a similar experience with police.She turned to the officer with a soft look but hardened eyes"Excuse me officer,can your partner come in instead,your scaring him"The officer looked at the nurse and nodded.He left the room and moments later, a woman came in with blond hair that curled down her shoulders,she wore a white button down a brown trench coat.</p></div><div><p>She had a badge,but her firearm was with her partner,her kind aura calmed the tension he had,barley though.The nurse smiled at him"Are you ok,Xavier?"Xavier nodded"Yes,I am"The nurse put her hand on his"Alright,Xavier Officer Benson,is going to ask a few questions,I'll be here"</p>
<p></p><div><p>He knew someone called the ambulance,bringing him here and seeing his dad's dead body,the police were called.Her lips quivered and let down the many walls that he held.All the emotions he had bottled came out through her tears"My dad...my dad...is dead"</p></div><div><p>He sobbed,as tears of grievance fell down his face.The nurse walked over to him and pulled him into a hug.He wiped his tears away.Officer Benson sighed"I'm sorry for your loss"Xavier felt empty as Officer Benson asked him questions and he answered each one to the best of his ability.</p>
<hr/></div><div><p>
                <em> <b>September 26,Thursday</b></em>
              </p>
<hr/></div><div><p>Xavier stood near his father's coffin.The priest looked into his Bible and sighed"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to remember Elias Greer.A good man,a kind man,who cared for his community and loved life"</p></div><div><p>Xavier looked around and noticed most of these people were people from his dad's job or church,not one family member had showed up,Xavier knew he had estranged aunts he hadn't seen since his grandmother's funeral from when he was seven.</p></div><div><p>He knew his dad hired a lawyer to settle everything for Xavier just in case he died.Xavier met with the lawyer and Xavier found out that his aunties Mahalia and Octavia were his guardians from now on.He didn't really know anything about his aunts,there were no pictures of them in the house that he could see but when his dad talked about his family,he always cried.</p></div><div><p>Xavier felt numb,that's all he felt.He felt so disconnected from everything,his whole life was turned upside down when his dad died.The lawyer even helped him leave school,he couldn't stay anymore.</p></div><div><p>He blamed himself,if he had been home moments earlier,maybe his dad would have been alive.When everyone looked at him,he knew it was time to lay his father to rest.He walked over to the hole that his father now laid in.</p></div></div><div><p>His tears couldn't stop falling but no one judged him for it.He bent down and picked up a handful of dirt.He stepped back as Elias Greer's coffin got lowered into the ground.He flicked the dirt out his hands,so it could land on the coffin that now carried his father.</p></div><div><p>He watched the priest put his father to rest"We,therefore,commit his body to the ground;earth to earth,ashes to ashes,dust to dust;in the sure and certain hope of the Resurrection to eternal life"People cried out Amen and Xavier really just wanted them to stop praising God and Jesus at his dad's funeral.</p></div><div><p>He hated how people did this at Funerals,his dad left the church years ago but he stayed in contact with his friends.One woman that Xavier didn't know at all,cried out in dramatic effect"Jesus! Jesus!Why,did you take this man from us!"</p></div><div><p>People started to do the same and Xavier clenched his hands as she became more and more dramatic.He started shaking and that same woman screamed into the air"Jesus please,your heavenly-"Xavier's anger had overcome his sadness and he yelled"Will you shut up!"Everyone there went silent and looked at him.</p></div><div><p>Xavier turned to her and looked at her with anger in his eyes,he let his anger cloud his emotions,it was like his mind was being over taken by sinister emotions"My dad is dead!He died in his apartment alone and scared!So can you please respect him,enough to stop your Jesus why tirade!"</p></div><div><p>The people were shocked Xavier said to stop praising Jesus but weren't hearing what he really was saying.A man older then her,her husband probably stood up and looked at the teen who was hurting inside and out"I'm sorry about my wife but she is right,his death was God's Plan and Jesus enacted it"</p></div><div><p>Xavier's eyes widened and his heart started racing uncontrollably.He hated people who said that,because saying that means everything that went wrong in the world was God's Plan and no one could stop it because he made it so.He knew that was bullshit"What the fuck did you just say!?"</p></div><div><p>Everyone gasped at his words and Xavier looked at them both with burning rage,<em><b>I hope</b></em><b><em> you both choke on those words</em></b>!,He wanted them to,his rage was directed at them.The two started feeling their throats close up,as if they were being squeezed by an unknown force,they started flailing around and people started to help them.</p></div><div><p>Xavier wanted them to hurt,to feel her pain,her anger,her emptiness but then suddenly she felt a calm aura around her and her anger lessened allowing her senses come back and focus dropped. The aura went away as it came. </p><p>The couple were able to breathe but everyone looked shocked,confused and most of scared at what just happened.Xavier looked at the priest with an annoyed look"Can we finish this?"The priest nodded and said the last rites.As he did,Xavier closed his eyes and made a vow that was unspoken to <em><b>all,I promise you dad,I will destroy the people who did this and I will make them regret what they did immensely,even it kills me</b></em>!</p></div><div><p>As the funeral ended he walked away before anyone could consul him,he didn't want that especially after those two but in the back of his head,he knew he caused those two to choke.The Manhattan sky reflected her anger &amp; sorrow,but in even the rain,she made it home without screaming.</p><p>Being in the apartment was suffocating but she held her rage in.Xavier started to cry immensely as her anger &amp; sadness overtook her emotions.Everything in this apartment made her feel this way,every moment between her and Elias flashed before her eyes.</p></div><div><p>Before she screamed underneath the pain of everything,a knock on the door interrupted her sadness.Xavier dried her tears and stood up.She sighed and turned to face the door,she grabbed the knob and opened the door.</p></div><div><p>Standing in front of her was a woman.The woman wore slim-fit jeans and a black blouse with sleeveless shoulders.Her curls were piled high on her head and tied back with a red and purple scarf.Her dark brown skin was etched with white tattoos all down her arms and shoulders,giving her an otherworldly and stunning look.</p></div><div><p>She wore a couple of long necklaces around her neck and lots of bangle bracelets on both her wrists,on her feet were heeled boots.Her brown eyes looked familiar to her as if she had seen them before"Who are you?"</p></div><div><p>The woman smiled and chuckled"You wound me Xavier,you don't remember your dear old aunty Mahalia?" Xavier's eyes widened in shock and surprise at the mere sight of her aunt Mahalia,one of her father's sisters standing in front of her.</p>
<hr/></div><p> </p></div></div></div><p> </p></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In the next chapter,we will get some history on Xavier's family💖💖💖</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. THE TRUTH OF THE MATTER</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><hr/><p>Xavier looked at the woman with widened eyes seeing her aunt and she chuckled at the sight of her"What the hell do you want"Mahalia knew her niece would be upset seeing her here"I'm here to help"</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Xavier scoffed and walked down the hall.She walked in and closed the door. Xavier turned and started at her with rage"Why are you here now,you couldn't even come to your brother's funeral!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mahalia sighed and dropped her shoulders knowing she was right"I did come to the funeral,but I didn't want to be seen"Xavier clenched her hands and screamed"I buried my father!Your brother!"Her tears erupted out of her eyes and she dropped to the floor breaking down"I just want my dad back,I want him back"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mahalia knew the strained relationship between them would affect her niece and seeing her break down broke her heart.She walked over to Xavier and wrapped her arms around her.Mahalia just cried with Xavier,she regretted how everything ended between her and Elias"I know,I know"They just hugged each other and cried.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>After hugging and crying,they stood up and dried their tears.They both held each other's hands and Xavier did remember that his father's lawyer told him that she had something to tell him"Aunty,dad's lawyer said there was something you wanted to tell me?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mahalia nodded"Yes,your father never told you the truth about our family"Xavier looked at her even more confused,but she knew Mahalia had a point.Her father never talked about his family,but she knew her grandmother had an older sister and a younger one,so she figured he had cousins.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xavier had always grew up alone,it didn't bother him but as he grew,he wished he had someone to talk to when he was figuring out his sexuality and gender identity.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Elias couldn't help her with that and when she came out to him,Elias couldn't begin to understand what Xavier was going through and acted like it wasn't there,causing their relationship to become strained.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Even when Xavier told him about her gender identity and pronouns,he didn't respect it and Xavier cringed every time his dad called him a man.Sometimes he felt like a boy but being honest,he always felt more like a girl,but now it didn't matter right now.</p>
</div><div><p>Mahalia held her niece's hands and felt the energy flowing through her,this energy was a rush of masculine and feminine energy but that feminine energy outweighed the masculine energy a bit more,Mahalia knew her niece suffered from her brother's way of thinking"Xavier,you know your beautiful right"</p>
<p></p><div><p>Xavier shook his head"I don't know about that but what do you mean by the truth about our family"Mahalia sighed,cursing her brother for his interference for many years"Well Xavier,our family are descended from witches and your a witch as well"</p></div><div><p>Xavier looked at her skeptical as hell"W-what?"She was suddenly more alert then ever"What do you mean?You can be a witch by practice or belief system.I'm not religious anymore,but I was wiccan a long time ago"</p></div><div><p>Mahalia let go of her hands and looked at Xavier who was confused"No Xavier,we are not those kind of witches.We are born this way,we're natural witches"</p>
<hr/><p>Xavier looked at her like she was crazy but she always believed that magic existed in a world that called it fantasy and make believe because when she was younger because she saw a Sprite on a class trip at the botanical garden.Being a child,he told others and when no one saw it,everyone called him crazy.</p>
<p></p><div><p>Elias had told him that sprite was figment of his imagination, and the only things that were real that humans couldn't understand were the forces of heaven and the forces of hell fighting for the souls of humanity. </p></div><div><p>As he grew older,Xavier never understood that,if God and Lucifer existed shouldn't that mean magic and by extension,supernatural beings should exist as well.</p></div><div><p>It never made sense to him that one form of mythology could be real and all others were fake since many of the polytheistic religions around the world were already around for millennium before Abrahamic religions demonized them. </p></div><div><p>Mahalia turned around and looked at the couch next to them.She smiled and with a merely the flick of her wrist,the couch elevated off the ground and fell back down in one swift movement.Xavier's heart dropped,she couldn't believe it that his aunt had used telekinesis,she looked at her with widened eyes"How the hell did you that?!"</p>
<p></p><div><p>Mahalia's smile was sly and her eyes glinted with mischief that Xavier had started to be reminded her of her grandmother Mabel"Innate ability,people who are born with it like you and me have active witch genes,you can't choose it.As far anyone knows,it doesn't show up in every person or even active in every person,but it can be passed down,though.We are born with this gene,but we can acquire more power and knowledge through practice by yourself and with other magical humans"</p></div><div><p>Xavier was smiling because she couldn't believe it that she was a witch,even though her father hated when she watched or read about fantasy,she still did so,but her favourite supernaturals were witches most of all.</p></div><div><p>Growing up she had loved witches like Amy Madison,Marie Laveau,Hermione Granger,Prue Halliwell,Tara Maclay,Ursula,Aggie Cromwell but most of all Circe,who she liked a lot,she always thought Circe was right to turn the sailors in pigs,the men in Greece at the time were pigs.</p></div><div><p>She always thought that each of their powers were beautiful,elegant,but Xavier wasn't a human but in fact she was an actual spellcasting,making shit disappear witch,a real life magic using,ritual causing,hex wielding witch.</p></div><div><p>
          <span class="u"> <em> <b>I'm a witch. I'm a witch. I'm a witch.</b> </em> </span>
        </p></div><div><p>It made sense,it made things make sense.How her interest in the occult happened after she had seen that sprite near the flowers and how every time she saw a full moon,she felt rejuvenated.How her dreams showed her things,things that were vivid and real,it clicked,It's-it's right,somehow.</p></div><div><p><em><b><span class="u">My name is Xavier Greer and I'm a witch</span></b></em>.</p></div><div><p>Mahalia was delighted at the smile her niece had at the news,that being told your a witch so well.Over the years,she had met many naturals who hadn't taken the news not so well and couldn't handle the information so well but she was glad Xavier was not the latter,<em><b>Oh mama I wish you were here,</b></em></p></div><div><p>Mahalia held her hand"Xavier,my mother,Elias's mother,your grandmother was a witch as well"Xavier knew she was right,her grandma was always considered weird by many,she always talked about the natural balance of light and dark.</p></div><div><p>Mahalia sat down on the couch and Xavier sat down next to her,she chuckled remembering her mother's hijinks"Your grandmother had many abilities over the course of her life as a witch.Under her training and many others,I have gained some of her abilities,but she also had ones that most would struggle to get"</p>
<p></p><div><p>Xavier heard the admiration and awe in her voice about Grandma Mabel.She couldn't believe her grandmother was a powerful witch"How powerful was she?"</p></div><div><p>Mahalia looked into Xavier's eyes and smiled that same mischievous smile,that their mystical bloodline was known for"My mother was one of the most powerful witches that our line ever produced in the 20th century.She had a unique power that even shocked her own mother,"</p></div><div><p>Xavier wondered what that power was and Mahalia smiled her mischievous grin"This power allowed her to see visions of the past,present,and future,but unlike other seers,it was through dreams.The official name for it is oneiromancy<strong><em>{1}</em></strong>"Xavier was amazed by these powers but she wondered how they had them as well"I-I-I don't understand,how does our bloodline have these powers?"</p></div><div><p>Mahalia remembered how her mother gave her same talk"Well Xavier,our bloodline comes from a long line of women and men who share our gifts,though our family also goes all the way back to the slaves of Salem Massachusetts,"</p></div><div><p>Xavier's eyes widened,<b><em>Wait</em></b><b><em> does that mean we are descendants of Salem,oh my goddess,this is insane but really really awesome</em></b>,"As in the Salem Witch Trials?"</p></div><div><p>When she was younger,Xavier had been taught about the Salem Witch Trials in school.They were sad and gruesome.The trials themselves had became part of the most gruesome things ever that happened on American Soil.In her opinion the Puritans were idiots and their ignorance was an symptom of European Colonialism.</p></div><div><p>Xavier knows that colonialism is still is built into the systems that make up the entire world and many have changed their many views throughout time but that ignorance shows it more often then not especially in the 'united' states"From what I've learned our bloodline had many witches even before the trials,even before our ancestors were enslaved and trafficked from their homelands,though not in every generation and over the centuries,the number of natural witches throughout the ages have fallen down but sometimes magic can surprise you but you can't stay here without guidance"</p></div><div><p>Xavier nodded,knowing she needed training,besides being told your actual witch with actual powers,she could maybe get a job working with her family,even though her dad left her money to her surprise along with paying the landlord enough money, that it paid for their apartment for the rest of year and it couldn't be sold until September 20th in 2020.</p></div><div><p>She didn't have a job though but her dad's insurance money could support her"Auntie,I know you saw what happened,I could have almost killed those two at dad's funeral,if I can do that when I'm angry,what I can do when I'm enraged"</p>
<p></p><div><p>Mahalia saw the pain in Xavier's eyes,she knew she was scared of herself.Mahalia had known of many witches who have lost control and caused many natural disasters over history"I need to learn control so I don't kill anyone"</p></div><div><p>Mahalia knew Xavier noticed things other didn't and smiled"I can teach you that guidance and give you that knowledge if you come with me to my new job,it's a place that teaches young people like you to learn and control their abilities,like those heroes school but this school has helped many others like us along the way but wait here's something your father's lawyer asked me to give to you"</p></div><div><p>She handed Xavier two envelopes,one was white and the other black.The black envelope had a seal that she had never seen before. The seal was a triquetra with a serpent,a mask and a bull's head.Xavier accepted them with shaking hands at the sight of her dad's last words,Mahalia knew her niece needed space,she kissed her forehead and smiled"I'll come back tomorrow,to take you, if you want to stay here,I could stay here and teach you,but if you want to go,be packed for tomorrow,I love you Xavier"</p></div><div><p>Mahalia left the apartment,Xavier opened the white envelope and pulled out the letter.</p>
<hr/></div><div><p>
              <b> <span class="u">To my beautiful child, Xavier</span> </b>
            </p></div><div><p>
              <b> <span class="u">If you are reading this,I'm dead.A few years after my mother's death,a colleague of her's,who was a witch as well,showed me my death as a favor to my mother.I couldn't change my death,I checked no matter what,I was going to die in my home.</span> </b>
            </p></div><div><p>
              <span class="u"> <b>With Mahalia there I'm guessing she told you,are a witch.I know we had a estranged relationship.I'm so sorry for how I acted like your sexuality and gender identity didn't exist,that you didn't exist unless you lived your life like mine,that must have been hell for you and I think your aunt will help you heal.</b> </span>
            </p></div><div><p>
              <b> <span class="u">I want you to build a new and better life Xavier.Explore who you are,enjoy your life and learn what it truly means to be a witch.Discover a new and better life Xavier,you deserve it.</span> </b>
            </p></div><div><p>
              <span class="u"> <b>I love you so much Xavier,and know your mother did as well before she died bringing you into the world.</b> </span>
            </p></div><div><p>
              <b> <span class="u">Believe in yourself and love yourself more.</span></b>
            </p>
<p></p><div><p>
                <b> <span class="u">My beautiful daughter,Xavier Drumm Rose Greer.</span> </b>
              </p></div><div><p>Xavier couldn't believe it,that her father knew that he was going die and he couldn't stop it,<em><b>Oh Dad, I promise you I will build a life for myself and I will avenge you as well</b></em>,Xavier felt something in the envelope and pulled it out.Her eyes widened at the necklace,the necklace that was one of the only things she had of her mother Kate sans a picture of her with her dad before she died,<b><em>I can't be shocked,Dad always made sure anything concerning her wasn't seen,I'm so glad to have this back.</em></b></p></div><div><p>Xavier stood up from the couch and walked away to her room.She closed her door and looked around,the room was the same as it was when her dad died,<b><em>I hope my aunt can help me figure out this witch thing and maybe i can find myself as well.</em></b></p></div><div><p>Xavier started to cry,holding the necklace,feeling connected to her mother,the only thing that made her feel normal and whole,<em><b>Mom I wish I could have met you,I hope dad and grandma are there with you,wherever you are,I love you,</b></em></p></div><div><p>Xavier then looked at the other peculiar envelope and looked at the seal with interest, he turned it and his eyes bulged in complete shock,because it was addressed to <em>Ms.X.Greer,Washington Heights </em>in golden ink.With a worried breath,Xavier opened it.</p>
<hr/></div><div><p>
                <b> <em> <span class="u">Dear Xavier Greer</span> </em> </b>
              </p></div><div><p>
                <span class="u"> <b> <em>It is our pleasure to inform you that you have been accepted into the Bennett Institute of Unseen Studies.A proud institution that is one of the world's foremost source of magical instruction.</em> </b> </span>
              </p></div><div><p>
                <em> <b> <span class="u">Firstly,I want to give you condolences for your father's passing,and I remember when my grandmother told me I was a witch,it will be a new and changing time for you.</span> </b> </em>
              </p></div><div><p><b><span class="u"><em>Here at the academy,we will teach to you embrace,and accept the power,your ancestors have passed down to you</em></span></b>.</p></div><div><p>
                <em> <span class="u"> <b>If you accept,your introductory term will begin immediately.You will also find a booklet about the school,it's history and it's mission.This will help you familiarize yourself with the Institute and prepare you for the years ahead.If you want to enroll,check off the accepting box.</b> </span> </em>
              </p></div></div><div><p>
              <em> <b> <span class="u">I dearly hope to meet you soon</span> </b> </em>
            </p></div><div><p>
              <em> <b> <span class="u">Sincerely,</span> </b> </em>
            </p></div><div><p>
              <span class="u"> <em> <b>Headmistress Bonnie Bennett</b> </em> </span>
            </p></div><hr/><p>Xavier couldn't believe that supernatural schools existed but after learning his aunt was a witch,he wasn't surprised,<em><b>I should read that booklet they sent,</b></em>Xavier went back to the envelope and pulled out a small square of paper that suddenly expanded itself into the shape of a book,that was the exact size of the magazines he read.It had a black cover and no title...at first.</p>
<p></p><div><p>Once it finished expanding,the cover began to move. The seal on the envelope appeared on the middle of the cover.Above it,words spelled out BENNETT INSTITUTE,while below it,spelled UNSEEN STUDIES,and in the middle of them was OF between them.</p></div><div><p>Xavier was mesmerized by this small display of magic,<em><b>This is total wicked,</b></em>Xavier knew the booklet was far more interesting then anything he ever found in any book.The first page was a table of contents and quite an extensive one for this booklet.</p></div><div><hr/></div><div><p>
              <b> <em>Chapter One</em></b>
            </p><p>
              <b> <em>FIRST GENERATION INFORMATION</em></b>
            </p>
<p></p><div><p>-<em><span class="u"><b>Welcome to the Supernatural World</b></span></em></p></div><div><p>
                <b> <span class="u"> <em>-Basics of Magic</em> </span> </b>
              </p></div><div><p>
                <span class="u"> <em> <b>-What You Need to Know</b> </em> </span>
              </p></div><div><p>
                <em> <b> <span class="u">1.Supernatural Governments/Factions Around The World</span> </b> </em>
              </p></div><div><p>
                <b> <span class="u"> <em>2.Supernatural Areas Of Interest</em> </span> </b>
              </p></div><div><p>
                <b> <span class="u"> <em>3.Supernatural Creatures</em> </span> </b>
              </p></div><hr/><p>Other chapters followed and all of it was intimidating to Xavier,who just found out that she was a witch.She didn't even know where to start but she wanted to learn how to use her powers to find Francis and Elaine,he wanted to kill them,no he wanted to destroy them body and soul,<em><b>Whoever this Bonnie Bennett,she'd better be worth it,</b></em>Xavier got out of her bed and went over to her bookcase.</p>
<p></p><div><p>She grabbed a pen off it,and went back to the letter,she checked off the enrollment box,and the check glowed a bit,soon words were added to the letter.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>
                  <b> <span class="u">Welcome to The Bennett Institute Of Unseen Studies</span> </b>
                </p></div><div><p>
                  <span class="u"> <b>We look forward to seeing you on our campus soon.</b> </span>
                </p></div><div><p>
                  <b> <span class="u">Sincerely Bonnie Bennett, Headmistress</span> </b>
                </p></div><div><p>Xavier smiled,<em><b>I can't believe I'm going to a magical school,this has to be the best thing that ever happened to me,well second to finding out you're a actually witch,this is so awesome,</b></em>Xavier had loved Harry Potter growing up but as she grew,she learned Hogwarts was the worst school,every year was another thing,the trio had to face and the classes were horrible at best.</p></div><div><p>Xavier decided to start packing her things and clothes into luggage,after packing the most important stuff,she went into her closet,when she moved her shirts,her toe hit something,she went back and saw a cardboard box with a note and tape on it.</p></div><div><p>
                  <em> <b> <span class="u">Open it when you are ready alright,Kido</span> </b> </em>
                </p></div><div><p>
                  <em> <span class="u"> <b>From Dad</b> </span> </em>
                </p></div><div><p>Xavier sighed and smiled,<b><em>Dad how many things did you hide from me</em></b>,Xavier put the box near her luggage.She went into her bed and turned off the light on her lamp.She laid down and closed her eyes,the necklace on her drawer,glinted in the movement between the fingers. </p></div><div><p>After crying and falling asleep,that was the first time in a week,Xavier Greer slept soundly as the necklace in her hands glinted as the moonlight through her window shined on it.</p>
<hr/>
<p></p><div><p>
                    <strong><em>Unknown Location</em> </strong>
                  </p>
<hr/></div><div><p>Twelve people stood in a circle around a large pool of water. They wore long black robes with dark veils covering their faces.The room was illuminated by a thousand candles. A large marble statue of Pasiphaë stood at the wall decorated by a shrine.</p></div><div><p>The large pool of water was still until the water rippled to show an image of Xavier screaming at those assassins. The cloaked figures were puzzled to see this image until Xavier's eyes changed. Each of the figures gasped in fear"No,It cannot be,she died all those centuries ago"</p></div><div><p>The cloaked figures looked at each other with actual fear in their eyes"How is it possible,her soul was shattered?"</p></div><div><p>Each cloaked figure started to talk over each other on how she returned but they shushed when they all heard a voice"Well,Sisters,you have to remember the girl was one of Hecate's strongest daughters and their mother is a goddess of necromancy she reincarnated her"</p></div><div><p>The cloaked figures were scared knowing that she learned about her true origin and if she reached her true power,it could exceeded many powerful magic users and destroy the world.</p></div><div><p>The cloaked figures looked at the one who spoke. She stood in front of a silky purple curtain. She was tall and pale skinned. Her face was clear and very beautiful.</p></div><div><p>She had very sharp features with minimal makeup and a cold expression on her face. Her voluminous shoulder length blond hair flowed around her face. She wore a long blood red dress that flowed around her body as a river of blood. Her long skirt trailed on the floor behind her.</p></div><div><p>With each step she took,her black stilettos clicked against the floor. She gazed upon the twelve figures with her eyes that were crystal clear blue that almost bordered on translucent.</p></div><div><p>Each hooded figure gave a small bow of their heads to greet her. When she reached the pool,the figures removed their veils and each figure was a woman. Each women were of different ages and races.</p></div><div><p>A grey haired dark skinned woman who looked to be at least seventy,looked at the woman with wise eyes giving her an inquisitive look"My Queen,why are you smiling?" </p></div><div><p>The woman dawned an amused smirk at her"The Eclipse is rising,the Kane family were destroyed by a pack of teenagers who don't even understand the supernatural world at large! The Mikaelsons became more divided and weaker then ever but very soon,we will have the keys to our plans" </p></div><div><p>All the women knew she was right with these many players off the board,their plans would be easier"Everyone will fear her,but in time with her power,we will bring the world to our heels!"</p></div><div><p>Each woman smiled knowing that her full power was legendary but the elder spoke"My Queen we can bring that reality,but you know many will try to stop us and our <em><b>allies </b></em>will not be happy with our betrayal"</p></div><div><p>The Queen smiled and snapped her fingers causing the image change to the image of a man who looked at the image"Hello my Queen"The Queen smiled and winked at him,knowing the dirty things they would get up to later"Moore,dear send in the Ghost"</p></div><div><p>Moore nodded"Yes my Queen" The image rippled away and the water stilled. The women all looked at each other with smiles at the thought of her power running through their veins,power that would allow them to control everyone on earth,no matter what species or power but the Queen smiled the most because with that power the world would be <em><b>her</b></em> kingdom and she would be the world's <em><b>Blood Queen.</b></em></p>
<hr/></div><div>
<p></p><div><p>
                      <b><em><span class="u">{1}The power to gain insight into a question or situation by way of dreams.Technique of Dream Manipulation.Variation of Divination</span> </em> </b>
                    </p></div><hr/></div></div></div></div><p> </p></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry,I've been editing this so much,but I'm happy to keep writing. This book will be the first in a series of books. </p><p>So what do y'all think of The Blood Queen and her Coven?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. THE YAGA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is my first attempt at gore,so tell me what y'all think?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em><b><br/>September 27,Friday</b> </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em> <b>2:00 Pm</b> </em>
  </p>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p>Xavier opened his eyes when he heard a a maniacal laughter echoing through the apartment"EH, HA HA HA HA HA!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xavier shot up out of his bed,<em><b>What is that laughter?!,</b></em>He put on a striped black and white stripped long sleeve shirt along with a pair of black shorts. He walked out of his room and then he looked down the dark hall.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He was about to walk ever further and the full moon provided enough light into the apartment. He walked into the kitchen and made a cup of hazelnut milk. He stood near the window bathing in the moonlight,she always felt as ease when she was near moonlight and then she felt an strange sensation that chilled her to bone.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She looked over at the door of the kitchen,and saw an ethereal gray hand moving through the wall,only for a moment, she believed it was a distant remnant of a nightmare but then a hand grabbed her shoulder.</p>
  <p>Xavier turned her to see the old woman from the clearing,her violet eyes glared at the assassin that walked through wall with others.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The assassin was a woman,who was 5'8", she had long light brown hair and a slim build,she wore all grey but an ethereal aura flashed around her,making barely visible phantoms of her in different positions,almost like a ghost. Next to her were four people dressed in grey clothing with guns in their hands.</p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Xavier was afraid of these people,she was trapped in her kitchen,<b><em>I'm going to die here,</em></b>The old woman shook her head,the old woman leaned forward to whisper in her ear and Xavier understood what she said even though it wasn't English.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Soon the whispers of different voices of women and men in different languages went through her head,these whispers soon grew in volume and into screams.The old woman's whispers quieted the other's whispers and Xavier went still.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>The woman who led them smiled behind her mask because this was the easiest mission her team had"Hold him down"The biggest and the most muscular one of the group walked over to Xavier.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>He grabbed Xavier with his large hands and then suddenly Xavier's hands were on the back of his neck,a steel grip keeping the giant in place.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>A smile flashed across Xavier's face so quickly, the giant thought he may have imagined it.Xavier jumped with frightening speed and sunk her teeth into his right cheek just below his eye.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>The man screamed and struggled to get Xavier off of him but Xavier was far stronger then he was.It all happened so fast,the entire team was too shocked for moment.The man screamed"Get him off of me!"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>The other didn't have a shot from where they were standing.One of the men run across the kitchen and holstered his gun so he can use both of his arms.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>He grabbed Xavier's arms and tries to get him to release his boyfriend. He's shocked by how strong Xavier is because his hand are not letting go.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>While the whole thing is going on,Xavier was actually chewing on the giant's face, making snarling noises exactly like a rabid animal.The giant tried to push Xavier off to no avail,the pain he was feeling was unbelievable.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>The giant never felt anything like this before,he felt immense pain all the way to his muscles and down to his bones. He felt terror cut through him as he suddenly felt Xavier's teeth scratch against his cheekbone "SANTIAGO,FOR ALL THAT IS HOLY,GET HIM OFF OF ME!!"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>The giant let out another scream and Santiago pulled out his gun,but he flipped it in his hand,and began to hit Xavier's head with it. It took a good three hits before Xavier let go.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>The giant fell to the floor,screaming and held his hand over his face. Santiago shoved Xavier away and Xavier landed on the floor.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Santiago checked on his boyfriend,Vladimir but then suddenly wished he hadn't.The right side of his face under his eyes looked like a zombie had been chewing on it.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Vladimir looked in the boy's direction,Xavier slowly picked himself,using the wall to support him. Xavier started to groan and kept it up for ten seconds before stopping.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>The kitchen was silent except for Vladimir moaning in pain,he mumbled to himself. Santiago was about to say something but suddenly Xavier turned around and looked him dead in his eyes. Santiago was chilled to his core at what he saw.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Xavier's eyes were completely bloodshot and his irises were a now sickly violet. Xavier was hunched over like a drunk, with one arm on the wall.Xavier's mouth was covered in Vladimir's blood and still had a piece of his cheek in his mouth.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Santiago wanted to scream at the grisly site,their leader watched this play out with interest. Xavier chewed on it and spit it out at Santiago. He flinched in disgust at the piece. The team heard a horrible croaning,hag like voice"<em><strong>Aww,you found love,Mi hijo</strong></em>"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Xavier's voice changed to Santiago's mother on the last part of the sentence. Xavier drooled, a mix of blood and saliva running from her bottom lip down to her chin and Xavier began to cackle like a old witch while it hanged on.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Santiago's eyes enlarged and he fired this gun at Xavier,three times. One bullet hit Xavier's chest and the second hit her stomach.Xavier fell back against the wall but she didn't hit the floor.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Xavier held her stomach,chest and made the same groan. Santiago tended to Vladimir,he helped up the giant man stand"Vlad,are you ok?!"</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>Vladimir yelled"That crazy fucker fucked up my face!!!" He covered his face and one of the others giggled. Santiago turned to hear the demon laughing again and Xavier stumbled near the table,leaving a trail of blood with his hand on the table"That was just a snack"</p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Xavier smiled wider and his teeth had blood all over them. Santiago emptied his gun into Xavier. Xavier was forced against the wall and fell to the floor. The assassins knew their mission was over but then out of nowhere, Xavier started to scream.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>The scream escaped from her lungs,it was loud and ear-numbing as it echoed through the apartment. Xavier convulsed violently as foam came out of her mouth,all his limbs and head were shaking erratically. This went on for a solid thirty seconds and no one made a sound while it happened.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>The lights in the apartment and the entire building were going off and on. Unknown to the assassins,all the apartments was locked and jammed.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Finally Xavier stopped and gasped. She whimpered and trembled as she got to her hands and knees knowing what the old woman used her body for. Xavier knew these were assassins and they were here to kill him,<b><em>I gave you time to defend yourself but you have to call my name,</em></b></p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Xavier was confused by everything that happened to her recently,her father being murdered,her aunt coming to explain to her that magic existed among a world of superhumans aliens,and most of all that she was a witch.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>The old woman spoke again as if she was talking right next to her"<em><b>Xavier,you called to me in your soul,now you must call me into your body,only then I can truly deal with these assassins"</b></em></p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Suddenly Xavier stood up as if she was lifted by a invisible force but beore she spoke,she levitated off the floor and was pressed against the wall on the side of her above the table.</p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>Her arms were stretched out as if she was pulled there<b><em>,Do it now Xavier or they will kill you</em></b>,<strong><em>y</em></strong><b><em>ou know my name!</em></b>Xavier clenched her eyes yelled with strength and force she didn't know she had"BABA YAGA!"</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>The shout echoed through the apartment.The assassins fumbled with these guns and dropped them onto the floor.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>All voices spoke to her gently all at once"<b><em>We promise,it will never be this painful ever again"</em></b>Before Xavier can ask what they meant,a horrible burning pain rushed through her entire body.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>The scream she let out was unlike any she had ever screamed before.That burning pain coursed out of his chest and body,it was like she was on fire.A horrible unnatural fire pulsed and throbbed inside of her.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>She closed both her hands as she clawed against the wall,she ripped all her nails off in the process but she didn't even feel that.Xavier imagined this is what the fires of hell &amp; the underworld felt like. She never stopped screaming as she loosened her hands as they writhed around on the wall.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>The assassins were just dumbstruck and were frozen in fear.The lights in the apartment began to go off and on but in between flashes,Santiago thought he saw two other hands,two darkened hands under Xavier's.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>The fingers slid in between Xavier's and Xavier closed her hands around them,the way one does with a friend. The dark hands suddenly twisted her arms around,breaking them,the bones in her arms and blood popped out and were suddenly replaced by shadows,as if Xavier's arms were never there to begin with.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>This caused a chain reaction to the rest of her body,she became cloaked in shadows and before any could see what replaced him,some of the lights in the apartment exploded all over,but the only light was the moonlight.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>All of a sudden,Xavier's cries were completely cut off.Santiago and Vladimir were elated,this horror show was over,until the moonlight shined brighter,and they all heard a maniac laughter throughout the apartment"<em><b>HA HA HA HA HA!"</b></em></p>
        <hr/>
        <p>Her laugh caused all of them except the leader who stood silently to shiver as it sent chills down their spines.</p>
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p>The shadows collected into one single place and shot off onto the floor in front of the window until it gathered to make a woman,or something that resembled a human. There were scorch marks and blood on the wall where Xavier was.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>But standing in front of the window was a complete stranger. She had her head down with straight,silky white that traveled down to her back.The moonlight above her casted a shadow over her so no one could see her face.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>Her body was dressed in threadbare old dress,her teeth and nails were actual fangs and claws. She was thin like a skeleton,and her lips were red as blood. The air in the apartment suddenly gotten colder and everyone could see their own breath.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>The old woman's eyes opened and looked up at the assassins. They all noticed her eyes that were brilliant violet with black pupils.</p>
          <p>One of the assassins had enough of this shit and tried to phase away through the wall but the old woman snapped her fingers,causing him to go through a strange red portal.The man tripped over hard jagged rocks and the portal closed behind him as fast it opened.</p>
          <p>Vladimir yelled"Where the hell did he go,who are you?"</p>
          <hr/>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>The old woman smiled creepily"<b><em>I'm the Great Baba Yaga,the Slavic Witch Of The Woods!" </em></b>Her voice was motherly,firm but kind and her slavic accent was strong and high like the wind itself.</p>
          <p>The lead assassin looked at Baba Yaga with angry eyes under her mask,Baba glared back at her,<strong><em>Come get us bitch!</em></strong></p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>The assassins moved away and the two charged at one another,neither backing down. The ghost grazed Baba's face with her hard fist,Baba realized this was a feint move and dodged her fist,then with enough power,she kicked her in the gut. The ghost phased through her kick.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>Baba then followed up with a blast of electricity, her magic was weakened due to sleeping for centuries,but she still possessed her magic. However the ghost phased through her magic but midway through it effected her and caused her to disappear in midair.</p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Baba Yaga's anger fueled her magic and sent crackling tingles through her hands and arms. Vladimir pulled his gun out and Baba flicked her hand. The gun backfired causing it to exploding in his hand,taking his hand with it. Vladimir screamed then his eyes popped like water balloons earning another scream of pain before collapsing in blood.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Santiago screamed in terror at the sight of his dead boyfriend. He looked at Baba and opened his palm that had fire in it.He launched balls of fire at her,Baba merely put her hands up and every fireball evaporated midway through the air. Baba then swiped her hand like lion clawing for prey.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Santiago screamed as deep slits appeared from his cheeks.He brought his hands to his face as blood gushed down to the ground. Baba then flicked her finger at him causing him to die the same way as Vladimir.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>The last assassin was terrified of this woman,but then she gasped as she felt her heart was being crushed as the old woman made a fist. Blood pooled out her mouth and she dropped near her allies,unmoving. </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>The ghost reappeared in front of the witch, throwing a punch aimed at her face. Baba managed to avoid it in time,but the ghost phased through Baba's body.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>She emerged behind her and Yaga gazed into her eyes behind her mask,<b><em>We will see everything, no matter what you hide,</em></b>the thought exploded through Baba Yaga’s mind with the force of a dropped bomb pulsed forward and caused the ground around her to tremble,causing the ghost to drop to her knees.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Her magic reached out of her brain. It pawed through the air, clawing with desperate claws,and then it landed inside her.It tore through the barriers placed onto her mind,to Baba Yaga and the other souls that occupied Xavier's body,these barriers were created by a powerful coven but <strong><em>they</em></strong> were more powerful making these barriers easier to tear through like a paper bag.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Her essence filled her mind and ripped everything away from her into her mind. Baba Yaga stripped her of her memories,copying them all,storing them away to be dissected later.It was violent,and Baba Yaga made no effort to ease that pain.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>She then sensed the presences of several witches,the ones that had been giving her orders and built those defenses.She smiled at their attempts to attach themselves to her and the rest,like some kind of virus but some of the others who were very protective of Xavier defended her mind from them.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>The Coven abandoned their mission when their power was overwhelmed by theirs. Emma went limp as her mind was broken and so Baba grabbed her head.She twisted it at uneven angle leaving her dead. She then snapped her fingers,Emma's body caught on fire,blue fire to be exact.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>The flames singed her clothing and began searing through the upper layers of her flesh,the flames consumed her body, in a burst. Baba watched as she went up in flames,she watched as the flames melted her like a birthday candle,she watched as she turned to ash.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>She then repeated the same process with her team and fixed the entire apartment with wave of her hand as if a fight to the death didn't just happen. Baba Yaga smiled at her work,she had missed killing her enemies and hearing their death screams........</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Baba Yaga was about to say something but she felt Xavier's presence returning"<strong><em>Baba Yaga</em></strong>"The shadows that brought her enveloped her and Baba Yaga retreated back into them.The shadows vanished to show Xavier gasping on her knees.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>She was in control of her body again but she had seen everything Baba had done,and she didn't care that Baba used her body to kill those assassins because they were going to kidnapped her in the middle of night in her own kitchen,<em><b>Serves them right</b></em>,<em><b>assholes,</b></em></p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Xavier stood up and walked out of the kitchen though as she did,she heard the whispers of the others,and she saw a flash of the knowledge Baba Yaga took from the ghost,the flash was a image of twelve people that stood in a circle around a large pool of water. They wore long black robes with dark veils covering their faces.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Xavier went back into her bed and fell asleep,but though as she slept she never knew that the entire battle was being watched from afar by a person,who was happy that their plan worked out but that person wondered why they couldn't see what happened before each of their deaths or what killed them.......</p>
      <hr/>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. THE VISIONS & THE DOOR</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It seems like Xavier is more like her grandmother then others think and when you are considered powerless all your life,would you pass up the fact to be powerful?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<hr/><p>As Xavier slept from the events after her body was taken over by an legendary witch. He started to shake and sweat as he saw horrifying images,images that no one should see.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>She saw people suffering starving,children screaming in terror as they were torn apart. People being consumed by flames, chocking on the smoke in the air.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xavier soon saw flashes of different places that radiated different energies,but they all had one thing in common,they all radiated darkness with the coldness of death.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then Xavier saw a large,wide leather bound book,that was closed by a skeletal hand.If anyone looked closely,they would see the cover wasn't leather but in fact,human skin that was stitched together very profusely and noticeably.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The book itself radiated the coldness of death and darkness,though the book seemed familiar to him,as if she handled it before but then vision swirled into nothingness.......Xavier soon jerked up off the ground,she flung her eyes wide open. She looked around to see a dim world. Xavier staggered through the charred grass and the blanched air around her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>There were people walking around her,but they were not walking,their feet were being dragged and their bodies had dried blood,and pus all over,<em><b>Oh my gosh,they are zombies!,</b></em></p>
  <p>She turned to see a iron fence that was twisted,and she was surrounded by rubbles of a building and pillars,<b><em>What is this place?!,</em></b></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xavier turned to see a cloaked figure that was the same height as her. The figure dropped it's hood,and Xavier gasped because it was her but different.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her lips were black as shadows. Around his neck were sharp bones all connected together by a string.He had also long,black pointed nails that almost looked like claws.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She had a aura of ash complimented with floating embers around him,his pupils glowed red with purple and his irises turned black.The ashes also had white light that was so blinding but so beautiful,it was like she was a perfect balance between light and dark,it was like a strange divinely,glow.</p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>For a second,Xavier saw a flash of a pair of phantom wings,that she could see clearly for a second,these wings were swan-like in nature but black in color and had white feathers.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Xavier noticed that she was looking behind her turned to see man with a red face with black flame-like markings and black eyes that were dark as the shadows themselves. Xavier saw him snap his fingers and the hordes of the dead came running towards them in a bloodthirsty manner.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Xavier raised his hand and screamed"Get back!Get Back!"Nothing happened,but before the dead got their sharp teeth into her flesh,they were disintegrated before her very eyes,molecule by molecule.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Xavier turned to see that other one smiling,they both turned to see the man screaming at them,no he was howling at them.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Xavier was soon engulfed by the darkness around him...he saw more images that terrified him to his core,a trail of blood on a cobblestone street.......then a a doll that was broken,rocking in a chair but Xavier knew there was something dark about the doll,something that laid inside it then she saw a hundred bodies burning in blue flames.......</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Then she suddenly saw a pile of dead people covered in blood,and one girl in the arms of a unknown person, it's teeth sunk into her neck,until her head fell off...she then saw a nine foot tall enormous, muscular beast-like wolf with red veins protruding from his skin and bone-like spikes coming from his elbows and knuckles.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>The face of the beast was also peculiar,it was more cat-like than a canine and with an oversized mouth with no lips. She was shocked because it almost appeared as though it was made up of black smoke or shadows, it was solid and shapeless. It's eyes were glowing red, a blood red.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Xavier felt death radiating off of the beast then she saw purple roses and dahlias growing over a wall with thorns,then bodies scattered on cobblestone streets,rivers of blood then a elderly woman,she wore a black wedding dress with a veil over her face and black gloves.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>She was holding a candle in her hands, her smile was horrifying.He then saw a woman fighting a man then he saw images of multiple men and women fighting many creatures,some covered in fur, scales,even ice.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Xavier then saw an abundance of images...she saw people dressed in clothing from ancient Greece and Rome worshipping at altars,performing rituals that seemed beautiful to her then a tribe of indigenous people in the woods,skinning deer,while chanting to the spirits of nature to bless their hunt and tribe for many years.</p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Xavier then saw a group of women standing amongst the desert,holding hands,their leader,a woman dressed in a grey dress and veil, and around her neck was a talisman,the evil eye to be exact<em><strong>{1}</strong></em></p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>In the middle of the circle,was a smokeless figure cursing at them in Arabic,Xavier then saw men and women at the beach,meditating among the hurricane like winds.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>He then saw a older woman with lines etched into her face like mountains,along with baggy eyes.Her gray hair twisted together into long,thick curls and her skin was even darker then her.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Around them,their dwellings were made of wood, grass roofs,except the one he saw behind her.This one was more oval, longer.Two other woman who wore bone earrings and held burning sticks stood next to her staring as well,they all chanted in a soft tone.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Xavier then was inside of their house and it smelt of of fire and ash,with bitter herbs that left a horrible taste in the back of his throat, and there was nothing but straw basin filled with water and a fire in the center of the room.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>In the corner of the room, there was a man, who was ancient,his body was twisted. He had tiny,thin wisps of white hair on top of his bald head and white eyes that were blind but it was like he could see.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Xavier's eyes meet his and a nagging familiarity filled him. Xavier then saw a circle of women chanting around a bowl for a spell to better the crops in the area.There was an older,dark-haired woman with a owlike gaze that chilled him to his core.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>The women ranged from sixty to eleven.The eldest one was white haired with a stooped back,they all chanted in Latin,and Xavier finally understood what he was seeing,well in his case dreaming<em><b>,I'm seeing Witches and their craft,</b></em>he saw a family of witches in a kitchen, playing with fire spells.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>He saw witches at the cemetery,casting a spell to bring back the dead. He saw a circle of men and women slitting the necks of people to summon creatures from a portal of flames and sulfur.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>He then was at a temple.The temple had lime green vines,rows of pillars made from the finest gold, silver and jade.Hundreds of servants bowed to him and chant in a language he never heard before,but he understood it,they were calling him their Queen.</p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>Water brushed against his feet and fish as well.He then looked up when the servants looked up,standing in front of him was a woman.She had dark brown skin that matched the very earth itself and full lips with round dark brown eyes that glistened playfully,perfectly shaped arched eyebrows and beautiful back-length thick loose black curls.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>She possessed a curvaceous figure that any person would desire,but she was also muscular but that added to her beauty. Her figure was wrapped in dark grey silk robes that were a bit loose on her body.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Her lips were black as shadows,around her neck were sharp bones all connected together by a string.Under her robes,she wore beaded chains and a bikini made from tiny chains as well,along with animal leathers. </p>
        <p>Her clothes then shifted into a gorgeous silky black long sleeve dress.The dress was Gothic with white frills.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Her dress then shifted into armor,black and red armor. She wore a red metal corset covering her torso and chest. Black metal made in the shape of a M formed a protective barrier along her chest. Around her wrists was black wrist bands.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>She wore a black leather skirt,held together by a red belt that resembles a 'M'. On her belt was a rope made of barbed leather. She was wearing a set of matching boots,which were covered in knee high adjustable grieves.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Her hair was fastened into braids on the top of her head,causing them to flow down to become more free and loose near her shoulders. She then shifted back into her normal clothes and Xavier noticed she had long, black pointed nails that almost looked like claws.</p>
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p>Thin runic symbols that looked like faded tattoos adorned her arms from her shoulders to her wrists and she had a aura of ash complemented with floating embers around her.Her pupils glowed red with purple and his irises turned black.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>They looked like little lights,she closed them again and rolled her head around in slow circular motion,making loud cracking noises that sounded unnatural.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>For some odd reason,Xavier felt as if she knew her,as if they were the same person. She took hold of her hands and spoke in many different languages but he could understand her perfectly,she was saying"<em><strong>We are one,Xavier and we will grow in power to be awakened but for now,we have to be hidden and learn</strong></em>..."</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>The unknown woman sighed and then cupped his face in both palms before she kissed him on the forehead.</p>
          <p>She then pushed him into darkness behind him as he saw her turn with sadness on her face.Xavier screamed into the void as he fell through the darkness.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>He kept screaming as many images and small glimpses of the future ravaged his mind,they scorched him from the inside of his body like a fire burning every cell in his body.He screamed until his own voice was drowned by the fire.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>Xavier's eyes has felt like they were going to melt,the darkness overtook him and he closed his eyes.....</p>
        </div>
        <hr/>
        <p>Xavier woke up with such a jolt, he sprung up in a sitting position with tears that dropped down his face,he brought a hand to his forehead and turned his head to see the top of his bookcase,<em><b>Wait how is that possible</b></em>,</p>
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p>He looked around to see the light of his room near his head,his eyes widened in shock,<b><em>My bed is fucking levitating</em></b>,worry shoot through his head,and broke his focus causing the bed to fall onto the floor with a thud.</p>
          <p></p>
          <div>
            <p>His bed was sturdy, but Xavier was scared,<em><b>My dreams caused my magic to levitate my bed,what did I dream about</b></em>,the loud alarm clock blared into Xavier's eardrum, it was like nails on a chalkboard, grating at his head.</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>Xavier smacked his nightstand until he found the button to turn it off, giving him a moment to figure out his surroundings. He blinked blearily at the familiar ceiling, that he was able to touch.</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>Xavier strained his ears,listening to the city's noise.He tried to get up, but he had an unseen weight of pain.There were hot flashes, that tightened around his body. Xavier gasped, knowing this pain wasn't normal.</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>He went to his nightstand and pulled out some Tylenol. He got his towel from his closet and left his room. He went to the bathroom and turned on the bathtub.</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>He sat in the bath,while the warm water relaxed his tired body"Ahh" He looked at the ceiling in the bathroom,he wondered what being a witch means because people had so many views about them,over the course of history.</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>Xavier has loved books like Harry Potter,The Magicians,and many others,but to find out your a real supernatural creature,is pretty crazy,what was fact and fiction anymore?</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>He sighed,then he closed his eyes and thinking of everything that happened in her life,but she smiled thinking of what she could do with her powers,<b><em>I can't believe I'm a witch,and I'm going to a supernatural school,this has to be so awesome!,</em></b>She stood up,came out the bathtub,grabbed her towel,wrapped it around her chest and left the bathroom.</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>She dried her body and put on the clothes she was going to wear.She wore a striped black and white stripped long sleeve shirt and a pair of fitted black pants with a pair of four inch black heeled boots.</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>Around her neck was a necklace,the necklace was a crescent moon pendant that hanged from a black string.The crescent resembled a man's face,inside the crescent, was a small crescent moon that held a sliver gem between the points.</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>If someone looked closely,there was a pentacle craved into the gem as well. She wore the same rings from before and smiled at her appearance<b><em>,I look hot,</em></b>Xavier grabbed her faux leather jacket and smiled,<em><b>I'm ready to leave this city and learn magic</b></em>,<b><em>so I can kill those assholes!</em></b></p>
            <p></p>
            <div>
              <p>Xavier closed the last bag of luggage,and sighed"I cannot believe I'm going to a magical school"The front door opened and Mahalia walked in,<em><b>I'm so proud of my niece,but i wish it didn't take my brother's death to break the binding spell and unleash her magic,</b></em></p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>Xavier walked over to her and hugged her"Hey Aunty" As they held hands,Mahalia's energy was like the sunshine,the rush of warmth that started from his fingertips reached his heart was not alarming but familiar.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>Mahalia noticed his smile"You sense that familiarity?"Xavier nodded"Was that my magic?"Mahalia smiled"Yes,magic can make the impossible possible,let me guess you accepted the invitation"Xavier nodded"Yep,I would never pass up being a student of a magical school"</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>Mahalia was about to say something but her phone went off,she picked it up and Xavier was worried by her expression as she spoke.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>She ended the call and turned to face her with a smile"Xavier everything is alright,my girlfriend was excited to know you were coming"Xavier's eyes widened in shock and disbelief,<b><em>Aunty Mahalia has a girlfriend, I always thought I was the only LGBTQA person in the family</em></b>,Mahalia put her hands on her shoulders"You aren't the only one,I'm sorry Elias made you feel like that"</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>Even though Xavier loved his father,he couldn't forget how lonely he made him feel all the time.Xavier sighed "It's alright,I can't wait to meet her"</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>Mahalia hugged her niece and then she exclaimed"You will soon,oh my,I almost forgot to give you a few late birthdays presents"</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>Mahalia turned and walked into the kitchen,Xavier followed but inside she was worried that her aunty would notice what happened last night.She put her purse on the table and smiled at her niece"Xavier,I wanted to give these a long time ago,but your father didn't want me to"</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>Xavier knew she was right,her father hated the idea of magic,anything to do with it was unnatural,even when she was little. He hated reading fairy tales to her,but she read them herself and then she went into Greek Mythology,which she loved.</p>
              <p></p>
              <div>
                <p>When she read the Odyssey,she loved the parts with Circe in them. Mahalia smiled at Xavier with nostalgic eyes"Firstly,these items belong to our bloodline,and some of them belonged to my great uncle Xavier,who your father named you after. Xavier was a powerful witch and a beautiful person,who had a habit of finding mystical objects wherever he went and before he died,he passed these items down to his nieces.</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>Your grandmother passed down these items to me and my sister,but since we never had children,I'm passing these onto you" Mahalia was happy,she could pass on these items to her niece,because even though she and her sister choose to not have children for many personal reasons,they both loved them and vowed to protect Xavier when they could.</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>Xavier knew his great great uncle was a good man,his dad used to tell him stories about him that his mother told him. He was a traveler and loved others in many ways.</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>She pulled out a large book out of her purse. It had a black cover with a sliver circle in the middle,in the circle was a odd little emblem pressed into the book. It was a crescent moon that was top of a upside down cross.</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>Xavier had this small familiarity with this symbol but decided to not say anything until she knew more. It had sliver gilded edges and a black clasp. The cover had lines that intersected each other with strange unknown symbols in them.</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>He opened the book and saw the first page, the words were done in calligraphy with bold letter pressed into the yellow pages"<em><b>The Grimoire Of The Larvalire Line</b></em>" He then flipped casually through the book.</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>The book was divided by content somewhat. The first part of it was spells and rituals,all written in different languages and handwritings,<em><b>This is so cool,</b></em> Xavier was so amazed by all of this then he saw some pages with people on them.</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>Each person had either colored eyes,claws,fangs,or different features like scales and wings. Each picture was accompanied with pages that held even more information.</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>He noticed the book was edited by others from different time periods,but as he came towards the back of the book,it was more modern,the words were written in English, Latin,French Creole and many others.The pages weren't as yellow as the rest but some were completely blank.</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>Xavier closed it and weighed it in his hands,the book was large enough to cover both his hands"This book is our legacy,this book is called a Grimoire. It contains spells,potions,information and past experiences on the supernatural world that our ancestors have come across,created and used,and it's now yours to use"</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>Xavier knew this book was important, and she vowed to keep it out of anyone's hand"Aunty I promise I will keep it safe"</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>Mahalia smiled,knowing that Xavier would. The next thing she pulled out of her purse was a leather bound journal filled with blank parchment paper. It was way smaller then their family grimoire but it was the same size as Xavier's hands.</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>The book was bound in navy blue leather with a golden binding and clasps. It had black corners and in the middle of the cover,was a pentacle in navy blue circle with two cords wrapped around it with leather beads"When I turned eighteen,my mother gave me a journal like this. She made it for me,just like her mother made one for her,family tradition"</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>Xavier smiled immensely,she always felt alone that her family never stretched out to her"Thank you"</p>
                <p>He hugged Mahalia who returned it as well"Your welcome,but Xavier every witch has their own magical signature which means every single one of their spells are unique even if you cast it from another grimoire,it won't be as strong as the original witch.It is the reason every witch has a grimoire,and the time has come for you to have your own grimoire,Xavier"</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>Xavier held the grimoire,the cover was soft and the pages were clear all the way through,but he noticed a black feather quill was stuck between the pages"What is this for"</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>Mahalia smiled"It's a quill that's enchanted,give me your hand"Xavier extended his left hand towards her aunt. She pricked her index finger with the tip of the quill,blood pooled out of the finger,and the quill absorbed it.</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>The quill grimoire glowed for a second and Mahalia smiled"Any thing you write with this quill won't be seen by anyone else except you,it will appear blank to all those who try without your permission. The grimoire is now bounded to you,so no one can open without your permission and it will defended itself if someone tries to steal it"</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>Xavier smiled but he did wonder about the family one"Does that one do the same"</p>
                <p>Mahalia smiled"Yes it does,like your own grimoire,it is bounded to you,my mother took a drop of your blood when you cut yourself years ago and I used it this morning to do the spell. This grimoire will do the same thing as yours"</p>
                <p></p>
                <div>
                  <p>Xavier knew this was huge responsibility, having their bloodline's legacy in their hands even though it was well protected but Xavier knew he could protect it.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>She went into her purse and pulled out a bracelet from her pocket.Xavier was mystified by it,it was beautiful and enchanting.The bracelet was white and black in the middle of it was a full moon with two crescent moons on both sides of it.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Xavier recognized it as the triple moons that represented the Maiden,the Mother and the Crone,which was the symbol of the Triple Goddess"This bracelet can suppress your power but allows you to use normal amounts of it without hurting yourself or others"</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Xavier knew she could potentially kill someone with her powers,this bracelet could help her control her powers.Xavier let her put the bracelet on and Xavier felt her rampant magic slow down all over,it was like she wasn't in a tsunami of energy anymore but now a river of energy that went slowly around the riverbend.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Mahalia knew the bracelet would help her but she didn't tell Xavier that bracelet was enchanted with a spell that would try reign whatever dark energies that she felt when Xavier hugged her,<b><em>My mother told me about her magic,even as a baby Xavier had this dark magic,and before my mother died she was close to finding out why,</em></b><em><b>maybe Bonnie Bennett can help finish what she started,</b></em></p>
                </div>
                <hr/>
                <p>Mahalia was actually happy Xavier was going to the Institute.She had 'went' to Salvatore Boarding School for the Young Gifted in Mystic Falls to see if the school was the right fit for her niece and she was proven wrong,immensely.</p>
                <p></p>
                <div>
                  <p>Their Headmaster Alaric Saltzman,was pompous,sexist,and he screamed racist for many reasons but most of all was how she noticed how his white students were being punished compared to his students who weren't not white and it was just gross.</p>
                  <p></p>
                  <div>
                    <p>He also only hired ten witches and thirty humans to be his faculty to deal with highly moody vampires that were sometimes stunted into puberty,werewolves who were rowdy and full of rage,witches who's emotions could set off many changes in the world,and just because there were enchantments that notified them of any issues,that doesn't mean they could actually defuse it.</p>
                  </div>
                  <div>
                    <p>That wasn't the worse of it,all of the vampires enrolled at the school drank animal blood,making them weaker and easier to control at the school but Mahalia wondered what would happen when they graduated or leave the school and realize how much better human blood tasted.</p>
                  </div>
                  <div>
                    <p>How much stronger it would make them,how they would get addicted become serial killers,drawing attention to themselves. That path only has two endings,1;Hunters or other vampires find them to stake them,2;The entire supernatural world is exposed and war begins between humans and supernaturals.</p>
                  </div>
                  <div>
                    <p>She knew of many vampires who feed off of people without killing anyone anymore, but these kids were not being taught that and Mahalia knew that every person these kids killed when they leave is on the school and by extension,Alaric. The witches were stifled,student and faculty alike.</p>
                  </div>
                  <div>
                    <p>The witches were cut off from entire branches of magic,and the school didn't allow offensive magic,since Alaric didn't want the kids learning how to hurt or kill each other,which she understands but how are they supposed to protect themselves from other supernaturals,who have the power have no problem to tear a witch limb from limb.</p>
                  </div>
                  <div>
                    <p>The only thing they have to protect themselves and others was being locked away from them but most of all when these witches leave,they will die because they don’t know how to protect themselves.</p>
                  </div>
                  <div>
                    <p>The school didn't even teach dark magic,which Mahalia admits has a place in their craft,she has taught young witches before and she knows children shouldn't have their hands in it but they should at least know the basics of darker magic to help them learn how to use it safely when they become of age.</p>
                  </div>
                  <div>
                    <p>Mahalia was very scared for these witchlings because they would lose themselves in dark magic because they didn't know how to control it and by extension,themselves.</p>
                  </div>
                  <div>
                    <p>She was appalled how most of the curriculum was mostly European Magic.She wasn't surprised by that fact,she had known met white witches who considered their magic the most purest magic,calling it"White Magic" when that wasn't true,some of the most vilest witches in history came from Europe,like Esther Mikaelson and her bitch of a daughter Freya.</p>
                    <p></p>
                    <div>
                      <p>She also had learned many traditions that were created or used by people who weren't white were demonized and labeled"Black Magic".She had understood why there was so many white witches here and not so many witches of color here.</p>
                    </div>
                    <div>
                      <p>The werewolves at the school were a sight for sore eyes. Their 'Alpha' at the time when she went screamed toxic masculinity,along with several members who bullied other species. She understands why wolves hate vampires,and it's justified.</p>
                    </div>
                    <div>
                      <p>But she hoped these new vampires were taught their species bloody history and oppression of other species,but she noticed they didn't teach it causing the vampires to act very ignorant but she saw that some vampires knew their history and defended them from vampires who acted like their species was 'pure'.</p>
                    </div>
                    <div>
                      <p>Alaric had never noticed this and this caused friction between both groups but that wasn't the worse of it.</p>
                      <p>She had seen first hand how these wolves were locked in cells. She shuddered at hearing their screams even though they couldn't hear her,she had tired to comfort these children.</p>
                    </div>
                    <div>
                      <p>These cells reminded them are animals who need to be caged instead of people who are connected to nature. Alaric didn't teach them control but he taught them fear and they hated themselves for it.</p>
                    </div>
                    <div>
                      <p>Alaric believed humans mattered more then supernaturals because he believed that being supernatural meant that person in question was worse then any human.</p>
                    </div>
                    <div>
                      <p>Mahalia was disgusted by that way of thinking,because humans had always did the most damage to others and the world around them.She didn't like most vampires like many witches,she considered the majority of them monsters wearing the skins of their former selves and most vampires oppressed her people along with many other species,but she understood their nature.</p>
                    </div>
                    <div>
                      <p>Humans get angry that vampires feed on human blood but humans feed on animals. Humans raise animals for slaughter,cosmetics and other useless bullshit that isn't needed but that's thing about humanity, if left unchecked the world would have been destroyed,maybe that's why supernaturals exist to keep them in check.</p>
                    </div>
                    <div>
                      <p>The world populace was minus a couple billion even though China and India were the most populated countries but the rates of hunger in Southern Asia were smaller,because of vampires and other supernaturals,but mostly vampires<em><strong>{2}</strong></em></p>
                      <p></p>
                      <div>
                        <p>They had been here for millennia,and so many ancestors were eaten,causing many bloodlines to disappear.</p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>Thousands of vampires all over the world feed on the human race,causing the numbers to go down,but the quality of life had risen in certain places because there were so many mouths to feed,and even though there was pollution,it was lessened as well.</p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>Mahalia knew the billions of humans that died should have lived but as a witch descended from a bloodline that focused on death,she knew death was a part of nature.</p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>Alaric proved her point about humans when she went through his files and learned of his methods that he used as contingency plans to stop his students from hurting people,as a headmaster he was right to protect the world from his students that would hurt people but his most biggest methods made her disgusted at this man.</p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>This method was a La fontaine de l'âme,commonly known as a Soul Fountain and it's lesser known name,the Blood Fountain.Mahalia was very disgusted by the fact the headmaster of a school would have this object.</p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>A La fontaine de l'âme was a dark object,that nullifies all magic in the area,so any supernatural being caught in it's area wouldn't be able to access their powers,making them powerless as humans.</p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>It was a fountain made of thirteen human skulls and runs off the blood of humans but preferably the blood of the innocent.It was made by a witch,who belonged to a subculture of mysterious,once powerful,cursed witches called the Gatherers.</p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>Millennium ago,this coven were cursed by a very vengeful witch because they killed her true love,and her curse cut them all &amp; their future descendants off from the use of Traditional magic,which was their preferred form of magic.</p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>Another consequence of the curse was that the coven were unable to gather in groups,as disasters and plagues would occur any time they attempted to gather, causing them to stop trying in fear of decimating themselves.</p>
                      </div>
                    </div>
                  </div>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Because they were unable to settle down together, the coven spent centuries and centuries drifting all over the world,which resulted in these cursed witches being known as the Gatherers because they were constantly on the move,so it was ease for many to hire their services at the right price as mercenaries.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>The Gatherers created a new form of magic and found ways around the curse such as the creation of the passengers so they could gather without fear of the curse and without some witches noticing,like the Gemini Coven but they never fooled her family with their methods.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>The La fontaine de l'âme was created by a French Gatherer during the French Revolution,who hated the royals especially the supernaturals who joined in their privilege.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>She created it out of thirteen humans who were killed by the guillotine,and the blood of children. When the Supernaturals who were allied with the royals tried to escape Paris,her allies gathered them and weakened them.Using her item,she stripped them of their ability to use their powers and they killed them.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>In that moment,they all learned that anyone who died,mundane or mystical in it's sphere of influence whether active or not,had their souls consumed and their power was fed to the travelers near it or the fountain.They also learned that what happens to supernatural beings if the blood fountain was left on.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Vampires drastically lost the magic that kept them alive until they die the way they died as humans,witches became consumed by their magic until they burned themselves out,were creatures lasted until they attempted to shift due to their curses or their choice,they were ripped apart into pieces and many other species had their natures turned against them.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>This object was dangerous no matter what and the Gatherers hate all supernatural beings,so they sell these things to xenophobic bigots who hate all supernatural beings because they don't care how messed up the magic is if it subjugates the supernatural.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Mahalia would never send Xavier to a school that was more interested in oppressing their students and treats them like monsters that needed to be kept in line to protect humankind rather than teaching to protect &amp; accept themselves and live with humans instead of being under their control.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>The Institute was very different in many ways and Mahalia was proud her niece was going there"Xavier,are you ready to leave?"</p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>Xavier nodded,with a smile on her face,<b><em>I'm nerding out so much,I hope I get to meet this Bonnie Bennett,</em></b><b><em>she sounds like a legend amongst witches,</em></b></p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>Mahalia pulled out a key.The key was a black and white,with stripes.The handle wasn't normal,but instead two skulls that had gems for eyes.The front had red gems and the back had white gems.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>Mahalia put the key in the lock and twisted it.She opened the door and instead of the hallway Xavier had always seen,it was...a black void,vast and lifeless as space itself,<b><em>Oh my Goddess,</em></b>Mahalia turned to her niece with a smile"Go,I'll bring the luggage"</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>Xavier breathed and steeled herself,<em><b>I can do this,I can do this,</b></em>Xavier walked into the void and continued walking.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>Xavier turned when he heard the door shut behind him,his aunt walked over to him"Xavier,say the institute's name"</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>Xavier nodded and breathed"Alright,The Bennett Institute Of Unseen Studies"Nothing happened then a red plank door with a ornate handle appeared,and Mahalia smiled"Are you ready to be powerful?"</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>Xavier nodded"Hell yeah"She always wanted to be powerful,she was tired of being the one who gets stabbed in back,the one who's heart was torn apart or the one who kept their walls up all the time in hopes of being ok.</p>
            </div>
            <div><p>Mahalia walked over the door and grabbed the doorhandle. She twisted it and opened it,Mahalia turned to her"You first"</p><hr/>
<hr/><p> </p></div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. THE TOUR</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><hr/><p>Xavier walked through the door and saw cloudy grey skies above her. He caught the whiff of something sweet in the air.Xavier was confused because the air smelt so clean unlike the air in the city,<b><em>Where are we? </em></b>Mahalia walked through the door and closed it behind her with his luggage.She snapped her fingers and all the luggage vanished.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Xavier heard a soft crashing noise,like water against rocks, and instantly wondered if they were near the ocean.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xavier looked up to see they were on the edge of a huge but perfectly cut green lawn surrounded by trees.  Xavier was shocked to a see a huge mansion with a entire campus in the middle of the lawn.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The forest behind the school was beautiful.The school itself was four stories high and impossibly wide with large bay windows and a walkway that wrapped around a large white marble fountain, and a garden flowering in the middle as a courtyard.It's spires were twisted into dark edges into the sky.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Next to the house was another with honey-colored stone and gray slate,adorned with chimneys,roofs and towers.Behind that house was a green oxidized-copper observatory.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xavier was mystified by the campus. Mahalia smiled watching him nerd out,it was adorable. Xavier turned to his auntie with wide eyes coming to a realization,he soon realized what his aunt by new job"Wait Auntie,you are going to be my teacher!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mahalia smiled and hugged him"Yep,I'm going to be your teacher"Xavier couldn't believe it he was going to this school and his aunt was going to teach him but he wondered something"Wait Auntie,where Auntie Octavia?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mahalia sighed,thinking of her siblings"Well she is mourning in her own way...let's go" Xavier noticed her expression and decided to change the conservation.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mahalia started walking towards the school and Xavier followed her.As they walked towards the school,Xavier saw a few students running around,or laying down on the grass some reading or talking. There was even a circle of people watching a blond guy playing guitar,<em><b>This is a magical institute but it seems so normal, I like it,</b></em></p>
</div><div><p>Xavier saw two goth girls,sitting on the marble fountain,they held hands and they started to float into the air,<b><em>Cue the magic,that's so cool,</em></b></p>
<p></p><div><p>Her eyes widened in excitement.Mahalia loved her niece's excitement and there was a huge oak tree,that people all hanged out around.</p></div><div><p>Mahalia led Xavier to the mansion,which up close was a Greek revival manor.It had a Palladian facade,the pristine white colonnades had vines around that give a whimsical look to the windchimes dangling from the porch ceiling.</p></div><div><p>There was two double doors with two ornate handles.There was white curtains peeking out through the rectangular panes of the windows.</p></div><div><p>Xavier noticed that there were a group people standing in front of the doors,Xavier noticed they were like him,looking at everything with new eyes. Most carried suitcases,and smaller bags with them.</p></div><div><p>Xavier noticed that couple people had Louis Vuitton bags or other high fashion Items near them. He also saw that most of the people looked his age but there were a few that were older then them.</p></div><div><p>Xavier couldn't tell what supernaturals they were,whether they were witches,or vampires,or anything else under the sun. The majority of them looked normal so there was no way to tell.</p></div><div><p>Except the ones who didn't,the ones who had Louis Vuitton bags were all taller then everyone else and very good looking, they all had shiny hair in all sorts of color from gold to violet.</p></div><div><p>But most of all they had wings,Xavier couldn't believe he was seeing faeries,actually faeries around him,<b><em>This is so cool,</em></b>Xavier glanced at a pink haired faerie with pink wings,she was hugging her parents,who hovered an inch above the ground.</p></div><div><p>He noticed how expensive their clothes looked,<em><b>So she comes from a rich family</b></em><b><em>dammit,</em></b>He saw that most of these faeries came from very well off families.</p></div><div><p>To be honest,he felt jealous,his father's death triggered his powers,and these already wealthy kids were born with powers,that gave them more influence,<b><em>Can the universe not give rich white people nothing for once,</em></b> Mahalia noticed his fist clenching as he glanced at the rich fae families here,she understood his pain because she hated these types of families.</p>
<p></p><div><p>Mahalia hated how many bloodlines of powerful supernaturals who were not white,including theirs were treated like villains in so times throughout history. She knew of many white supernaturals who enslaved their fellow supernaturals,it didn't matter to them that were the same species.</p></div><div><p>Mahalia knew of many Africans who were magical humans,who trapped with items that blocked their magic making it easier to kidnap them. She knew of so many of their people were conceived from the rape of white masters and their slaves.Those white witches believed Africans their descendants who were witches didn't think that they deserved magic.</p></div><div><p>Their masters bound their slave's magic,leaving them weakened and some masters enchanted these magic families to tell them everything and report revolts. They were shunned by both sides and often give up in despair.</p></div><div><p>Their own line were enslaved by Europeans when their ancestors home was raided and their warriors were cut down,their line were captured by not just humans,but other magical humans who aided them in their kidnapping.</p></div><div><p>They were trafficked across the seas and treated them worse then dirt...even when they gained power in their communities,they were cut down by many even their own allies.</p></div><div><p>But Mahalia knew her ancestors did many things,some awful and some kind things to survive in a country that had enslaved their people since 1619,but she knew that chains of racism,slavery,and the hatred of magic didn't stop them because their descendants still stood today.</p></div><div><p>Mahalia did hate how families like the Salvatores and the Mikaelsons did many horrible things for centuries, and everyone gave them second chance after second chance,while each body dropped but her ancestors did things to survive in a country that enslaved them,but they were labeled villains.</p></div><div><p>She hated how men like the Salvatore brothers could wake one day and every time they killed was a 'mistake' or they had a bad day.</p></div><div><p>She hated how after Klaus's twins were born,he and Hayley slaughtered people especially witches who had nothing to do with Esther's manipulation over the span of several months and the rest of his pathetic family caused New Orleans to be a supernatural battleground for years until they were stopped by a man who had known oppression in his human life and his vampiric one.</p>
<p></p><div><p>He taken back his freedom and his home from his oppressors and cleaned up the city,but Hayley Marshall freed them causing more havoc,along with their oldest daughter Hope who caused even more chaos.</p></div><div><p>The Mikaelsons caused centuries of untold terror and mayhem but the ones who actually redeemed themselves were dragged down by Klaus,Elijah and Freya's bullshit.</p></div><div><p>These rich white supernatural legacies had always got their power by taking things that didn't belong to them and killing whoever stood in their way.</p></div><div><p>Mahalia knew her family was not innocent all they way,but at least when they killed someone,it was because that person was a massive threat like a slave master and his family,who were witches,they used their slaves to prolong their lifespans by taking their youth,killing them.</p></div><div><p>When word had reached their family,one of their ancestors had traveled to their plantation in the dead of night...when the sun had rose to signify a new day,the house was burned to a cinder and the middle of the house was four burning corpses that held each other.</p></div><div><p>Every row of cotton was ash. The slave hunters moved through the ashes of the grand home but once they touched the corpses,they instantly turned into ashes,that blew away ending their family their line.</p></div><div><p>Their line had spent centuries to achieve their power but when their leader died,her mother,their coven was broken and was scattered to the winds but Mahalia knew Xavier could be the one who could reunite their family inherit the throne of their coven,if she could handle what it means to be one of their line.</p></div><div><p>Xavier unclenched her fists and decided to not her jealousy annoyance ruin this for her.All around her were things she had only read about in books and seen in media.</p></div><div><p>As Xavier looked around,the doors flew opened with a slam,everyone in the crowd whirled around to see a woman standing in front of them. She had pale skin with red long hair with waves at the end that fell just below her shoulders,it was like a flame.</p></div><div><p>A breeze blew,and the fire around her face seemed to shimmer as if it were alive.She was 5'5,and had brown eyes.She wore a long sleeved red dress and wore a small golden pendant necklace around her neck.</p>
<p></p><div><p>She had a very soft face but Xavier noticed her eyes were stern,knowing that she was not someone to cross"Hello,first years,welcome to the Bennett Institute Of Unseen Studies,have you all said your goodbyes?"</p></div><div><p>Xavier turned to his aunt who had smiled at him"Aunty..." Mahalia hugged her nephew tightly"It's alright Xavier,remember I'll see you soon but go on with the others alright"</p></div><div><p>Xavier nodded and the woman turned to walk inside the school. Xavier swallowed his fear and worry,<em><b>I'm going to be a awesome witch and figure out who I really am</b></em>,</p>
<hr/></div><div><p>Xavier started to follow the crowd while Mahalia stood with the families of the newest students. The door closed behind her and the crowd was greeted by a fireplace in the middle of what looked like a living room turned common room.</p></div><div><p>There were couches &amp; tables scattered around and many students reading books some were just hanging out.</p></div><div><p>Carpets laid out under moveable furniture,white drapes hanged by each window where enough sunlight just passed through.Everything looked old and you could almost smell the history from the wood.The elegance of the room felt colonial and at the same time modern.</p></div><div><p>Looking around at the size of this area compared to the number of students present made Xavier wonder why there were not that many people around.Sure there were many students,but considering the size of this school and its reputation,she assumed that there would be more students.</p></div><div><p>The woman noticed they were confused"Most of the students are still on break,so you have around a day to get comfortable and immerse yourself in the school before having your orientation day,follow me"The crowd had followed her to the entrance hall to the secondary school building.</p></div><div><p>Xavier knew the school was magnificent but this was just grandiose. This hall was cool,and the massive foyer was dominated by a elegant wooden staircase that twisted up three stories that led up to two large doors.</p>
<p></p><div><p>There were also two other staircases on both sides that went upward.The walls had lanterns like the ones outside,these lanterns were held by statues of fairies.</p></div><div><p>Behind the staircase and between the doors was a stained glass window that started at the second-floor landing and soared all the way up to the ceiling. The cloudy sun shined through it,filling the foyer with geometric patterns of brightly colored light.</p></div><div><p>The woman led the crowd up the stairs and flicked her hands at the large doors with a flick of her wrist.</p></div><div><p>Xavier's eyes widened upon seeing this hall.It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that floated in midair over long wooden tables,where some students were sitting all over.</p></div><div><p>The tables were laid with glittering slivers plates,goblets,forks,and spoons.On the sides of the room were long buffet tables filled with different kinds of dishes that filled the air with their different smells.At the end of the hall was another long table,In the centre of the table was a throne chair.</p></div><div><p>Xavier looked upward and was shocked to see clouds moving around with sun.It was amazing to see this,<em><b>This is exactly like Hogwarts,</b></em>Because students were still on break,most of the tables were somewhat empty and the hall was quiet.</p></div><div><p>The woman watched the crowd as they starred up in excitement and awe,but she mostly watched Xavier,and sensed her magic.</p></div><div><p>She actually thought Xavier would be this dark horrific witch who had done some very horrible things to make their magic that dark but instead she was a witch who just tapped into his magic,from what Mahalia told her.</p></div><div><p>Her father was murdered in front of him triggering his magic,<em><b>I have met many types of witches throughout my time on earth,but his magic felt so dark deathlike but so soft and gentle like the new moon but something else,no wait-</b></em>,</p></div><div><p>She sensed the warmth that she felt through her own veins,<em><b>magic,</b></em>but then she stepped back when she saw images of serpents slithering through grass,red and black eyes in shadows with a sinister smile then an blinding light with shadows around it.</p>
<p></p><div><p>She then tried to dig deeper but then she felt another's presence,no not just one but many,and she felt anger rolling off them,she was suddenly ejected by them almost like she was yanked away by chains that sent her back with a warning to <em><b>STAY OUT...</b></em></p></div><div><p>She took a deep breath,she blinked repeatedly when her focus broke stopping her divination,<em><b>Bollocks,whatever the hell he is,I've never seen before,Mahalia is going to have tell us</b></em>,she quickly composed herself.She then turned to led them away.</p></div><div><p>She walked up the stairs and went down the hall"As you can already tell,we are not your average school. Of course,we do offer a college level program here and give our students the option of learning basic subjects. However,our student's primary source of education is learning more about themselves, the gifts they possess and how to control them, by the way"</p></div><div><p>The tour group continued walking down the hall and stopped at two wooden doors. She then led them onto a parlor room of sorts.</p></div><div><p>Xavier gasped at the aesthetic,the room had Greek-style columns and a black stone fireplace with fire burning several pieces of wood. The furniture perfectly matched the walls and color scheme of the room,it was quite luxurious and as much so as the crystal chandelier hanging above the sofa, lounge chairs and coffee table.</p></div><div><p>Spider web drapes adorned the antique glass windows and a desk that matched the room was against the wall between the windows with picture frames hanging up. There were painted portraits of women and men covering almost every bit of the walls in the parlor.</p></div><div><p>The tour group were amazed by the room and walked around the room,she smiled"These portraits are of famous witches and many other supernatural beings,from around the world,our headmistress thought our school should show the past,light and dark,to learn from it"</p></div><div><p>Xavier was amazed by the details of these paintings. He walked around the room and took a closer look at the portraits. Each and every one of the people were from different time periods,countries,and cultures.</p></div></div></div></div></div><div><p>Xavier noticed all of them held an underlying sadness,even those who were smiling.It's almost as if they had all lost someone or something very dear to them,but there was this portrait of this women that really caught her attention.</p></div><div><p>She was tall,she wore a animal skull over her unruly thick and long russet hair that passed her shoulders.</p></div><div><p>Dirt and dried blood smeared across her painted face,her black teeth curled in a murderous smirk,she was dressed in tattered rags,animal furs and had a bone dagger in her hand,that Xavier knew was more horrifying then it's wielder.</p></div><div><p>Xavier looked down at the name plaque,that showed her profile<b><em>.</em></b></p></div><div><p>
        <em> <b>Scáthach,Roanoke,circa 18th century.</b> </em>
      </p></div><div><p>She walked over to Xavier,wondering what portrait he found.When she came next to him,she looked at the portrait with disgust and a hint of fear,many people avoided it including her but she could see Xavier was the only one drawn to it.</p></div><div><p>She touched his shoulder and Xavier was startled when he was drawn out of his stupor"I'm so sorry"</p></div><div><p>The woman smiled at him"No it's alright,my name is Fiona O’Connell" Xavier looked at the portrait with interested eyes"Ms O'Connell,who is this?"</p></div><div><p>Fiona sighed and looked at Scáthach with sadden eyes"Xavier,this woman is Scáthach,a bloodthirsty witch,she's a direct descendant,of the Druids and their Roman Conquerors.She left for the British colonies sometime during the 14th century as a stowaway on a voyage that was plagued with death.</p>
<p></p><div><p>Upon being discovered at landfall,the British soldiers blamed Scáthach's female presence for enraging the sea gods and imprisoned her,sentencing her to be burned at the stake as a witch.</p></div><div><p>Scáthach answered the call of ancient and bloodthirsty gods,she massacred the soldiers,thereby incriminating the Natives of the area and allowing her to escape into the wild"</p></div><div><p>Xavier couldn't believe it,she looked into her eyes,behind the horror,she was a woman who was treated horribly, and was she was still alive"Is she still alive?" Fiona nodded"Yes but she is only truly dangerous during the blood moon"</p></div><div><p>Xavier saw the fear in her eyes,she was about to say something but Fiona led the group down the hall and to the staircase"These stairs are the mains one in this part of the school"</p></div><div><p>Xavier asked a question"What about the students" Fiona turned to the group who had looked at him,Xavier was really short compared to the others,it was almost as if they had just noticed him"Our students are witches, and werewolves-"Xavier's eyes widened hearing that.</p></div><div><p>Fiona smiled seeing his awe"Witches aren't the only supernatural beings out there.Our school is all about inclusivity here.We don’t believe in discriminating.The Institute is a place for all supernaturals,regardless of their origins,so forth.</p></div><div><p>Everyone here is committed to creating a world where we can co-exist peacefully without the hatred and violence that plagued past generations.Currently,most of our student body consists of witches,vampires,and werewolves.We also have other many creatures here"</p></div><div><p>Fiona was proud to teach at this school and she smiled at her newest batch of students"Our Students tend to be at many different ages,our current youngest students are nineteen,which includes some of you and our current oldest students are in their late twenties and early thirties.</p></div><div><p>Witches are the easiest to admit because many want to attend this place and most of them are typically outside of the most known covens.Headmistress Bennett wanted a place for witches where they could be safe and not be bound to the laws of their covens"</p>
<p></p><div><p>Xavier could understand that,because sometimes in fantasy,certain covens of magic users had different systems,some were kind and some were vile,so it made sense that people could be away from that if they wanted to"Wolves typically stay in packs,but we are a choice if they are a Omega or they are somewhere they don't want to be"</p></div><div><p>Xavier couldn't believe Werewolves existed,she always knew werewolves were creatures who always embraced the animal inside in them,which was always kinda cool"So what do they look like?Is it like in the movies?"</p></div><div><p>Fiona always hated how some pop culture got it somewhat right especially Twilight.She shuddered at the thought of that series,<em><b>That Mormon Wet Dream sold all over the world and everyone ate it up,including me,</b></em>"Well no for American Cursed Werewolves,they just look like normal wolves,but bigger then your average ones,"</p></div><div><p>Xavier always wanted to pet a wolf and remembered she always wanted lay on Paul Lahote in his wolf form,<em><b>I was such a twihard until I realized how racist,sexist and horrible it is for anyone to read that shit</b></em><b><em> especially young people!</em></b><b><em>,</em></b>"Vampires are somewhat tricky.Some of them are never able to found,so we rely on tips"</p></div><div><p>Fiona had a student,who was this young man who been shot by cops,who abused their power,<em><b>Pigs,</b></em>a paramedic who was a vampire as well had his body and turned him because he was tired of seeing his people being brutalized murdered by police.</p></div><div><p>Let just say,those cops didn't leave their jobs with full wallets but instead they left with decapitated heads.The paramedic took responsibility for his creation and taught him the ways of the vampire,and when he wanted to be around others his age,he knew of Lexi's school and sent him here.</p></div><div><p>Two others were found when a girl and her best friend were at a club,they were drugged and kidnapped.</p></div><div><p>Luckily the owners of the club were a gang of all female vampires and they killed people who did those things to the innocent especially women but the drugs were on the verge of killing the girls,so they turned them and the leader sent them all from Los Angeles to here"But sometimes the vampires who come here are trying to be better,but there are some who were too far gone to help"</p>
<p></p><div><p>Xavier understood what she meant,before she found out she was a magical human,she always wanted to be a vampire,she always felt being a vampire wouldn't be too on hard.She already was like a hermit and society treated her like a unknown in their white hetronormative world,so basically being a vampire for her wouldn't be bad"So what about the tuition?"</p></div><div><p>Fiona looked at the entire group and explained"Most of our funds come through donations from the wealthier families,a good portion comes from the Bennett Branson Fortune,and many families who don’t want their children home still pay the tuition in an effort to do right by them.</p></div><div><p>Those are the ones that are just scared, but still love their kids even if they can’t stand to be around them" Xavier knew her father hid the truth about their bloodline because he was scared and one person looked pissed at that"That's no excuse,”</p></div><div><p>Fiona agreed"No it's not,but the school tries to smooth things over, but sometimes you just can’t reason through the fear but the students that are not wealthy pay a normal fee based on their income"</p></div><div><p>Xavier was glad the school wasn't classicist, but he did wonder something"Are the students separated their species?"</p></div><div><p>Fiona shook her head and hands"No,one of the founding principals of the institute is teaching the students how to coexist with different races and cultures of mystical beings,classes are assigned based on both the student's age and their level within their species.For example,the witches here in this group are all level ones,meaning you are Neophytes in witch culture"</p></div><div><p>Xavier knew Fiona was right,he knew nothing about magic,or witches except a few things that might be wrong. Fiona pointed to the two doors"The dormitories are located to the stairs on the right,our younger students share dormitories together but as we get older,we separate if we want to.Many classes are held on many other floors but the way to go is the left door"</p></div><div><p>They started walking up the stairs,the younger dorm was four hallways,two to the left of the staircase, two to the right, but they stopped at the girl's dormitories to give the girls directions to their rooms.</p></div><div><p>Fiona then took the boys through a few corridors and halls until they got to a lounge,it was a wide, circular room with two rooms connected to it.</p></div><div><p>Graceful arched windows punctuated the walls,which were hung with spider web silks,a large fireplace also dominated one wall. There were tables,chairs, and bookcases.</p></div><div><p>There was two TVs,one was with a PlayStation, a Xbox,and a Nintendo Switch, the other TV was by itself in room with a couches, and a popcorn machine.The male students were doing different things. Fiona then led the other boys who were ready to lie down,she led them down to one of end of the halls and three huge windows was at the end of it.</p></div><div><p>Beyond them was the courtyard,stone benches were under the trees and a basketball court. Xavier watched in amazement as two teams duked it on the court. One team must have been siblings since they all had sliver-blond hair and pale skin.</p></div><div><p>They were flying around the court faster than he could keep track of,and he didn't mean figurations,some of them were actually flying with black smoky wings,and the ones who didn't have wings had mist swirling around their feet.</p></div><div><p>They were facing a team,the leader was huge;tall with muscles,dark skin,and curly brown hair.He was hot,and to admit it,Xavier wanted to climb him. He also noticed his team had the same round eyes and square shoulders,<em><strong>Is it just me or all these people are siblings?!</strong></em></p></div><div><p>Fiona noticed that Xavier was watching he was drawn to the game"Xavier those students are the children of Venti,storm spirits and the Minotaur"</p></div><div><p>His eyes widened in shock,<em><b>The Minotaur exists,what fucking else exists?!,</b></em>Fiona knew that look,she had it when she learned creatures like them existed,she then led them down a sharp right into the hall,and led each one of them to a dark mahogany door.</p></div><div><p>She gave them each keys with a smile"Welcome to the Institute,boys" Xavier unlocked the door and pushed it open.</p></div><div><p>The dorm room was relatively bare,there was enough room for two twin beds, two desks, two dressers,a futon,the curtains were spider web drapes that adorned the antique glass windows.Between the two desks was one of those old chinese screens.</p></div><div><p>There was two wardrobes along with two bookcases.The bed already had bedding and sheets that displayed the same triqueta she had seen,with the sun,moon,stars and the eclipse in the middle.</p></div><div><p>Fiona walked into the room"Xavier,as many students come back,you will probably get a roommate soon,but if you need anything tell me or your aunt"</p></div><div><p>Xavier nodded,he watched as Fiona left and close the door,<b><em>I cannot believe I'm in a magical school,</em></b>He started to jump in joy.He went to the closet and opened it,to see his luggage all there"I should start to unpack and get ready to see my aunty"</p>
<hr/></div></div><p> </p></div></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>